Aloha
by KayRenee
Summary: Miken and her family move to La Push. Why did they have to leave Hawaii? What secrets do they hold?
1. New Family In Town

We were running through the forrest when I heard in Jake's mind that we were going to have a new addition to the reservation.

_Yea man! Their from Hawaii! _Jake said excited. I wonder what Hawaiians would want with Washington. _Their going to be at the bonfire tonight. Dad invited them._

_Well, hopefully these pale faces won't be annoying._

_Their from Hawaii, they won't be pale._

_Enough bantering guys! _Sam said as we continued our patrols. I had just made it back to Emily's house when Jared relieved me. It was hard sometimes, seeing how much him, Quil, Sam, and Jake loved their imprints. I pulled my shorts on and ran over to my truck. I climbed into the chevy and made my way home. I had just walked into the house when everyone assaulted me.

"Dude, you here about the new people in town? They have kids…..wonder how old they are…. or if their hot!" Collin said.

"We won't know until tonight. Billy said that the dad was from around here." Sam said as he began to walk out and relieve Embry. It had been 3 years since the 'meeting' with the Volturri. Jake persuaded the Cullens to stay and was now always with Nessie. We came back to the pack and after a meeting with the elders, he is now the new alpha. Sam was glad to step down.

"So what if they have daughters…..oh man if she's hot I have first dibs!" Brady yelled as him and Collin eyed each other evilly before Brady tackled him.

"Why are you guys fighting over a girl who isn't even here?" I ask as Emily brings out a plate full of Muffins.

"Your right, but they won't listen." Emily laughed out as she walked back into the kitchen. I laughed as she walked through the door and maneuvered her way in. Her baby bump too big. It was 5 and the bonfire was at 9 so I decided to go home and take a nap when Embry, Collin, Brady, Jake, and a 10 year old looking Nessie came through the door.

"Nessie wants to go to the beach, so get ready!" Jake yelled at me as they grabbed random stuff to take. Man did I ever get a break? We headed down to first beach and got everything ready. I looked over and saw Quil and Claire come from down the road. She ran to Nessie and they giggled as they got ready to make sand castles. I was standing there when I saw her. She was running up from the water with a surf board in her arms. She looked like a model who deserved to be on Baywatch. Her long black hair blew in the wind. Her voluptuous body shown off in the black bikini she wore. She had big juicy lips and a million dollar smile. She was smiling at someone and I turned to see a little version of her run and clamp to her leg. She dropped the board and hugged her before the mini version ran to the water with floaties. She stood up and I saw tribal tattoos going up her side. She turned around and looked at me before blushing and smiling and walking away. I knew at that moment I loved her. I wanted to see her smile every day. She was gorgeous. She was everything!

"Seth? What are you- WOA!" Collin yelled out as he looked at her. He then looked at me and burst into laughter.

"Collin, what's up?" Jake asked him.

"Seth imprinted on that girl over there." l the guys looked over and saw her.

"Damn!"

"She's hot! Is she new? Never seen her around." They all questioned when a big guy walked over and hugged her neck. I felt jealousy over take me when he lifted her up and started running to the water with her squealing. She hit his back and he dropped her in the water. Then she started chasing him. The mini her came out and tackled his side. Then a mini him ran and poured a bucket of sand on him. They looked like a happy family.

"She's married! You imprinted on a married woman?" Quil screeched and I felt my heartbreak until I saw a girl who looked identical to her run over and tackle him to. Then I looked over in front of them for the first time and saw an older looking couple siting on a blanket cuddling. They stood up and were putting stuff away.

"Kids! Time to go!" I heard the younger ones complain and then the older three started laughing and my angel ran to get her board before looking back over at us and blushing harder when she realized we were all looking at her. She waved and ran back to her family. The guy looked our way and glared before he caught up with his family.

"So maybe their siblings?"

"Or he's her boyfriend?"

"Or he could be her husband and their visiting family?" I sat down on the beach and started moping.

"Aww, come on Seth! Maybe it's just her brother." Embry said as Claire and nessie went running to the water with Quil and Jake right behind them. We stayed out there for a while and then started heading back to get ready for the bonfire.

"So I wonder who those guys were." Lolani said as she put her hair over her shoulder and helped me put the board on top of the car. She looked at me with her green eyes and then got in the car. It was weird having a twin sometimes. We looked exactly alike. Besides our eyes, hers green and mine blue. We were 5'10 and fit.

"All I know is if I see them again, I'll kill em." Amoka said with a growl. He was big and husky and usually chased every guy away from me and Lolani. He hard short back hair and was covered in tribal tattoos. He hard blue eyes and stood at 6'5.

"Stop brooding Moka!" I laugh out as he looks out the window. We had been here for three days. It was weird how at home everything felt.

"Miken!" I looked over at Leilani and laughed as she smiled at me with her two front teeth missing. She was 10 and looked just like me and Lo. I looked next to her and saw Kale looking out the window sad.

"Ka, what's wrong?"

"I miss home."

"Look son, you'll enjoy it here. You can still go back and visit. You'll make some friends here, wait and see." Dad said as we turned down to the road of our house. It was a big 6 bedroom house and was surrounded by trees. "Now were gunna head down there in three hours." We piled out and went to our rooms. I went to my room and got my clothes ready for a shower. I took a quick shower and went in my room. I put on a green and blue baby doll tank top and some jean shorts and green flip flops. I comb out my hair and let it air dry. I walk down the stairs and eat some rice and chicken. I had just took my first bite when Lo came in. She wore a pink muscle shirt and a green mini skirt. She had on pink flip flops and her hair pushed to the side with a green flower pining her hair.

"So, that boy was staring at you hard." I nearly chocked on my food and she laughed at me.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Bull shit! Miken you saw him eyeing you like meat." Moka said as he came in. He had on a red muscle shirt with white trunks.

"Well, maybe he was looking past me."

"Get over the insecurities M! We're somewhere new and they don't know what we can do. Just…...don't write yourself off ok?" I looked at Lo and smiled before she sent my empty plate to the sink. I laughed and went to the couch and turned the TV on. I looked over and saw my little 8 year old brother playing with his car set. Leilani came down the stairs dressed in a yellow sun dress.

"Everyone ready!" My mom said with a smile as she came down in her purple t shirt and white bermuda shorts from earlier. She was a little over weight and had one of the worlds biggest smiles. Her hair was at her neck and she had a large green eyes. She stood at 5'6 and grabbed her purse. My dad came up beside her and kissed her cheek. He was tall and lean. He stood at 6'7 and had a red and white hawaiian shirt on with some jean shorts. He put his flip flops on and grabbed the keys.

"Let's go! Now Kale, no shifting ok. Leilani, no talking to animals. Lolani, no moving things. Amoka, no fighting. Miken, no growing greenery."

"Ok dad!" I laughed out as we piled back into our suburban and made our way to the bonfire. We were halfway there when I saw something running along side us in the woods. I leaned closer and saw a huge wolf. What the hell?

We arrived at the bonfire and I grab the spam sushi my mom made for it. We walked down and I saw the guys from earlier and two little girls. Their were other people there and it was a huge gathering. When we came up everyone looked at us. The guys from earlier looked shocked and I saw the guy who was staring at me, stare at me dreamily and smile. I blushed and looked back down at the plate I noticed the grass a little longer than it was when we got here. I quickly calmed down and let the grass go back to normal. I looked up and the guys were staring at me and smiling.

"Hey Barret! It has been a long time my friend. Hello Kaili, you still look lovely. These must be your children." A guy in a wheel chair said as he smiled over at us.

"It's good to see you Billy. It's good to be back. Yes these are our trouble makers. This is Amoka, our oldest son. Lolani and Miken are the twins and Leilani and Kale are our youngest. Is that Jacob? Wow he's gotten huge!" My dad gave this Jake a hand shake and ushered for me. "We bout spam sushi."

"Spam sushi?" A big guy holding a little girl said.

"Yea, it's a delicacy where we're from." I answered and the guy who kept staring at me walked over and grabbed one.

"I'm Seth." He said goofily and took a bite. "Their good!"

"Thanks, Miken here is the cook of the family." Lo said with a smile. I blushed and looked down. When I looked back up a girl with scars was walking over to me smiling.

"I'm Emily. Let's take this over to the other food." I smiled and started walking with her while everyone began getting to know each other.

"So Emily…...why does that guy keep staring at me?" I ask as I look over and see him still looking at me. I hear her giggle and turn back to her.

"He likes you….a lot." She smiles and walks past me to a big guy holding his arms out to her. I look her over and quickly realize she's pregnant. I walk back to my sister and brother and see them talking to a guy and a girl.

"M! This is Jared and Kim."

"Hey!"

"Hey, we're just trying to persuade your brother to play football with us." Jared laughs out I nudge him and see dad nod. Moka smiles and runs over to where all the younger guys were and started playing with them. I grabbed a plate and ate and laughed at the craziness of everyone. Ever so often, Seth would look at me and smile while he played football. I blushed and looked at my plate. When I'm done eating, I head down to the beach and sit in the sand. I stare out at the water when I realize someone had just sat next to me.

"Hey!" Seth said with a smile and put his hand out.

"Hey." I say with a shy smile and shake it. I feel a electric spark flow through me and try to shake it off.

"So what's up?"

"Watching the ocean."

"I see…..why?" He asks me and turns to face me.

"It's calm and beautiful." I breath out and smile looking at the water.

"Yea." I look over and see him smiling at me still. I blush and look at my feet. "So, do you like it here?"

"Yea its cool. I'm just not all that excited about starting school next week." I laugh out and he laughs with me. "I have a question."

"Anything." He breaths out and I look at him curiously.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He blushes and looks down before looking back at me.

"Umm, w-well y-y-you're beautiful and I am just so incredibly awed by you." He says with a blush and looks down at the sand. I blush too and look at my feet.

"Well, thanks, I guess." I say. He seems to relax and smiles at me. "Do you go to school on the reservation?"

"Yea."

"Good, at least I know one person." I say as I lay back on the sand and close my eyes at the feel of it on my skin.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, we moved here from Honolulu. I grew up there my whole life. I'm 17 and a junior this year. I pay guitar and sing. I love the water and to surf. I'm a nature person, so I love being outside every chance I get. I like to cook. You?"

"I like the outdoors. It just feels freeing. I love my family. I was born and raised on the rez. I have on sister and my mom. She's married to the chief of police in Forks. He's my step dad. My dad died of a heart attack 4 years ago. I'm 17 and a Senior."

"Wow." I said as he nodded and smiled at me. I was about to say something when I heard a commotion back at the bonfire. I look back and see my brother walking over to us. "What's going on Moka?"

"Nothing just checking up on you. I'm gunna go grab Lei and Kale." He smiled at me before frowning at Seth and walking over to our younger siblings playing tag with two little girls. I looked back at Seth to see him staring at me stupid. I blushed and turned back to the ocean.

"You're so beautiful Miken. Can I call you Mimi?"

"Yea. Sure." I barely get out as I blush harder. I probably looked like a tomato. "So, have you seen the animals around here? There was this huge wolf running when we were on our way here." He tensed and I looked at his panicked eyes.

"Well, umm…...they grow pretty big around here." He rushed out. I looked at him for a while and he looked like he was going to burst out into a run.

"Miken! We're leaving!" I heard my mom yell. I stand up and Seth walks with me back to the car. I say bye to everyone and was half way to the car when Seth runs up to me.

"Hey…..umm…..would….would you like to go to the beach with me tomorrow?" He stammers out. I look at him shocked for a moment.

"Sure. Where do you wanna meet?" He looks up at me happily.

"How about at first beach at noon. We can have a beach day!" I giggle at his enthusiasm and give him a smile before I run to the car and grab a pen.

"Here's my cell. Call me or text me." I write it on his hand and then make my way to the car. I looked out the window and saw him smiling at me and blushed as I waved good bye.

"So who was that?" My dad asks quietly as my younger siblings are asleep in the back.

"His name is Seth. We have a date tomorrow." My mom squealed and smiled happily at me.

"What time?"

"Noon."

"Be back by 10." I groan and he looks at me with narrowed eyes before turning back to the road.

"I don't like him."

"You don't like any of the guys we like Moka!" Lo said in my defense. I smiled and turned to the window and watched the scenery. The trees began to grow more.

"Knock it off Miken." My dad says low and I sigh as I let the woods go back to their original state. We get to the house and I make my way upstairs. I take my clothes off and put on a muscle shirt. I climb into my queen size bed and turn the light off. I fall asleep thinking about a certain boy smiling and me blushing.

"So…." Jake asks me as I walk back to the bonfire.

"She gave me her number and we're going on a date tomorrow." I say dreamily and hear everyone congratulating me.

"She's hot. And sweet. Perfect for you." Embry says with a smile and I get a goofy one on my face.

"She cooks too." I say and they laugh at me. "She's amazing." I breath out and sit on a log. Yea, today has to be the best day of my entire life.

**xoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxox**

**So what yall think? Review!**

**xoxoxox**

**KayRenee :)**


	2. Questions?

"Have you ever been surfing?" I asked him as we made our way onto the beach. I smiled at the smell of the salt water. I stuck my board in the sand and sat down on the blanket he brought for us.

"Yea, a couple of times. Not any good though." We laughed together and he pulled out a bag with a bunch of snacks. He laid out some chips and sandwiches and water. He ate one sandwich in two bites and looked at me with his cheeks full. I burst into laughter and felt tears roll down my face.

"What's so funny?" I heard him mumble and started laughing more.

"Your face…...your mouth is stuffed…..it was hilariously cute." I said as I continued laughing. He blinked at me a couple of times before he smiled and opened his mouth. I screamed and got up to run and he chased after me. I ran along the water as fast as I could and heard him laughing and jumped over a sand castle and heard some kids scream as he walked right into it. I turned around and started laughing again as he was getting yelled at my two little girls and they suckered him into letting them burry him in the sand.

"Do you girls want help in burying him?" They looked up at me and smiled before nodding. An hour later we had successfully built a sand castle on top of him and took pictures with the kids.

"Thanks for the help back there." He said with a laugh before we sat down and finished our date.

"That was all you." I smiled back as I watched the waves build up. "We should go surf."

"I'm telling you, I'm not that good." I laughed and stood up before pulling my t shirt and shorts off. I wore my red and white striped bikini and looked through my bag for my white board shorts. I pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and looked at him to see him staring at my chest with his mouth open. He looked at my face and blushed before he took some deep breathes and looked up smiling at me. "How about you go ahead and I'll catch up."

"Ok, sure." I say confused and grab my board and run out to the water. I catch 3 waves before I see him next to me. We went for a couple of waves and headed back to land. By the time we were done it was 4pm.

"So, I had fun." I said with a smile as he walked me to my car.

"I'm glad! I did too!" He said excitedly and I laughed while putting my board away. I turned back to him and saw him blushing and smiling. "So….w-w-would you like to g-g-go to dinner with m-me tomorrow?" He stuttered out as he looked at the ground.

"Well, I can't tomorrow because it's family night…..but you can come have dinner with us. If you want to that is." I rushed out and turned red as a tomato. I looked at the ground and glanced up at him to see him smiling really wide.

"Of course! What time?"

"At 5. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Seth!" I said with a smile and hugged him. I climbed in my car and looked over to see him smiling dreamily at me. I blushed and waived before driving off and headed home with a smile on my face.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"How'd it go?" Jared asked me as he took a bite of noodles in his mouth. All the guys looked at me and waited for my answer.

"It was so amazing. She's carefree and is so much fun and relaxed."

"Okay! We get it!" Sam laughed out.

"I asked her to dinner tomorrow and she said no, but she invited me to have dinner with her family instead." I smiled goofily as I sat down on the couch.

"That's cool Seth." Jake said with a smile as he turned back to VH1. We were all talking and laughing when Quil told us to shut up.

"What the hell Quil?"

"Dude, is that Miken on TV?" He asked as we turned it p and saw a photo of her with a group of guys. She looked meek and sheepish like she usually did, but the guys around her looked cocky.

"And the new song of the week is by a new group out of Hawaii. Their called P.O.D. and this is their hit single Boom, live from Honolulu." The host said as the video played of her group performing. She was on the drums and the shy girl was gone with a head banging beauty. We all just sat their shocked until the video was over.

"Seth, your imprint is the hottest thing ever." Brady said and I growled at him.

"Dude, your chics a rock star." Quil said.

"I know." I said as I stared astonished. I looked over as Embry, Leah, Paul, and Collin came in.

"So how was your date?" Leah asked me.

"His imprint is in a band!" Quil yelled as he rewinded the TV. I hate Dish sometimes. He showed them the video and they looked as shocked as I was.

"Wow."

"Yeah." I breathed out as me, Quil, Jake, and Brady went to patrol. I ran around the perimeter of the rez before I felt a pull to Miken's house.

_Don't take forever trying to get a look at her naked!_

_Shut up Quil!_ I was just outside her house when I heard screaming. I ran up to the house and prepared to break in when I saw her little brother running around naked. I sighed some relief and looked for her face and saw her comig out the shower in a towel. I just stared at her and gulped.

_I hope she drops the towel_

_Quil now is no the time!_

_Whatever Jake, you were thinking the same thing!_ I saw her drop the towel and thought I had died.

_She's fucking hot!_ I remembered the guys were in my head and phased and put my pants on. I looked through her window again and saw her bent over. I almost burst through her window when a knock came and she rushed her short shorts and muscle shirt on. She opened the door and her sister came in.

"So, I want all the juicy details!"

"I had a good time."

"Well duh! Why else would you invite him to our family dinner tomorrow. You've never done that before, that's why I know somethings up." She'd never invited a guy to hang with her family! How many guys has she dated?

"He's genuine. And I feel like their something different with him than the others. I just….like him a lot ok!" She blushed and plopped on her bed.

"Well, have you told him?"

"No, not yet. I'll probably tell him about the band when they get here for the show. I hope he doesn't freak out or get mad."

"He seems sweet. If he does get mad Moka will kick his ass. Remember when Kona tried to sleep with you at the last show?"

"Yea, he's still in the hospital." I heard her laugh out before her sister walked towards the door.

"You should be honest with him. About everything. It won't be like how it was with Greg."

"Lo."

"I know, I know, he who should not be named! But you have to think about this. If things are different, maybe he should have a right to know." She walked out the room and closed the door as Miken laid on the bed. She turned the light off and climbed inside. I backed away and walked to home thinking about what I heard. What's everything? What is she hiding besides the band thing?

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

I hope they can behave for the night and not run him off. I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a yellow halter summer dress that went mid thigh and some yellow sandals. I let my hair stay down and grew a yellow lilly from my flower pot and put it in my hair. I put on some lip gloss and eyeliner when I heard the doorbell.

"I got it!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Seth stood there smiling and handed me a bouquet of white roses.

"Hey!"

"Hey Seth, thank you. Come on in." I said with a blush and went to put the flowers in a vase. I turned back to go get him and jumped when I realized he was right behind me.

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish smile as he backed up a bit. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you. You look nice too." I said with a blush. He wore a green t shirt and some blue jeans with green vans.

"So, you must be Seth." I heard my dad say as he came from the kitchen. He gave Seth a hand shake and a stern face.

"Yes, Mr. Ana. It's nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Barret."

"Honey, are you harassing the young man?" I heard my mom say as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "How are you doing Seth?"

"I'm good Mrs. Ana."

"Call me Kaili. So are you ready to eat?"

"Yes mam!" He said happily and my mom smiled and laughed. "I was wondering, would it be ok if I took Miken with me to a bonfire down on first beach. Her older brother and sister can come too if they want."

"That would be fine. Have her back by 12." I looked shocked at my mom and saw my dad do the same. She just smiled and led my dad into the dining room.

"So, your the guy who likes my sister?" Moka said as him, Lo, Lei, and Kale came down from upstairs. Lei and Kale ran into the dining room while the rest of us stared at each other.

"Yea, that'd be me."

"Well let me say this. You make her cry or hurt her, I'll shove your dick so far up your-"

"Amoka!" My mom yelled from the table.

"Coming mom." He said as he walked away from us and glared at Seth. I laughed sheepishly and turned to a smiling Seth.

"You're not afraid of him?"

"I never intend on hurting you so I'm not worried." I smiled at him and led him to the dining room. The table was packed with spam sushi, white rice, hawaiian salad, hawaiian pork, and upside down pizza casserole. I looked over at Seth and saw his mouth watering at the food and giggled. He closed his mouth and looked at me before blushing.

"So Seth, tell us about yourself." My dad asked as we started eating.

"Well, I'm born and raised here on the rez. You might know my parents Sue and Harry Clearwater?"

"Yea, I went to school with them. Sorry to here about your dad."

"It's ok. He lived a good life. My mom remarried to Charlie Swan. He is the chief of police in Forks. I live with my sister Leah now."

"That's nice. So, are you in school?"

"Yes, I'm going to school here on the rez. I'm a senior."

"Do you have any plans of college?"

"I'm going to get a degree in mechanics and work at a local mechanic shop with a few of my friends."

"Really? So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" I nearly chocked on my food and blushed a bright red. I wish I wasn't here right now.

"Well sir, I like her a lot. She's really cool and down to earth. I was hoping if things go right she'll be my girlfriend." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes for being so honest. Lo looked at me and smiled and I blushed harder as I continued eating. All of a sudden my dad started laughing.

"You've got some kahunas to say that. I like you."

"Yea, well, if he screws her over I'm shoving his di-"

"Amoka! Be nice!" My mom snapped at him and I giggle at his face. We got done and had dessert.

"Kaili, you sure now how to cook some mean food!" Seth said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Thank you Seth. Your welcome to come for dinner any time you want." I came back down stairs dressed in jean shorts and a yellow muscle shirt under a blue one with blue flip slops. Amoka and Lo came down after me and we headed out. They got into Moka's Camero and I got in Seth's truck.

"I'm sorry about my brother and dad. They can be a bit much."

"It's cool. They're trying to make sure you don't get hurt." He smiled over at me and we drove in silence for a while.

"Seth, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm in a band." I rushed out and looked at my hands as I twiddled my thumbs.

"I know."

"You know!" I said as I looked up at him in shock.

"Yea, me and the guys were watching TV and we saw your band."

"Oh…..you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You didn't do anything." I looked at him shocked and then smiled as we pulled into the beach. We walked down to the bonfire and Seth smiled and waved at everyone. I saw my brother was already playing beach volleyball with the guy and my sister playing with the two little girls from last time.

"So guys, you already know Mimi-"

"Mimi? Aww how cute M!" Lo yelled as I turned into a tomato and glared at her.

"-Mimi, this is Embry, Brady, Sam, Collin, Jake, Quill, Jared, Paul, and my sister Leah." He said as they all smiled and waved at me. I blushed a little and waved back.

"M! Catch!" I was about to turn my head when something wet and slimmy hit my face. I wiped it off and saw it was wet sand. I looked at my sister and saw that she had another one in her hand and was laughing at me. I smirked and ran at her. When she looked up at me she squealed as I tackled her. I pinned her down and laughed when she rolled us over and then flipped backwards.

"Asshole."

"Cunt." I giggled and looked over at seth smiling goofily at me and the guys nudging him and laughing. I blushed and sat down on a log and smiled as he sat next to me. Everyone calmed down and sat down and we all started talking.

"So Mimi-"

"Only I call her that!" I looked shocked at Seth as he glared at Collin.

"Ok, so, Miken…...your in a band?" Brady and Jake slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ummm yea. We have some shows here on the west coast before they start their tour."

"You're going on tour?" Seth asked saddened.

"No, I quite to have a somewhat normal life. They have a new drummer, they just want me to play with them."

"Oh, so why did you leave?" Embry asked. I tensed a little and saw Moka glare at the fire pit and Lo sigh.

"Well, it's complicated."

"I beat his ass." Moka said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"The lead guitarist got drunk and tried to make my sister sleep with him." He said with a growl and I blanched at his attitude. I stood up and walked past everyone and headed down the beach. I was a ways away from the bonfire when Seth finally caught up to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's ok. I'm still trying to get over it." We walked in silence for a while and a breeze went past us. I shivered a little and felt Seth put an arm around my waste and bring me to him. I blushed and smiled as I watched the water.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" I looked off at the water for a little while longer then turned to him.

"Well, me and Kona had been dating for 2 years. We only had twice, he made the experience a horrible thing. Well, I guess he got tired of me not putting out and decided he was going to take it." I took a deep breath and looked back at the water. "If Moka wasn't the over protective oaf he is I would have probably been raped."

"Well, I guess I owe your brother then." I giggled and we kept walking. We stopped and sat down to watch the waves. He pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So at dinner, did you really mean what you said?"

"Yea. I like you a lot Mimi. I want you to be my girl, but I don't wanna move too fast." I looked up at him and saw him look into my eyes and then glance at my lips. Was he going to kiss me? Oh, crap! He leaned his head down and I closed my eyes and felt his breath blow against my face. He put his lips on mine and I felt the same electricity from last time. When we pulled apart I notices flowers growing and willed them to stop. I looked into his eyes and saw him smiling at me in wonder. He grabbed my chin and kissed me again. He slipped his tongue against mine and I opened my mouth in a gasp. He slide his tongue against my shy one and ended up sucking mine into his mouth. When we pulled apart we were breathing hard and Seth laid his forehead against mine.

"Miken Ana, will you be my girlfriend?" I blushed and looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Seth Clearwater. I'd love to." He broke into a wide smile before kissing me again and hugging me to him. "We should head back."

"Do we have to?" I laughed as he stood up and helped me up. He held my hand and we walked in silence.

"I'm telling you if he has his little hands on my sister-"

"Moka, stop threatening people all the time." I said and shook my head as we walked up. Everyone looked at us and then at our hands and then back at us. I blushed and looked at my feet and Seth beamed and had a goofy look on his face again.

"So the hands, why are they interlinked?" Lo asked with a smile on her face.

"Me and Seth….are a couple." I said and blushed harder as she squealed. I heard Moka growl and grumble about stupid rez boy trying to get in on his sister. The guys laughed and hooted. "We should get going."

"Yea, we should." Moka said with a frown as he walked to the car. Lo gave everyone a wave and Seth walked me to the car.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to meet some friends of mine."

"Ok. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 1."

"Ok, bye." I kiss his cheek and hug him before getting and the car. I couldn't help the silly smile that spread on my face when I watched Seth watch me go. Their was something different about that boy.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"So Mr. Smooth, how'd you pull that off?" Embry asked me as we headed back to Sam's house.

"We were just walking the beach and she looked so beautiful. We started talking and I kissed her. Then asked her to be my girlfriend."

"How cute!" Embry said as we walked in and laughed.

"Guys, I have some serious info though."

"What's up?"

"When me and Mimi were on the beach and after we kissed, I saw flowers growing on the beach."

"What?"

"Yea, I thought I was seeing things, but before when she was sad and walking, the forrest looked browner and wilted. Then, when I made her happy flower just started growing everywhere and the trees looked more full."

"Do you think she's the cause of it?" Sam asked.

"I think so. I don't think she knows she's doing it though."

"I think somethings going on with the whole family."

"What'd you mean Jake?"

"Her brother is strong, abnormally strong. And her sister looks like she's holding back something. Unless we can get Edward around her we won't know what's going on."

"Well, that will be easy."

"What'd you mean?"

"I invited her to go with us to the Cullens."

**Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	3. Did you just slap my ass?

"M, are you headin out to run?" Moka asked me as I walked towards the back doors.

"No, I'm gunna practice."

"Ok." He said sternly as turned back to the TV and watched Nitro Circus. I put my hair in a high pony tail and adjusted my iPod arm band. I walked into the middle of our back yard and let the music of Linkin Park wash over me. I felt myself become with nature and began to swipe at the air. I kicked up in the air and let myself go. I wasn't aware of the trees and grass growing around me. I flipped backwards and let the earth tell me of my surroundings. It was odd how comforting and safe I felt. I punched the air before ducking and turning with my legs out. I stood up slowly and sighed as I opened my eyes.

"Stressed?" I turned toward the back door and saw Lo leaning on it smiling at me.

"Yea, school starts in 2 weeks and I already have a boyfriend who I care a lot about and don't know what the heck is going on." I sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of the back porch. Lo joined me.

"Well, one battle at a time. School starts in two weeks, we'll be fine like we always are. You have a boyfriend who adores you obviously, so deal with it." I laughed and nudged her as she laughed. We stood up and walked back into the house. My mom was making stir fry and looked at us with a smile. We kissed her cheek before I headed to my room and Lo went into the living room with Moka and Ka. I took a shower and put on my beige shorts and a navy blue muscle shirt. I put on my navy blue sneakers and left my hair down. I had just go my hair the way I wanted, when I heard the doorbell.

"Come on in Seth, she'll be down in a little while." I heard mom say. I grabbed my satchel and through my keys inside before heading down the stairs. When I looked in the living room, Seth and Ka were wrestling on the floor. Moka was betting on Ka and coaching him to when.

"I'm ready." I giggle out and Seth looks up at me and smiled wide before my little brother grabs him in a head lock. I yell out were leaving and my dad grunts from the couch and my mom yells good bye from the kitchen. I grab Seth and we walk to his car.

"So, your little brother is fun."

"Yea, when he's winning." I smiled and looked over at the scenery. "So who are these friends we're visiting?"

"Their really good friends of mine. Their called the Cullens. They live just outside of Forks. The little girl that hangs with Jacob all the time is Nessie. Her mom and dad are Bella and Edward. Then there's Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice. Their all adopted by Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Except Bella, her dad is my step dad chief Swan."

"So she's your step sister?"

"Yea. And Nessies my niece." He said with a goofy smile as we drove the rest of the way in silence. When the car slowed we were in front of the large beautiful house.

"This is there house?"

"Yea." I got out the car and we were walking up the steps and to the door when we saw Jake standing there with Nessie. "Hey man."

"Hey, everyone's inside the living room." He walked inside with the little girl and we followed in. When we got into the living room, I saw a large group of people coupled up.

"Hey guys. This is Miken. Miken, this is everyone!" They all laughed and I blushed when he put his arm around my waste.

"I'm Bella. This is my husband Edward." They all went down the line and let me know who they were.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile and a blush. I never really liked everyone focusing on me.

"So, Jake tells us your dating Seth here." I blushed harder and nodded my head with a smile.

"Yea." Seth pulled me closer to him.

"She blushes more than Bella use to." The big guy Emmet said. Bella hits his arm.

"Emmet don't make fun of her." Esme said as she smiled over at me.

"It's ok Mrs. Cullen. My brother is worse than him."

"Oh, tell us about your family." Dr. Cullen said as we all sat down.

"Well, My dad is from La Push. He moved to Hawaii and met my mom. Theirs my big brother Amoka, me and my twin Lolani, and my little sister and brother Leilani and Kale."

"That's a lot of you guys. Your almost as big as our family." Alice said with a huge smile. I noticed something then. Their eyes were gold and they were so pale. Maybe it was the whole climate here. I smiled and nodded at her.

"So, what brought your family here?"

"Well, my brother has a bit of a temper and beat the crap out of my ex, who happened to be the son of the mayor."

"Woa." Emmet said. I laughed and noticed something again. Their too still. It seemed as if they were fidgeting, but it was forced. I saw the one called Edward's eyes get wide for a second before he cleared his throat.

"So, you surf?"

"Yea, I've been surfing since I was 4. My uncles would go out and sit me on the front of the board so I could see the waves up close. Since then I've been in love with the water." I thought back to the night before when I was talking to Seth. I thought about the plants and sighed in relief that he didn't notice what I did. I looked up at Edward and saw him staring wide eyed at me. Shit! I looked around and made sure I didn't grow anything. I thought about my family's secret and was hoping I didn't blow it so quickly. Damn it! Edward's eyes went back to normal and he smiled before he stood up and went into the kitchen with the doctor.

"So, do you get nervous or embarrassed fast?"

"Emmet don't poke fun at her! She's nice!" I heard Nessie say and smiled at her when she turned to me. I looked up and saw the doctor and Edward come back in.

"Well, we should head off!" Seth said with a smile as we all stood. I waved at them and hugged Nessie before going to the door.

"Miken! Can Leilani play with me at the beach tomorrow?" Nessie asked me with a puppy dog look on her face.

"I'll see if my parents will let her. I'll tell Seth to let you know as soon as we get to the house." She smiled at my answer and waved. She was so adorable. We got in the car and I saw Alice staring at me with a huge smile and waving erratically.

"Why is she so excited?"

"She thinks your great." I blushed and waved back before we headed down the road.

"You want to grab something to eat?"

"Yea, what restaurant?"

"No restaurant, my friend Sam's wife has the best food on earth." I smiled as we drove and felt his hand grab mine. I blushed and smiled at him before looking out the window. "You didn't give me my welcome kiss earlier." He said in a hurt tone and I giggled before I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He got a goofy grin on his face when we pulled up to a house. We got out the car and as soon as the door closed I smelled something good.

"You sound starved!" I blushed harder and heard my stomach growl. He laughed and put a arm around my shoulders before we walked inside the house. I saw all the guys from earlier and heard girls laughing in the kitchen.

"Hey!" All the guys yelled and I smiled and waved at them. Emily poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled wide at me before waving me over. I kissed Seth's cheek before heading in and heard the guys hoot. I turned as red as a tomato.

"So, how are you doing Miken?" Emily said as she pulled out some ground beef.

"I've been good. Do you need any help?"

"Yea, can you season the meat for me?"

"Sure." I washed my hands and grabbed the meat seasoning before I noticed a seasoning rack. I pulled out some different spices and put the meat seasoning away.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked me as she sliced potatoes.

"My mom always used these spices to season for burgers instead of meat seasoning. It gives them more punch." I blended in the spices and made the patties. I walked out to the grill and saw the guys outside wrestling and joking around. Nessie and Claire were playing tag with Jake, Embry, and Quil. I walked over to Sam at the grill and smiled as I put the burgers on.

"You got it?"

"Yea." I said with a smile as he handed me the tongs and I began to cook.

"You can grill?" Collin asked me.

"Yea, my dad made sure I know how to cook on here since I was 8." I smiled and laughed as he got side tackled by Seth. I continued with the meat and had just finished with the last burger when the guys began to eye the platter.

"It smells so good!" Brady yelled I quickly got inside and laughed when he tried to follow me.

"You finished with them?"

"Yea." I put them in buns and helped Kim with putting the food out. Emily came out with drinks and called the guys in after we and the kids got our food.

"Emily, these burgers are so good!" Quil yelled as he ate one in three bites.

"Well, Miken actually made them." I blushed and tried to hide my face.

"Miken, you've got to cook more often!" Brady said and we all laughed. We finished eating and were heading out when Nessie ran up to me.

"Don't forget to ask if Leilani can go tomorrow!"

"I won't." I smiled down at her and got in the car with Seth. We drove with our hands held in silence the whole way home.

"Did you have a good time today?"

"Yea, I had fun." I said with a smile as we pulled into my house. He opened the door for me and I blushed when he pulled me into a hug. I kissed his lips softly and it turned into a passionate kiss. I felt him pull me tighter and his hands drift down to my waste. I pull on his lip with my teeth and he whimpers before I pull back and see a ridiculously goofed out smile on his face.

"That is the best kiss I have ever had." I smile and kiss his cheek before we broke apart. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, most likely take Lei down to the beach to hang with Nessie. Then go school shopping with my mom and siblings."

"Oh ok." He looked put down.

"Do you wanna go to the beach with us?"

"I don't wanna bud into your guys's…...yea I do." He laughed out and I giggled before hugging him and giving him one last kiss before walking back to the house.

"Bye Seth."

"By Mimi." He said dreamily as I opened the door and walked inside. I noticed everyone was getting ready for bed and walked into my parents room.

"Mom, a little girl from the bonfire wanted to know if I could take Lei down to the beach so they can play together tomorrow before we go school shopping."

"Yea, that'll be fine. How was your day?"

"It was good." I said with a smile and closed the door as I headed to my room. I had just put on my flannel pants and tank top when my sister burst through my door.

"Details! I know there is some from the way you guys lip locked outside for ten minutes!" I sighed and sat down indian style on the bed. It was going to be a long night.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSSMSMSMSM

"So what did you see Edward?" I asked as I walked into the Cullens living room.

"Seth, she's not human."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked as she gave me a glass of water.

"Well, she can control plants. She can decipher wether or not they will wilt or grow. It is truly an extraordinary gift."

"Is she dangerous?" Jake asked and I tensed.

"No, she is as sweet and innocent as she is on the outside. She just seemed terrified of us knowing her secret. I think something might have happened other than that boy to make her family move here." Edward said deep in thought. "I picked up on some of her thoughts of her family and they were errant, but I could figure out some of her family."

"And?" Emmet asked impatient.

"Her sister is telekinetic and her brother I think is a shape shifter." My head turned to him when he said that.

"Like us?" Jake asked.

"I think, she had so many images of him so fast. It might be possible that he can turn into different animals." My eyes get wide and I looked over at Jake and then back at Edward.

"Thanks Ed! I really appreciate it." I smile as I head out and go to the woods. I take my pants and shirt off before phasing and hear Quil, Sam, and Jared in my head.

_Holy Shit! She can grow plants?_

_Is she a threat? _

_No, Ed said her mind was as genuine as her. _I involuntarily think about us making out earlier just as Collin and Brady phase.

_Damn she's good!_

_Ask her if her sister will go on a date with me?_ Brady asked and Collin pushed him as they start wrestling over who is going to go on a date with Lolani. I shake my head and start my rounds as Sam phases out. By the time I was about to be done it was 5am and I went by Mimi's house to check in on her. She was asleep and had her covers off of her. I was about to walk closer when I heard a growl to my left and turned to see a dark brown wolf eyeing me.

_Seth, don't do anything yet, we're on our way. _Embry says as he howls and I hear everyone in my head. The other wolf was bigger than me and crouched down and started to growl harder. I listen for the heartbeats in the house and here 5. Whose missing? I see Embry and Leah come to my sides and the wolf eyes them evilly before he shifted his body and prepared to strike before Sam appears in front of us.

_Why are you here?_ Sam asks him and we wait to here the answer in his head.

_You are not going to hurt my family! _I hear a gruff voice say and I immediately know who it is. I run behind some trees and phase. I put on my shorts and walk back out. I see the wolf looked down at me and stop growling before he stands upright and phases back as well. He quickly put on his sweats and then turns back to us.

"Seth?"

"Yea. Hey Amoka!"

"Your a wolf?"

"Yea, its the quileute blood. When did you change?"

"When I was 16. This freaky cold guy was at the beach when we were having a luau and I just started shaking. My dad rushed me into the woods and boom! I turn into a giant wolf." He looks up at the rest of the guys and then back at me. "Are those the guys?"

"Yea and my sister Leah."

"A girl? Only girl wolf I met was Anela. She back in Hawaii."

"Girl wolf? There's more?"

"Yea, their was her and her family. They all are wolves except her mom. It's 7 of them."

"Wow!"

"Does M know?"

"No! Not yet. I'm waiting to tell her."

"Ok then." He looked over at the house and closed his eyes before looking back at me. "I better go inside. I was just checking to make sure no danger was out here." He turned and went to the house before stopping again. "And the next time you decide to peep in on my sister, I'll cut your dick off and shove it in your mouth." He smiled and went inside. I phased and the guys all looked at me with mirth.

_Shut up!_

_At least we know he's a good guy. Okay everyone, head out. Leah, Brady, Embry, go back to your rounds._ Everyone headed out and I ran toward my home. I phased and fell on the bed before I let sleep consume me.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMS

"You can't catch us!" Lei yelled as she and Nessie were running from Jake up and down the beach. I took my muscle shirt off and shorts and laid down on the towel on my stomach. I looked over at Seth and saw him staring at my body.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thanks." I said with a blush before taking my hair out of it's pony tail. I had on my red bikini and red flip flops. I reached over and grabbed the sunblock from my bag and handed it to him. "Can you do my back?"

"Sure." He said with a gulp and I giggled and moved my hair over my shoulder. I untie the back of my top and lay back down. I hear him intake some breath before his hands moved against my back. He began to rub the sunblock in and I couldn't help but moan at his warm hands. He tensed and then kept going before he was done.

"Can you retie my top?"

"Y-yea." I giggle again as he ties my top and I sit up to put sunblock on my legs. When I'm done I look over and see him drooling at me.

"Seth, your drooling." He closes is mouth and blush and scoot s closer to me when Brady, Collin, and Embry walk over to us.

"Hey Miken!"

"Hey guys." I say with a small smile as they sit with us.

"So what's new?"

"Nothing. My sister and Nessie are having a play date." I look over at my sister and Nes throwing buckets of water on Jake and then sand right after.

"So, is your sister single?" Brady asks me and Collin hits him in the back of the head.

"Yea, you interested in her?"

"Yea." They both say at the same time and then turn to glare at each other. I laugh and hear Lei call my name. I get up and walk over, but stop half way.

"Well, talk to her. I will warn you. She is the biggest pervert on the face of the planet." I laugh at their shocked faces and then turn back to my sister as she throws a bucket of water on me. I laugh and pick her up before running into the water. She squeals when we go under and Starts splashing me when we come back up. I see Nessie running out to me and catch her before letting myself fall in the water. When I come back up shes laughing and throwing water at me and my sister. We head back to land and I see them run over to their buckets and get ready to make a sand castle. I see Jake playing with them and bend over to flip my hair back and walk over to Seth and the guys. Their looking at me dreamily and I blush before a guy runs in front of me.

"Hey babe." A guy says to me. He had long black hair and was lean.

"Ummm, hi." I say with a blush and looked behind him to see the guys holding Seth back. He was shaking and looked like he was going to kill.

"So I see your with that guy over there. He your boyfriend?"

"Yea, he is."

"How about you hang with a man. He's a kid." I looked at him like he was dumb for a moment before I walk around him and roll my eyes. I looked at Seth and smile and see him relax before I feel a hand smack my ass. Did he just? I turn around to give him a piece of my mind and I see Seth hit the guy in the face. He starts beating the crap out of him and I touch his shoulder to pull him back. He looks at me pissed before calming down and dropping the guy.

"Next time you touch her, look at her, think of her, breathe near her, I'll kill you!" Seth seethed out before pulling me to him and going back to our stuff. We sit down and see the guys friends help him up and Seth begins to grumble about stupid dick heads. I lean on his shoulder and kiss his arm and feel the last of his tenseness leave. The guys look over at us and shake their heads before heading out. I see Jake smiling and shaking his head too as he continues to build a sand castle with the girls. We stayed for a little while longer and then get ready to go home. Seth drops me and my sister off and I give him a hug and a kiss before I head inside. I took a shower and got dressed in a red t shirt and white short shorts and red vans. I walked down stairs and saw my Dad walk in and grab a beer before laying down on the couch. I walk out to the car and climb in and see my sister smiling at me.

"What?"

"Lei told me about the little fight that happened."

"What fight?" Moka and mom ask me as we head to Port Angles.

"This guy hit on me at the beach and slapped my butt. Seth beat the crap outta him."

"What did he look like?"

"Amoka!"

"What! I want to know who this guy is to think he can put his hands on my sister."

"Do we want a recap of why we left Hawaii?"

"No mam."

"Alright then." I giggle and look back at Lo.

"So, Collin and Brady think your hot. And wanna know if you would go on a date with them."

"Two boys? Oh, this is good!" I start laughing and we listen to the radio and chat til we get to Port Angles. We get out and look at some of the shops before shopping for school supplies. We moved onto the clothing store and I bought some pants and sweat pants. I got some shirts and dresses to. We paid for all our stuff and headed home. By the time we got home it was 7 and Dad had grilled some burgers and pineapple slices. We ate and laid around before heading to bed. I had just put my clothes on when I looked out the window and swore I saw a wolf again. I looked closer and saw nothing. I shrugged and got into bed.

**Another chapter done :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**KayRenee :)**


	4. First Day of School

"Lo! Is this ok?" I asked as I walked into her room. She had on some jeans and a hot pink t shirt. She looked at me and smiled.

"You look hot!" I blush and throw a sock at her from the floor and go to the mirror and look at myself. I had on a green baby doll shirt with yellow swirls on the bottom and a yellow under shirt. Skinny jeans and green flats. I put on yellow bracelets and had on a green flower ring. I had my hair in curls and pined to the side. I went back into my room and grabbed my satchel. I pulled out my make up bag and put on some mascara and eyeliner. I put on some lip gloss and looked at the door to see my sister smiling at me.

"What?"

"Someone's dressing up."

"It's the first day of school."

"True." She says with a laugh and heads down stairs. I grab my notebooks and put them in my satchel before heading down stairs. I saw Moka eating cereal with Ka and grabbed some apples and oranges before cutting them up and grabbed some sliced grilled pineapple and threw them all in a bowl together. I was eating my fruit blend when my dad came down and kissed my mom good bye. He waved at us and grabbed his briefcase before heading out the door. I look at the clock and grab my satchel before watching Lo send all our stuff to the sink. I walked to the door and saw Lei come out her room in her pajamas to get breakfast. Moka took the keys off the hook and walked with me and Lo out the door.

"Bye mom!" We all yelled and then got in the car.

"That's our school? It doesn't look like that many kids stay on the rez!" I laugh at my sister and look at our huge school. Moka parks the car and grabs his flip flops before getting out the car. He wore a red t shirt and cacki's with red flip flops. His tribal tattoos showed along his left arm. We got out the car and I noticed a lot of people staring at us. I turn towards the entrance and see Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared, and Kim smiling at us. I smile back and blush. We walk up to them and I see Moka dap the guys before heading in. I look at them all curiously and they shrug, Lo eyes them evilly before her eyes land on Collin and brady. She brightens up and hooks arms with both of them and heads in. I laugh and shake my head before I hug Seth and kiss him. He grabs my hand and we head inside.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yea, a little." I say with a sigh as we walk down the halls. Jared has his arm around Kim's shoulders and walks ahead of us. Everyone kept looking at me or all of us with shock then they'd rush away. What the hell was their problem. I walk into the office and get my schedule. Seth walks me to my locker and I put my bag inside and grab a notebook, my pencil and pen, my glasses, and my phone. He takes my notebook and pens and hold my hand. I blush and smile as he walks me to class.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok." He kisses me and hugs me before handing me my stuff and running to class. I laugh and walk inside my class room.

"You must be the new student."

"Yes, Miken Ana."

"Ok, Ms. Ana. You can grab a seat." I look around the classroom and sit in the middle by the window. I put my glasses on and look down at my pone and smile at the text I got from Seth.

Seth : You look hot by the way :)

Mimi : Thanks :))

"Is anyone sitting here?" I look up and see a boy smiling down at me.

"No." I smile back and he sits down next to me. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. He had on a white shirt that had Billabong going up the side, jeans, and some vans.

"I'm Chua. Your new right?"

"I'm Miken. Yea." I blush and look down at my phone.

Seth : I think it's going to be hard paying attention knowing your right down the hall. :(

Mimi : You'll live ;)

"Okay class! We're going to go over the syllabus for this year."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"So I ran to the board for my turn and totally fall on my face. Not cool!" I laugh at Chua as we stop by my locker so I could put my stuff away.

"Sounds like your day is going good."

"Yea, yea!" I laugh again as we walk inside the lunchroom and head to the line. I grab two slices of pizza, fries, a water, and an apple. "You gunna eat all that?"

"Yea. Gotta grow." I say s he starts laughing. I pay for my food and look around the lunchroom and spot Seth, Lo, Moka, Collin, Brady, Kim, and Jared sitting down. Seth is looking around and when he spots me smiles and waves. I smile back and blush before turning back to Chua. "That's my boyfriend over there. Do you wanna sit with us?"

"No I'm good. I'm gunna go sit with my friends. By Miken, I'll see you in guitar." I wave him off and head to the table. I sit down next to Seth and kiss him as he puts an arm around me.

"Why were you talking to Chua?"

"We have 4 classes together."

"Oh, which ones?"

"English 3, Pre-Calculus, Guitar, and Study Hall."

"Oh, your taking guitar?"

"Yea I wanted something easy." I smiled and began eating. He was rubbing small circles in my back and we were all laughing and talking when Chua walked over to the table.

"Hey Miken."

"Hey Chua, what's up?" I felt Seth's hand tighten on my waste and turn to sit side ways on the seat and his hand slides to my stomach. He pulls me back a little and I slap his hand.

"I was wondering, did you wanna partner up and do the reading for English during study hall?"

"Yea sure! My friends Kim and Collin will be there to. You could sit with us."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." He waves and smiles before leaving our table.

"I don't like him."

"Why?" I ask as Seth looks at me and pouts.

"He likes you." I blink at him and then look at the others and they nod.

"You guys are over analyzing."

"Nope, look at his table M." Lo tells me and I turn around with the others and see his eyes get wide before he looks down and eats his food. I turn back and sigh.

"Why me?"

"Because your adorable, stunning, cute, sexy, smart-"

"Ok, ok!" We all laugh and Seth hugs me closer and kisses me. The bell rings and we head out to our classes. Seth walks with me to American History and we quickly grab our seats. Lo sits on the other side of me and gives me a goofy face. I giggle and turn to face the teacher as the class starts. I feel Seth 's hand rub my back and sigh as she hands us our books. We get our assignment and start reading. Lo was asking what page when I saw a note land on my desk. I look around and see a guy smiling at me. I open it and blush hard. Seth takes it from me and reads it before looking at the guy evilly and crumples it. The guy frowns at Seth and Seth rubs my back again. I look at Lo and see her laughing. I stick my tongue out and see a note land on her desk. She reads it and turns to look at a guy and flips him off. I laugh and hear Seth snicker next to me. The bell rings and we grab our stuff. I hug Lo good bye and Seth grabs my things again and walks me to study hall and holds my hand.

"Do you wanna come over and do the history homework at my house after school?" Seth asks me.

"Yea, I just need to check with the Volleyball and Cheer coach after school."

"Ok, bye Mimi." We hug and kiss again and he hands me my stuff. I go inside and see Collin and Kim sitting in the corner table. I sit with then and see Chua come in and wave him over. He smiles wide at me and rushes over before sitting at the table. He waves and smiles at the others and then pulls out his book.

"So how has your day been?"

"Good. I'm gunna go talk to the cheer and volleyball coaches about joining the teams. I use to play when I was in Hawaii."

"That's cool! Lo too?" Kim asked me.

"No, she's going for soccer."

"What's Amoka going for?"

"Football." I sigh out and they laugh at me. I start reading with Chua and we answer the assigned questions together.

"I don't like that guy."

"Why?" Brady asks me as I walk out of the school.

"He keeps eyeing her."

"Dude, he won't try anything, he's a pussy!" I laugh with him and waited for the bell to ring and for my heart to come back to me. We were just sitting there talking when the bell rang and I saw Chua and his friends leaving. I narrowed my eyes at them and saw Chua roll his eyes. I was about to go at him, when Brady and Collin held me back. I sighed and waited 10 more minutes before Lo and Mimi walked out with Amoka. She smiled and walked over to me before hugging me and giving me a kiss.

"So how was study hall?"

"Boring and full of sleep." I laughed at her answer and saw her wave good bye to her siblings. I waved by to Collin and Brady and got in the car with her. We headed to my house and I grabbed her hand along the way.

"You're house is cute."

"Thanks." I said with a smile as we went inside. I walked her into my room and we sat on my bed. She sat indian style and I laid on my stomach.

"Ok, do you wanna answer questions 1-5 and I'll do 6-10?"

"Yea, that's fine." We started reading and I saw her put her glasses on. I stared at her for a while and smiled when she looked at me and blushed. She tucked her hair behind her ear and I smiled goofily as I thought about how beautiful she was. I looked down at the book and finished my part. She handed me her part and I copied it down. I handed her mine and she did the same. We put our work away and she laid down on her back. I leaned near her and turned her to face me.

"Why do you always stare at me again?" I laughed and smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Because your so perfect. Your beautiful and amazing." I smiled goofily at her blush and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled me to her by my neck and I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back and I followed her until I was on top. I let my hands go down her sides until they landed on her waste. I sucked on her lip and rolled so she was on top of me. She broke our kiss and looked down at me with her flushed face. Her hair fell over her left shoulder like a curtain and she smiled down at me before straddling me and leaning down to kiss me. I pulled her closer and let my hands rub up and down her back until they held her down to me. I let my hands go down further and I caressed her butt. She moaned and I whimpered and flipped us back over. I broke our kiss and kissed her neck. I sucked and laid wet kisses there and marveled at the sounds she was making. I felt her legs open to let me fall inbetween them and wrap around me. I let on hand stay on her butt as my other went up her stomach and cupped her breast. She arched into me and I went back up to her lips and kissed her hard. I broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked back up at me and smile before pushing me back and sitting up. She looked so sexy with her messed up hair and puffy lips.

"I should get home."

"Ok." I said a little disappointed and I saw her smile as she crawled over to me. If that wasn't the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my life. I held my breath as she stood on her knees and brought me to her and kissed me again.

"You should come over tomorrow after school."

"Ok." I said dreamily and heard her giggle. She got her stuff together and we headed down stairs. I looked in the kitchen and saw my sister making dinner.

"Hey Seth. Hey Miken."

"Hey." We both said. I saw Miken blush and try and hide her neck. I look closer and see a dark bruise there and start to smile wide. I look back at Leah and see her eyeing me weirdly and lead Mimi out the door. We get in the truck and hold hands as we head to her house.

"I'll call you tonight." She says to me as I hold her to me and kiss her.

"Ok, I'll be at Sams." I kiss her one last time and watch as she walks inside the house.

I head back home and drop the car off before I phase and run to Sam's I hear Jared, Embry, Brady, and Quil in my head.

_Wow, that's hot!_

_So that's why your stuck to her like glue._

_Shove it Em!_ I think about what happened at school and think about Chua.

_It's not worth it Seth…._

_You say that when a guy hits on Kim!_ I huff and phase before entering the house.

MSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I'm home!" I yell as I walk in the house.

"How was Seth's house?" My mom asks as she prepares dinner.

"It was good. We did some homework and I met his sister." Not to mention we had a bomb make out session.

"That's good."

"No babies?" I hear my dad yell from his study.

"No babies!" I yell back with a laugh. I head up to my room and see Lo on my bed.

"You made out with him! Don't lie, there's a hicki on your neck!" I blush and clothes the door. "So?"

"We had a bomb ass make out session." I said with a smile as she squealed and hugged me.

"And I found out about try outs. Their next week."

"That's good."

"Dinner's Ready!" I walk down stairs and we all eat dinner. I take a shower and put my hair in a top not. I put on red shorts and a tshirt and grab my phone before heading down stairs to the couch.

"Hey beautiful!" I blush and giggle.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, at Sams house with the guys. Getting ready to play some football, then headin home." I heard all the guys yell aww and blushed. "You?"

"About to watch a UFC match with Moka ,Ka, and my dad."

"You watch UFC?"

"Yea. It's cool. I know it's not a girly thing-"

"It's not and it's hot that you watch it!" I blush and laugh.

"Well, I'm gunna watch the match. Have fun with the guys."

"Bye Mimi!"

"Bye Seth." I sigh and hang up the phone. I watched the match with my brothers and dad and then head up to my room and go to sleep.

**First days are always rough! Review! :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee:)**


	5. Go Team Go!

"Go Mimi!" I yelled as she served the ball. I sat next to her family and mine as she played. They were winning 5 to 2. I saw the ball go back to their side and saw the set it up and she spiked it and got a point. "Woo! Good job!"

"She's doing so good!" Kaili said as she waved a sign. I laughed and stood up with Amoka with her number on our shirts. His saying baby sis and mine saying super girlfriend. I saw them take a break and she blushed when she looked at us. I laughed and sat down as she huddled and they talked over a game plan. They started up again and were demolishing the other team. When the game was over we won 12 to 8.

"You did good babe." I lifted her up and hugged her as she smiled at me and blushed. I sat her down and we all laughed. We all met up at the dinner in Forks and I introduced her to Cheif Swan and my mom. Our parents hit it off and were talking about having a bar b que at her house. We were heading out when I smelt something sickly sweet. I looked over and saw a pale guy in black eyeing Miken with red eyes. I growled and saw Amoka, Leah, and my mom tense. I rushed Miken to the car and we all headed to the house. Leah decided to stay with mom and Charlie just in case.

"Why were you growling?" I froze and glanced at her before I went back to looking at the road.

"I had something in my throat."

"Oh, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine now." I grinned and she looked at me worried before smiling and looking back at the scenery.

"Are you going to the football game tomorrow? Amoka's playing and I'm cheering."

"Yea, I'll be there. Some of the guys will be there too."

"Oh boy!" I laughed as we pulled into her drive way. I saw Jake there and smiled as he had Nessie's hand. When we got out the car, she ran to Mimi and hugged her. I saw Mimi smile and kneel.

"Are you excited for the sleepover?"

"Yea!" She said with a big smile. She grabbed Mimi's hand and dragged her to the house. I smiled and dapped Jake before heading inside.

"If she gives you any trouble call me or seth and we'l be here pronto."

"Okay Jake! What harm can a little girl do?" Miken laughed out as she waved us off and kissed me before closing the door.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Okay so what do you guys wanna do first?"

"Let's dance!" Lei yelled as she, Nessie, and two little girls, Sarah and Nina, she met at school. Me and Lo laughed before we stood up and started some music and began dancing. I wiggled my butt and started turning in circles.

"Hey! No moves from Charlies Angles!" Lo yelled and I laughed as I sucked my cheeks in and acted like a fish. Nessie twirled around and giggled. We all plopped down on the ground and got the bedding ready to watch Lilo and stitch. I know, Hawaiian people watching a Hawaiian movie, ha ha. We grabbed pop corn and leaned back and watched the movie. By the time it was over all the girls were knocked out and we took our food in the kitchen before laying on the couches. I was asleep for 4 hours when I felt someone nudge me. I looked around and saw Nessie with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Jake!" She said and some tears fell.

"Shh, come here." I opened my arms and sat up as she hugged me and cried.

"Don't cry! He'll be here after lunch to come get you ok?" She nodded and I kissed her forehead and she went back to sleep. I laid down and let sleep take me. When I woke up again it was 7 am and I yawned and stretched before walking into the kitchen and seeing my mom making waffles. I grabbed some plates and help set up. I heard foot steps and saw Nessie walk over and sit at the table. She yawned and watched us move around. I grabbed some pineapples and apples and sliced them into little chunks before putting them into bowls. I put three mini waffles on each plate and put syrup on them. I sat the plates at the tables and saw everyone else walk in.

"Where's Moka and Dad?"

"They went fishing with Billy, Charlie, and Kale went with them." Mom said as she put cups of milk in front of us. We ate and laughed and then everyone got ready for the day. We got dressed and went outside to play on the playground. When it was 12, we came back inside and had burgers and fries for lunch. Around 1: 30 all the parents came to pick their kids up. Dad, Moka, and Ka came in and set the fish they caught and gut in the freezer. I heard the doorbell ring and saw Jake smile and saw Nessie jump on him. I giggled.

"Was she ok?"

"She missed you, but she had a lot of fun." I smiled and waved them off as they got in his car. I went back inside and ran up the stairs to get ready.I put on my cheer uniform and put my hair in a high ponytail and tied the red ribbon through it. I applied my make up and looked at myself. I looked like barbie!

"You look like barbie!" I looked at Lei and saw her laugh as she ran away. I sighed and put my lip gloss on before running down stairs with my cheer bag and got in the car. Amoka was in the front seat and my mom Dad was driving. I saw my mom get in the other car with my other siblings and take her time. What else did you expect from a pregnant woman? Yea my mom was now pregnant. We rushed to the school and I jumped out I ran to the locker room and saw Amoka rush inside his. I put my bag under a bench and then went out to the field and started stretching.

"Hey M!" I looked over and saw Kim, Jared, Seth, Quil, Collin, Brady, Embry, and Leah waving at me. I saw Seth wave over my family and then smile stupidly at me. I blushed and waved back before going back to my stretches.

"M, you hang with them?" Kara asks me.

"Yea, why?"

"Well, they've been known to suck people into there group and they all follow Sam around like a puppy. They don't do anything without his order. Like some kind of super gang."

"Really?"

"Yea." The announcer started talking and we all stood up. I grabbed my pom poms and smiled wide and hooted. I looked over at my bother run out onto the field and yelled and rooted him on.

"That your brother?"

"Yep, Linebacker."

"Wow, he's hot!" I laugh and shake my head at Tessa and we get in formation. We cheer through out the game and when it's over, we lost 36 to 38. I walk back to the locker room and change clothes. I put on my black shorts and a white muscle shirt and my white flip flops. When I walk out I see Moka frowning and talking with some of the guys on his team. They all look pissed and shake their head. I walk over Seth and the guys and see them talking to my parents. I was half way there when Chua and his friends walked over to me.

"Hey M!"

"Hey Chu, what's up?"

"Nothing, hey, we're throwing a party at my house and I was wondering if you'd be down to go?"

"Can I bring Lo, Moka, Seth, Kim, and Jared?"

"Yea, sure." He mumbled unhappily before giving me the direction.

"See you at 8."

"Ok, bye." I said as I walked around them and headed to Seth. I saw him glare at Chua before smiling at me and hugging me. He kissed my cheek and then handed me to my parents.

"You did good sweetie."

"Thanks, I hope Moka's not too pissed."

"He'll be ok. A stupid kid from the other school called him a dumb fuck." I looked over at Moka walk to us huffing.

"You guys will do better next time."

"Damn straight!"

"Amoka!"

"Sorry mom." He mumbled and I laughed.

"Dad, a friend of mine invited me to a party at his house. I told him Moka, Lo, Seth, Jared, and Kim would have to come if they can."

"Sure go have fun. No drinking and no smoking."

"Ok." I say with a smile as we get in our cars and head home. I run upstairs and freshen up. I take the make up off my face and let my hair down. I put on a a purple tank top and a black jacket. I put on some skinny jeans and purple vans. I grab my satchel and head downstairs. I see Seth pull up and head to the door.

"I'm leaving!"

"Be home by 2!"

"Ok!" I yell back. Me, Lo, and Moka head to Seths truck and see Jared and Kim in the back seat. I climb in and kiss Seth. We head to the party and see the medium sized house packed with rez kids. We get out the car and Seth holds my hand. We walk in and everyone greets us. I walk over to a cooler and grab a grape soda when Chua walks over to us.

"Your not gunna have a beer?"

"Don't drink."

"That's cool." He says with a laugh and nods at Seth before leaving. We walk over to a couch and sit down and Seth puts his arm around my waste and hugs me to him. I smile and look at everyone dancing before How Low Can You Go by Ludacris came on. Lo dragged me with her to the dance floor and we started dancing. I was laughing at her as we mimicked each other. I started popping and dropped low before coming up slowly. I turned to see Seth eyeing me like meat and told him to come here with my finger. He walked over to me and I turned my back to him and started grinding into him. He put his hands on hips and started grinding into me. I felt something hard poke me and blushed and made my way slowly down to the floor. I worked my way back up and turned to him and laughed at his shocked face. He kissed me hard and brought me to him. We stood there making out for a while. We broke apart and Wen back to our seats to see one taken. He sits down and I sit on his lap and look to see where everyone was. Amoka was dancing with Tessa and Jared and Kim were making out by the drinks. Lo was dancing with Chua's friend Makya. I leaned back against Seth an felt him push me up and then lead me outside. He hugged me to him and I looked up at him and saw a dreamy look in his eyes again. I kissed him and felt his hands go to my butt. I deepen the kissed and moaned as he massaged my butt and pushed me closer to him. I felt something poke me again and held him closer to me by his neck. He walked me backwards and I felt my back hit the outside wall. He lifted my legs up and I wrapped them around his waste. He let one of his hands massage my breast and I gasped as he moved his mouth down to my neck. I moaned and grinded into him and heard him pant.

"Seth."

"Mhmm."

"Let's slow down." I breath out as his hand goes up my shirt. He stops and takes in some breaths before he kisses me again and let's me down. I straighten my clothes and look up at him. He is looking at me so heatedly and I blush, but I kiss him and then grab his hand and lead him back inside.

"We should go." Lo says as she walks over to us. We grab everyone and say bye o people as we head out. I fall asleep on the way home and feel Seth kiss my head and open my eyes to see I'm home. I hug him and kiss him good bye before getting out the car and stretching. We head inside as they drive off and go to sleep

"So how was your first night of blue balls?" Sam asked as everyone laughed and nudged me. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"What's up with you?" Quil asks as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Miken's going to Hawaii for thanksgiving."

"She'll be back in 4 days. You will live."

"What if while she's down there she realizes she wants to stay. What if she sees an ex and develops feelings for them?"

"Your over thinking Seth!" Leah snapped at me and I slouched down the couch.

"When is she leaving?"

"3 days."

"Well, make these three days amazing and then talk to her all the time while she's away."

"Ok, I talked to her mom and she said I could see her off."

"Well, there you go. Don't be such a tard!"

"Shut up Collin!"

"You still didn't answer us when we asked about the blue ball thing. Embry showed us this mornin how such a grouch you were."

"I never a human being could be so…"

"Sexy."

"a tease."

"Seductive."

"Yea, all of that."

"Join the club." Jared and Sam say at the same time and we all started laughing. We hear a cry and Emily leaves the kitchen to go see to Bethany Michelle Uley. Sam stops her and goes see the baby instead.

"Maybe if you ask, they'll take you with them." Brady says as he turns the TV on. I freeze and a smile on my face before I get up and run to my truck. I head down to their house and knock on the door.

"Hey Seth, how are you? Miken is still at practice." Kaili said as she let me in and went back into the kitchen.

"I came to ask you and Mr…...Barret if I could go with you guys to Hawaii?" She looked at me with wide eyes and a smile and called Barret into the kitchen.

"Hey Seth! Miken won't be home for another hour."

"Seth want's to know if he can come with us to Hawaii." He looked at me and then smiled.

"I don't see why not."

"How much is the ticket?"

"This close to the day, near $1000." I blanch and looked shock and they laugh.

"Ok, I'll go figure out how-"

"We'll pay for it." Barret said and I looked at him shocked.

"Sir, you don't have-"

"Think of it as an early Christmas present." He said as he walked back to his office. I looked at Mrs. Ana and smiled wide at her smile and hooted as I ran out the door. I drove home and Phased to tell the guys.

_Told you!_

_I'm so excited!_

_That's awesome!_ I phased back and went inside to tell Leah.

"Leah! I'm going to Hawaii! They invited me to go with them." I smiled wide as she smiled and shook her head at me. I went upstairs and finished up some homework before heading back to Mimi's house. I knocked on the door and saw Mimi open the door and swooped her up and kissed her.

"What's with the excitement?" she said with a smile.

"I'm going to Hawaii with you!" I said and saw a smile spread on her face. She kissed me and laugh as I sat her down and we walked inside. We went up to her room.

"No babies!" I heard Mr. Ana yell and laughed.

"No babies!" Mimi yelled as we walked into her room and closed the door. I sat down on the floor across from her and read for tomorrow while she did math homework. We were half way through when Ka opened the door and looked at us before closing the door and yelling 'No babies!' I laughed and looked at her blushed face. She had on booty shorts and a muscle shirt and her hair was in a top not and it was wet. She must of just got out the shower. She had her legs spread open and was bent over a textbook. I leaned over and saw her look up as I kissed her. It was supposed to be light and I deepened it and leaned forward more and pushed her back. I ended up on top of her with my hand on her chest and moved my lips down to her neck I sucked and laid wet kissed there and kissed the tops of her breast. Her breathing quickened and I felt one of her hands roaming my chest. One hand went down to my pants and cupped me. I took a sharp breath and moaned. She grabbed me there and I start kissing her with more passion. All of a sudden she pushed me back to where I was sitting and grabbed her book. I looked at her confused before her little sister came in. She smiled at us and then closed the door and yelled 'No babies!'. I sighed and looked at her and she giggled at me.

"That's not funny."

"Dinner's ready!"

"Yea it is." She said as we stood and headed down the stairs I ate with her family and then she walked me to my car.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Don't forget to pack warm weather stuff." She hugged and kissed me before walking back inside. I stared at her butt for a while before sighing and getting in the car. I headed down to Sam's and had a goofy smile on my face.

"Get lucky?"

"Nope, going to Hawaii." I heard the laugh and sat down.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jake asked as he sat Nessie in his lap.

"I don't know."

"You should tell her everything soon."

"Yea, if she knows what her brother is, then you won't have anything to worry about except for the imprint thing."

"I don't know what she'll say."

"Well, wait til you know it's the right time."

**Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxo**

**KayRenee:)**


	6. Aloha

"Aloha! Welcome to Honolulu, Hawaii!" The sign read as we went down the escalator. I saw aunt Debra waving at us. I smiled and held Seth's hand as we all walked up to her.

"Hey! I've missed you guys!" She hugged my family and when she turned to me, she smiled wide and looked at Seth with a curious eyebrow.

"This is my boyfriend Seth." She gives Seth a hug and smiles as she turns to me.

"He's a cutie! Good job girl!" I laugh as we walk to the van and pile in. We drive down the high way and I point out all the different spots I like to hang out at along the way. We pulled up to our old house and I saw all our family waving at us and it was decorated with lays and flowers and had a big sign. We got out the car and all my guy cousins yelled and dog piled on top of Moka and Ka. I laughed and hugged my aunts and uncles before walking over to Seth. I introduce him and all my cousins and uncles give him a glare before smiling and hugging him. We put our stuff away in our old rooms and I show Seth to his room, the one right next to me. I head back down with him and head to the backyard. We eat and laugh as my aunts Debra and Hulali try and get my mom to hula dance.

"Come on M! Go get dressed and hula with us!" I laughed and smiled at Seth before going and getting dressed. I changed into some spandex short shorts and put on the grass skirt. I took my top and bra off and put the brown string bikini top on and the flower crown on my head. I put a lay on and flower bracelets and put on the flower anklets. I walked out and blushed at the mesmerized look on Seth's face. I stood next to Lo and Lei and my aunts and started moving my hips to the music. We laughed and danced and I lost formation and laughed til I cried when Seth drooled at me and then got slapped in the back of the head by uncle Pai. I went over and sat next to him and kissed his cheek as he held my hand and we watched my family go wild and dance.

"Okay everyone. We are here for three more day. Come back tomorrow." I grabbed Seth's hand and we went inside the house and got ready for bed. He kissed me and hugged me good night before I went inside my room and fell to sleep dreaming of smiling indian boys.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

I ran downstairs when everyone was asleep and went outside to phase.

_Holy shit! Hawaii looks awesome._ I think about today.

_Sounds like your having fun._

_Yea, it's amazing down here. I'm-_ I hear a howl and hear Leah and Embry howl for the others. Within seconds, everyone is in my head. I hear something coming at me and let loose a howl of my own. I stop and turn to see Amoka run out and phase. He walks over to me and then 5 other wolves come running and stop in front of us growling. They see Amoka and stop before sitting. I look between the white and brown wolves and Amoka until her phases and pulls his pants on.

"Seth, it's ok. It's just my pack." I nod and run behind some trees.

_After you get done talking phase and report back! _I phase and pull my shorts on before I walk back out and see four other guys and a girl standing there. I walked over to Amoka and stood next to him.

"Seth, these are my pack Anela, Brian, Kole, Kuhua, and Josh. Guys, this is Seth. His pack is back at La Push."

"So your a wolf too? Sweet!" I smile at the one named Josh and laugh as Anela slaps him on the head.

"So this is Miken's boyfriend?"

"Yea." Amoka gives me a nudge and I nudge him back with a laugh. I look over and see her frowning.

"Logan's not gunna be happy with this."

"Whose Logan?" I ask and they look at me and then each other.

"He's the guy whose been trying to win her over for the past 8 years." Josh answers and I hear myself growl.

"It's cool though, he's been in friend zone for the past 7 years so there's no possible way." Kuhua says in a bored tone. He shifts closer to Anela and I see her get defensive.

"So why is here?"

"Invited for thanksgiving." I smile and rock back and forth.

"Do you care about her?" Josh asks me and I tense.

"More than you'll ever know."

"Good answer. She's like our little sister, we will kill you if you screw her over."

"I'm not worried about that. I don't plan on doing that." We all laugh ad they phase. They nod at us before heading back to where they were from. I nod at Amoka as he walks back in the house and phase again to tell everyone what happened.

_Okay, so everything's ok?_

_Yea, I'm cool._ I phase and throw my pants back on before running to my room and falling in the bed. I was asleep for an hour when I heard my door open. I shift and see Mimi walk inside and close my door quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"Missed you." She said as she crawled in my bed and we faced each other. I caressed her face and leaned into kiss her. I pushed her back and laid on top of her and pulled her closer to me. I moved my lips to her neck and nibbled and sucked there and heard her moan low. I massaged her breast and kissed the tops of them and moved my other hand to the front of her shorts. I let my hand slide inside her shorts and was about to touch her when she stopped me. I looked up at her face and saw her breathing hard before she pushed me back and crawled on top of me. She kissed my neck and cheeks before kissing my chest. I hissed when she got to my nipples and licked and bite them. She worked her way down until She was tugging my pants off. She stared at me wide eyed and blushing before she licked up my dick.

"Fuck!" I breathed out hard and grab the back of her head when she takes me all in. I feel one of her hands working me up and down while the other massages my balls. I hiss and pant as my eyes roll back and feel myself about to come. She stops and looks up at me and I whine before she crawls back up me and straddles me. She begins kissing my neck again and whisper's in my ear.

"If you don't wake up, I'm gunna throw water on you." Wait. What?"

"Seth."

"Seth."

"Seth!" I bolt upright in bed just as a bucket of water hits me. I look over and see Lo smiling wide while Mimi is blushing and coughing.

"Dinner is gunna be in 30 minutes. You should get ready, were going the the beach." She walks out with Mimi and stops at the door way. "Nice morning wood." I look down and blush and see her laughing as she closes the door. I fall back on the bed and jump up when I realize its still wet. Why couldn't it have been real!

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Okay new boy, were gunna teach you how to surf, the right way." I laugh and see Mimi get her surf gear on. I grab her dad's old board and paddle out til I'm with the rest of them.

"Watch and learn boys." Mimi and Lo say as they go out. The catch the same wave and ride it out like it's a piece of cake. I laugh as she splashes Josh and comes over to me. I kiss her and yell out as Lo flips me over. I come back up and glare at her as everyone laughs. I sink back in the water and go up to her board and flip it. When I come back up she's shrieking for revenge and her uncles are holding the stomachs.

"New boy has guts! I like him!" Uncle Pai says as he paddles out. I paddle out after him and try to catch a wave but fall off the board.

"Don't think to much! Just let it happen!" Mimi yells at me. I take a deep breath and catch another wave and hold it this time. I paddle over to the guys and high five them.

"Good job! Next time, try and not look like you think your gunna fall." We all laugh and catch some more waves. I get back to the beach and sit with our stuff when a group of guys walk over.

"Yo, New boy! What you doin here. Natives only." He points to a sign and his friends laugh expecting me to get up.

"Why should he leave when he's my boyfriend?" Miken says as she walks over to me and sits in between my legs. They look at her in shock before one of the guys kneels down.

"M! Didn't know you were back."

"Really?"

"Yea, How is everything?"

"It's good. I'm back for thanksgiving." She leans back onto me and puts her shades on. I kiss her cheek and hear one of the guys snicker.

"So, your with this tourist?"

"He's not a tourist, he's my boyfriend. Deal with it Logan." I tense at the guys name and glare at him before I pull her tighter to me. He looks at me and narrows his eyes before leaving with his friends.

"I don't like him."

"Me either." Lo said as she sat down and drank a vitamin water. I watch as the sun sets and see everyone packing up.

"We're gunna chill here for a while." I look down at Mimi curious before everyone else nods and head back to the house. We lay there on the beach and she finally says something when the suns down.

"Do you think were moving too fast?"

"No." I look at her shocked and see her sit up and turn to face me.

"I feel extremely close to you Seth. I don't know what it is, but I feel like were meant to be and it just feels like too much right now."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! I just need to know everything isn't going out of hand." She puts her head on her knees and I lean forward and move the hair from her face.

"I have something I need to say." She looks up at me worried and I smile. "I am….in love with you ok? I care about you so much! I know it seems like it's all happening so fast, but I don't feel like it is. I feel like everything is so slow. I wish time could speed up to when were married with kids of our own and a house in La Push." I take a deep breath and look at her shocked face be fore shestands up. I stand up with her and we stare at each other. "I know you might feel-"

"Seth…..I love you too." She leans up and I meet her as we kiss. I pull her to me and hold her as she bites on my lip. I suck hers in my mouth and she gasps before I swoop my tongue inside. W stand their kissing and holding each other and I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Who wants to cut the turkey?"

"You should grandpa!" Lei and Tonya yell as they sit next to our grand father. I sit next to Seth and smile as he rubs his thumb over my hand under the table. I blush and look at my grandpa as he makes his yearly speech.

"We all come together for this feast to thank the day that brings us together. This day we welcome new faces and relive with the old. We, look around and thank God for the people we have as family. I would like to say welcome Seth, to our family dinner!" Everyone clapped and he smiled and waved. "Now, let's cut into this turkey before it gets cold." We all laugh and eat and talk as thanksgiving get under way. I smile and kiss Seth's cheek as he fixes my plate.

"You look beautiful." I blush and smile as he passes down the food. I wore a burgundy dress that stopped mid thigh and had a low back. I had on white flats and my hair was in a low side pony tail and had a white plastic flower in it.

"So Seth, what do you plan for your life." Uncle Pai asks him and everyone stares at him.

"Well, I want to become a mechanic on the rez and work at my friends shop. Eventually open my own shop and create a chain."

"What about Miken, where does she fit into all this?" The whole room gets quiet and I blush as red as a tomato.

"I hope she'll one day marry me and we'll have a butt load of kids." I looked at him shocked and blush redder and smile as he rubbs my hand and smiles down at me.

"No babies!" We all laugh and I shake my head at my dad.

"No babies." We coninue our dinner and then everyone heads home with huge portions. I walk up stairs and see Seth taking off his clothes. He turns and faces me shirtless before I eep and quickly get in my room. I close the door and get ready for bed. I walk to the bed when I hear a knock on my door. I open and see seth standing there.

"What's up?" He leans down and kisses me before hugging me.

"Goodnight, I love you." I blush and feel my heart beat faster and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too." I whisper and close the door and he walks away with a goofy smile."

"You love him!" I jump and scream to find my sister behind me all goo goo eyed. "How cute!"

"Shut it!" I laugh and kick her out my room before finally going to sleep.

**Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	7. 808 and Heartbreak

"Seth, what is this?" I smile and cover her eyes as we walk into my house. I turn on some music and smile when I hear her heart beat faster. I walk her into the kitchen and uncover her eyes.

"Happy five months!" I laugh at her shocked face and pull her back to me to hug her. I had put candles around the kitchen and then dimmed the lights in the living room. I kissed her neck and was shocked when she turned around and kissed me hard. I was about to kiss her back when she broke away with a huge smile on her face. I pulled out her chair and then went and sat in my own. "You look beautiful." I smile when she blushes. She had on a green dress that was long sleeved and went to the middle of her thighs. She had on white flats and white jewelry and her hair was wavy and loose.

"Thank you. I can't believe you did all this." She said with a smile and blush as we started eating. I asked Emily if she could make me anything that sound romantic. I got a lot of slack from the guys, but her and Kim gave me ideas that Sam and Jared used n them to be romantic. She made steak and mash potatoes and a strawberry cheesecake. I helped steam vegetables. We ate and talked and when I went to get the cheesecake she looked at me with a wide smile.

"I remember you liked strawberries." She squealed and I laughed when I put the cake on the table. I sliced us both some and we ate in silence.

"That was so good Seth! I didn't know you could cook!"

"I can't. I asked Emily for help." She laughed and I lead her to the living room. I sat with her on the couch and turned the TV on, I started the movie and laughed when she punched me.

"Lei told you?"

"Yep." I smiled as she cuddles into me and Lilo and Stitch starts. We watch the movie and I smiled nervously when the credits rolled. I felt her sit up and stretch and turned to face her. I looked at her and saw her yawn before looking at me with a smile.

"I have something to tell you Mimi."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Regardless of anything I say, I still love you with all my heart ok."

"Ok Seth." She said with a curious smile and I held her hands and took a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf. Well shapeshifter that can turn into a wolf."

"What?"

"I can turn into a wolf. Like howl, a wolf." I looked at her nervous for a minute when she just looked at me with wide eyes. She stared at me and then got up and dragged me outside.

"Show me."

"Are you sure?"

"Show me." I smile and then start taking my clothes off.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't phase with my clothes on." She blushes and looks down and I finish undressing and phase. I look down and hear the guys in my head.

_You told her?_

_Yea…._

_You gunna tell her everything? _I hear her shift and move closer to me and look up. She stops and stares at me wide eyed before walking towards me again. She puts her hand out and I move my head down and she strokes my fur. I hear her giggle and look in her eyes to see her smiling

"You look cute."

_Yea, I'm gunna tell her everything._ I go behind the trees and phase.

"Mimi, can you pass me my clothes?" I laugh when she eeps and throws them to me. When I walk over to her and hug her she looks up and smile at me.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Moka…...is a wolf." I look at her seriously for a moment before sighing.

"I know."

"What!"

"I was checking on your house to make sure everything was ok and he caught me." She looked at me shocked and then curiously. I fidgeted under her gaze.

"Seth…."

"And he met the guys. We're all wolves."

"All of you?"

"Yea, even Leah."

"Wow!"

"Yea." I smile as she smiles up at me and strokes my cheek.

"Seth, I can control plants." She rushed out and blushed as she looked down. I grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know? Did Moka tell you!"

"No! I…..when we were on the beach, that second night, you were happy and some flowers started growing out of no where, and when you were sad the tree wilted. I kinda figured it was you, so I took you to see the Cullens because Edward can read minds."

"So, you had Edward read my mind." She looked at me hurt and backed away.

"Yea, but only to see if you were a good person. I mean, to make sure your family wasn't harmful. I mean-"

"You didn't trust me so you wanted to see if I was a good person?" She looked teary eyed and hurt and I felt my heart break.

"I love you ok. I just wanted everyone else to see what a great person you are." I reached for her and she backed away further.

"I'm gunna go Seth. Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"What? Why! Look, I'm sorry ok. I didn't know how to bring it up. And that's not all we need to talk about."

"So you lie to me. The only reason I met them was for your freaky friend to go through my head! You said all those nice things and you said you loved me-"

"I do!"

"You don't do that to people you love!" She screamed and I saw tears going down her face. "I'm leaving Seth." I go to stop her and I feel vines hold my legs. She runs back in the house and I hear the front door close and her car drive off. The vines wear off and I fall to my knees. How could any of this went so wrong? What did I do? I feel my heart break and a stabbing pain in my stomach. I shake and phase right there. I hear Jake and Jared in my head and they stop running when they see what happened.

_Damn man…..why did you tell her?_

_I wanted to be honest. It all just came blurted out. She hates me._

_Just give her a while ok. She'll probably be ok by tomorrow._ I ran to Sam's house and phased and walked inside.

"So how'd it go?" Emily asked with a smile.

"She hates me." I sigh out.

"What! Her brothers a wolf, she can't hate you when her br-"

"She doesn't hate me for that. She adores the wolf. She hates me because I couldn't shut my mouth and told her about why we went to the Cullens." They all looked at me shocked for a moment. "She hates me!"

"She'll come around." Kim said as she patted my back.

"Seth! Get your dumbass out here!" I heard Amoka yell. I got up from the table and walked over to the door and see him standing in the front yard shaking. Lo was next to him frowning.

"Hey guys-"

"Shut the fuck up and explain to me why my sister came home crying!" Lo yelled at me and I saw Amoka phase and crouch down.

"It was a misunderstanding, I didn't mean to-"

"Cut the shit. We really thought you were good for her, but you turn out to be just like every other guy. Stay away from her. Stay away from our family." Lo gave me one last glare before she got in her car and drove off. Amoka growled at me before running off. I sigh and walk back inside and sit at the table. I put my head on it. What the fuck!

MSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMS

"Hey M! Wanna sit with us?" I smiled and sat down next to Chua and his friends. I took a bite of my pear and almost spat it out when Chris slipped and landed on his butt. I stopped laughing and looked around to see my siblings sitting with their new friends. I look at my old table and see Seth looking at me sadly. I blush and look away to see Chua try and steal my fry.

"Hey!" I laugh and try and get it back. He puts it in his mouth and I realize were close. I blush and back away in time to see Seth shove his food on the ground and get up and leave. I look down and feel Chua grab my chin.

"Don't mind that dipshit. He's just pissed that some people actually care about you." I blush and look away when the bell rings. I go to my locker and change out my stuff and go to class. When I walk in, I see Seth sitting at our usual seating area and try to find another. I see all the seats are taken and sigh as I sit next to him. Lo comes in and sits next to me and glares at him before looking forward. Half way through the class a note hits my desk.

S- Can we please talk?

M- Why? I'm the enemy remember.

S- No, your not! Your the girl I love. Please just talk with me! I'm gunna go to your study hall ok?

M- Don't you have something to do after this?

S- Your more important.

I read that part for a little while and sigh.

M- Fine. Meet me at the last table.

I pass the note back to him and pull out my book to read. I look over at Lo and see her eyeing. I pull out a piece of paper and pass it to her. She scribbles something down, then passes it back.

Lo- What was that about?

M- We're gunna talk next period

Lo- What? You can't be serious!

M- I should here him out.

Lo- No, you should cut his dick off.

M- Lo, I'm gunna talk to him.

Lo- Fine.

She huffed and went back to reading. I sighed and turned to my own book and saw Seth staring at me from my peripheral. I look at him and see him give me a sad smile before looking down at his book. Why did I feel so hurt? Why did I feel so empty? The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and headed to study hall. I dropped my stuff off at the table with Kim and Brady and walked over to the corner table where Seth was. I sat down and we looked at each other for a little while.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to lie to you. I just wanted to know if you had powers. I should have asked you, but I didn't know if you had any." He sighed and looked at me sadly.

"I get it. You should have just asked."

"Will you ever forgive me?

"I don't know."

"Please! If you really really liked someone and saw they were weren't normal, wouldn't you just wanna check them out?"

"Yea, but I wouldn't be sneaky about it!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you okay. I seriously love you." He looked at me heartbroken and I felt all my resolve break.

"Seth, I can forgive you. But it's going to take a long time for me to trust you again ok. Until then. Let's just take things slow and be friends." I see him look at me hopeful.

"So, we're just friends?"

"Yea." I smile at his excited look and stand up to walk back to the table. I look back and see him sitting there. "Are you gunna sit with us?" His face brightens and he grabs his stuff. I sit with Kim and Brady and see them smiling at us. We start our homework and Chua walks over to us.

"Hey M!"

"Hey Chu, what's up?" I notice Seth tense and look at him questioningly.

"Nuthin, just wanted to make sure your still going to my christmas party tonight. Don't forget Amoka and Lo."

"Yea, we're still going. I'll see you tonight." I wave and smile at Chu and go ack to my book.

"So he's throwing a party?" I look up at Kim shocked.

"Yea, weren't you invited?"

"No, he didn't invite us." Seth answered and I furrowed my brow.

"That doesn't seem right." I sigh and try to think of why he wasn't invited.

"So what's the theme?"

"You have to come dressed up. No one can be Santa, that's his costume."

"What are you going as?" Seth asked with a sigh.

"Lo is going as an elf, Amoka is going as a reindeer, and Chu asked me to go as Mrs. Claus, but then everyone would assume we're a couple so I'm going as a snowflake." I saw Seth glare. "What? What did I say?

"He likes you."

"I know."

"Do you like him?" He asked me warily and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"No, I've told him that repeatedly for the past two weeks, that just because I'm single doesn't mean I want to date anyone right now." I saw him relax and heard the bell ring. He walked me to my locker and held my duffle bag. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." I smiled and blushed as he walked me to cheer practice. We had reached the gym and I was about to head in when he grabbed my hand. "Can I at least get a kiss?" I laughed at his puckered lips and kiss her cheek before heading inside.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

I sat in the bleachers and watched as she practiced. I smiled and felt joy every time she would look at me and blush or smile. I let out a sigh and heard shuffling to the left of me. I saw Lo come over with a frown and sit next to me.

"I know everything."

"She told you?"

"Yep. Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to know. I know I went about things the wrong way, but I love her a lot Lo! She's everything to me. I didn't even get to tell her the most important part."

"Which is?"

"I can't tell you…..I can only tell her."

"Fine. But be honest this time around." I laugh when she nudges me. "We all like you Seth, your just like a sibling to us and a kid to our parents. Don't break her heart ok?"

"I won't promise!" We laugh and then see Chua and his friends come in and sit down in front. They talk and clap every time Mimi landed a flip or did a dance move right.

"I DON'T like him." I seeth out.

"Me either, he's always staring at he chest." I feel myself snarl and want to beat the shit out of him, but remember I'm at school. I stand up and eye them one last time before saying bye to Lo and head home.

"Did it go better today?" Leah asked me when I walk in the house.

"She forgave me, but we're back to being friends now. At least she will talk to me. I just hope she doesn't meet someone else." I sit at the table and sigh.

"Well, she seems like she has a good head on her shoulders, and if she's your imprint, she'll come back." I sigh as Leah starts cooking again. I go to my room and do my homework. I come back down and eat dinner with leah before going outside and phasing.

_Seth! How'd it go today?_ I showed Embry what happened.

_At least she'll work it out with you. Hey it's 8:30. Are you gunna check in on her?_ Quil asked me.

_Yea_ I run over and follow her scent til I end up at Chua's house. I see everyone dressed up and Chua talking and flirting with Mimi. She looked gorgeous. She had on a clear blue mini tutu and a powdered blue bikini top with her hair in curls and had powder blue ribbons in it. She had glitter all over her body and a snow flake crown. I glared at Chua as he leaned into her.

"M, so, you back with Seth?"

"No, we're just taking things slow."

"Well, I think you can do better."

"Oh really? What if I don't want to?" I felt my heart flutter. She still loves me?

"You should. Be single and play the field. You never know what you might find." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. She blushed and smiled nervously before backing away and walking to the other side of the room and stood next to her sister who was dressed like an elf, except the outfit looked like it was a kids.

"If he doesn't stop hitting on you so strong, Moka is gunna kill him."

"I know, I wish Seth was here." I felt happiness at that and couldn't stop myself from getting giddy.

"Well, can't you howl for him or something?" Mimi starts laughing and Chu walks over to them.

"M, can we talk outside?"

"Umm, yea, sure." She said with a smile and let's him lead her to his backyard. I follow and watch as he looks around nervously.

"Well, I wanted to know if we could go on a date? Like grab something to eat or mini golf or both." I growled low. This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"I don't know. Chu, I'm gunna be honest with you, I still love Seth ok? I don't want to start a new relationship or develop feelings for someone else when I care about him so much. It wouldn't be fair. And if we work things out, I don't wanna end up dropping you for him and hurting your feelings."

"I guess that makes since. But, you won't know if you could get over him unless you try." What the hell was this dick head thinking. She's my imprint. He stands no chance.

"When you put it that way it makes since. But, I just don't feel comfortable dating right now ok?" She smiles and rubs his arm before heading inside. He nods and follows her and I walk back to see a good view of her in the house.

"What was that about?"

"He asked me out."

"What! Please tell me you said no."

"Of course Lo! I still love Seth ok?" She blushes and a small smile goes to her lips. I feel my heart speed up and see Lo smile.

"Good. I don't like Chua." They laugh and I decide to sit there and make sure she's ok the whole night.

**Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	8. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!

"Merry Christmas!" My mom yelled as she waddled over to us. She sat on the couch with my dad and we all opened our presents. Ka got a Wolverine action figure and movie, Spiderman pajamas, a transformer helmet, and bike. Lei got a princess movie collection kit, a pink bike, and some barbies. Lo got an iPod touch, a gift card for Wet Seal, and a gift card for Roxy. Amoka got 800 bucks from everyone back home and I got a new surf board, some sweaters and scarves, and an iPod touch. We got mom and dad movie tickets for The Book of Eli and a spa reservation. We had just got down opening them when the door bell rang. I opened the door and saw Seth there.

"Hey!"

"Hey, what are you doing here? Merry Christmas!" I said with a shocked smile. I looked at his outfit and realized I looked a mess. I had on flannel pants and one of my dads t shirts with my hair in a sloppy bun. I blushed and saw him hold up five boxes.

"Thought I'd bring these by." I smiled and let him in.

"Seth!" Ka ran at him and hugged him before grabbing a batman wrapped box. He laughed and handed Lei a strawberry shortcake wrapped box, My mom a silver wrapped box, my dad a blue wrapped box, Lo a yellow wrapped box, Moka a green wrapped box, and then he handed me a small pink wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas!" We opened our boxes and everyone burst into smiles. Lo got a gift card for Icings, Moka got sound system for his car, Lei got nurse barbie, Ka got a race car set, Mom got a gift card for Baby's R Us, and Dad got a coupon for a free oil change and tune up. I looked at mine and back at him and smiled before I opened it. I got a necklace from Kay jewelers. It was silver and had a heart with diamonds all over it. I looked up at him shocked and saw him smiling shyly.

"I thought that maybe you'd like it. I know you said let's take thing slow, but-" I kissed him hard and backed away smiling and ran to my room.

"I was gunna wait til later to give you this, but here!" I handed him the medium sized box and blushed. He smiled wide before opening it and pulling out to van shirts and a little box. He opened the box and their was a watch inside it. It was gold and it had a black base where the hands were. He looked up at me with a wide smile. "I hope you like it."

"I love it." He put it on and then smiled down at me. "I was wondering if you'd go to a Christmas party with me. At Emily's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." He breathed out and I blushed. "It starts at 4." I looked at the clock and eeped.

"Okay, sit right here while I get ready." I ran up the stairs and went to my closet to look for an outfit. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a blue sweater. I took a shower and put my outfit on and grabbed my black leather jacket and put on my black leather boots. I blow dried my hair and let it fall down and ran downstairs. I grabbed my new black scarf and put it on before saying bye to my family. I walked with Seth to his truck and blushed and smiled when he opened the door for me. We sat in the car in silence while we drove to her house.

"I missed you." Seth blurted out.

"I missed you too." I blushed and looked outside.

"I'm glad your coming. I for sure thought you were gunna say no." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He glanced at me surprised before smiling. We pulled up and I smelled the food and heard the music from the house. I got out the car and blushed when Seth grabbed my hand. We walked inside and everyone smiled at us.

"Miken! Long time no see!" Emily said to me as she held the baby. I took my jacket and scarf off and hung them up before going over to her and smiling at the baby. I looked around and saw a flower pot. I walked over to it as it grew a large yellow and red lilly and plucked it. I walked back over to the baby and smiled when she grabbed the flower and cooed.

"It should stay bloomed without water for 10 days." I looked up and saw everyone looking at me shocked and I blushed before looking at my feet. "I'm sorry, am I doing something wrong?"

"No! We're just getting use to you doing that. It's an amazing gift."

"Amazing? That's a first. The last time I showed someone what I could do, he called me an abomination." I laugh nervously before walking outside in the backyard and siting on the edge of the porch. I looked up and saw Seth sit down right next to me.

"You're amazing, beautiful, smart, caring, loving, and hot when your pissed. You're not an abomination. Whoever said that was a retard." I laugh and snuggle up to him as he puts his arm around me. We sit out there for a while and then he tilts my chin up to look at him. "I know I don't deserve you and you have every right to say no, but can you consider being my girlfriend again?" I looked into his eyes and saw so much love and adoration. I made a small smile and kissed him softly.

"Yea, I'd like that." I smiled as he smiled wide at me and kissed me hard. We stood up and walked back inside.

"You're wearing the necklace." I look down and smile.

"Of course, I got it from you." I smiled and blushed as he held my hand and sat down with me on the couch.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Everyone ready?" Barret yelled as he turned the TV up. My sister, my mom, Charlie, and Mimi's family were all gathered and we were celebrating New Years. I laughed as we held up our sparkling cidars and the adults held up their wine and beers.

"10"

"Mimi." She looks up at me and smiles

"9"

"Yea?" I lean down and kiss her. She smiles wider and hugs me closer to her.

"8"

"I love you." I whisper in her ear and pull her in the kitchen.

"7"

"What's going on?"

"6"

"I imprinted on you!" I yelled over the music and saw her looking at me questioningly.

"5"

"What?"

"4"

"Imprinting is when you find your soul mate and realize the world is centered on that person."

"3"

"You love that person unconditionally and you want to spend the rest of your lives with them."

"2"

"You would give up the world for that person. You're my imprint."

"1! Happy New Years!" I looked down at her and see her shocked expression before she starts smiling and she jumps in my arms and kisses me hard. I laugh as she drags me inside and we celebrate with her family.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"We're gunna get three more soon." Me and Quil look up at Jake as he sits down.

"What do you mean?"

"Klark, Julian, and Chua will phase soon."

"What! Chua?" I say angrily and feel myself shake.

"Calm down…..The Cullens want to leave soon. They've stayed to long." We got silent and everyone came inside.

"What's going on?" Embry asked as he grabbed a muffin.

"Klark, Julian, and Chua are gunna phase soon."

"What? Awe man!" Collin complained as he sat down.

"And I'm leaving in a month. The Cullens think they've stayed here too long." Jake sighed out as we all got quiet.

"Where to?"

"Canada. Sam, can you be in charge while I'm gone?"

"Yea. No problem." We all got quiet and everyone looked around.

"I'm gunna miss you guys." He said an dwe all looked at him with a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll here us everytime you phase. We'll try and keep seth from killing Chua." We all laughed and gave him a hug.

**Short Chapter. Review!**

**xoxoxooxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	9. Valentines Day and Tragedies

I walked with Seth down the hall and saw a girl eye me evilly before I blushed and frowned. We walked to lunch hand in hand and he had a big shit eating grin. I dropped my stuff at my locker and I smiled when I opened it to be full of roses. I looked up at him to see him look away and smile. I pick the bouquet up and see a small box inside a medium sized teddy bears hand. I open the box and see a small silver ring with a heart and a diamond cross in it. I hold it up and notice our names engraved in it. I smile and kiss him and put it on my ring finger. I look up at him and laugh at the happy look on his face. I carry my stuff to lunch with me and smile when he gets behind me and hugs me to him. We waddle our way through the lunch line and I laugh when he swats my hand and pays for lunch. We end up waddling like that to our table and laugh at the huge teddy bear sitting next to Kim. We sat down and Klark and Julian kept hitting each other and laughed. I saw Chua come in and look around for a seat and ends up looking right at Lo. He gets this weird awestruck look on his face and I point it out to Seth. He tenses and looks and then suddenly relaxes.

"He imprinted on Lo." He whispers to me and I look between them wide eyed before smiling and laughing.

"What's with the laughing Mr. And Mrs. Match-a-lot?" Lo asks us as we eye her evilly. I woke up and wanted to were a pink and red long sleeved v neck shirt and skinny jeans with pink hearted vans. I come to school and see him wearing a red shirt and red vans. I smiled and toyed with the necklace he gave me.

"Chua likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous! He's still hung up on-"

"Hey, beautiful. Happy Valentines Day." Chua says as he hands her a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. I smile and giggle as she looks at him for a moment before blushing and smiling as he sat down next to her. The bell rang and we went through the rest of the day.

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" Seth's says with a smile as he walks me to practice.

"Yea." I was wondering what he had planned when he kissed me and hugged me to him. When he let go, he watched me carry all my stuff with me to practice.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Happy Valentines Day!" I smiled and looked at the hotel we were at. "Lo, told your dad you were going to stay the night at Tessa's house." I looked over at him questioningly and saw him pull out a duffle bag. "She packed your over night bag."

"I'm staying the night at your house?"

"No, here." He pointed to the hotel and I blushed and smiled wide. He carried our over night bags and our stuff before we walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Flanerikan Inn. How may we help you." The girl said as she smiled at Seth flirtatiously. I eyed her and grabbed his arm more. She looks over at me and sneers.

"We have reservations under Clearwater." She checked the system before smiling and handing him his key just as he turned and caressed my face and kissed me. He smiled at her shocked and put down face and handed him the key before we went to the elevator.

"Seth, where'd you get the money for this?" I asked him as I looked around at the glamourous of it.

"Well, I would have worked for the money like I usually do. Fixing stuff or watching kids, but the Cullens gave me the money for this." I blushed and smiled as we got off on our floor and walked to our room.

"Tell them I said thank you." He smiled down at me and kissed me again before walking in the room. The room was huge and beautiful. I walked into the bathroom and saw a huge spa bath tube and walk in shower. I went into the bed room and looked at the king sized bed and smiled. I looked in the living room area and saw the big TV and smiled. I walked to the couch when he came out the bedroom and grabbed my hand. We left the room and went to the elevator. We got to a floor that held a restaurant and I marveled at the grandness of it.

"Welcome to Okino's."

"Clearwater." Seth told the host and he led us to our booth. I slide in on one side and blushed when Seth got on the other side and held my hand.

"I'm Xavier and I'll be your waiter for the evening. What can I start you off with?"

"I've have a raspberry ginger ale." I said as he passed me a menu.

"I'll have a a sprite." We look through the food and my eyes get wide when I see the prices. I looked up and him and then back down.

"It cost so much! I'll just order a salad."

"No, order what you want. If you don't, I'll order half the menu and you'll eat something." I laughed and ordered a chicken alfredo ravioli and he ordered a medium rare steak and mashed potatoes. We ate and talked and before I knew it the food was gone.

"Would you like desert?"

"No, we're done." I smiled at Seth as he laid some money in the bill envelope and helped me up. "You look beautiful." I blushed and smiled as we got in the elevator. I had on a red sweater dress that went to my knees and red flats. My hair was in curls and I had light make up on. We walked down the hall and he stopped at our door.

"Wait right here." He smiled down at me and kissed me before running inside and closing the door. I waited 10 minutes and heard him yell for me to come in. I walked in and saw the light off except for the bedroom and took my shoes off before walking in. I poked my head through the door and gasped before I came fully in. There were candles lit everywhere and the lights were off. There were rose petals scattered along the bed and floor and I see Seth leaning against the door frame in a towel. I blush and meet him half way in the room.

"Seth?"

"I wanted to be romantic." He said as he smiled sheepishly. I tip toed and kissed him. When we parted he handed me a towel. "I thought we could take a bath." I blushed and smiled as I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I took my close off and put my hair in a top not before climbing in the warm bubble water.

"You can come in Seth." I say with a blush and smile when he comes in. I blush harder and look down when he drops the towel and climbs in. I look back up at him and smile when I here music and laugh. "Lifehouse?"

"Yep." I laugh harder when he turns it up and starts singing. "'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose and it's you and me and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." I blush when he looks at me and he wipes a hair out of my face. "There's something about you now. I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right." He leans into me and kisses me and we sit there in a soft kiss when he shifts to move closer to me. I hesitate before I wrap my wet arms around his shoulders and meet him half way. I moan and shiver when he lifts me and the air touches my once warm skin. He pulls back and look at me before smiling and kissing me again.

I hear 'Hey There Delilah by The Plain White Tees' play and smile at him. I kiss him again and marvel at his heat. We stay there kissing and I moan when one of his hands grabs and caresses my butt and the other massages my breast. He pulls me closer to him and I'm in his lap. He kisses me and I move my legs to either side of him and feel myself jump a little when something pokes me.

"Sorry." He says in a rush and blushes.

"It's ok." I say with a small smile and kiss him. I feel him move his hand to rub my back and he kisses me harder. I slowly sit on his lap and here him hiss when I rub against him. He breaks away from my mouth and sucks on my neck. I lean my head to one side and see his ear. I lean forward and bite it. He freezes and I'm about to apologize when he moans and starts kissing me all over my neck. I gasp in shock when his hand on my back suddenly touches my crotch. I look at him and he rubs me softly. I throw my head back and moan as he moves me further up. I feel his lips kiss along my collarbone and then the tops of my breast. He sucks a nipple in his mouth and I gasp and moan at the feeling. I can distantly here James Blunt, You're Beautiful in the background and feel my eyes pop open when his hand rubs my pearl. I grip his shoulders and he nibbles on my other nipple while his other hand rubbed my breast and feel myself moving against his hand. He rubs me harder and then I feel him insert a finger. I moan and pant when he adds another. I feel myself coil and something in me starts to want, no need more. I grip his shoulders harder and hear my breathing come out in gasps as I move harder against him. He moves faster and I feel the coil in me snap. I gasp as I come and hold onto him harder. I finally come down and take deep breathes as he kisses me. He picks me up and carries me out the tub and into the bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me again before kissing along my neck and collar bone. He made a trail down my body til he reached his destination. He spread my legs apart and licked down my shaven lips. I gasp and he slides his tongue inside my lips. I moan and arch off the bed and grab the sheets. He spreads my lips open and sucks on my pearl before sticking his tongue inside me. I start panting and the coil inside me starts up again.

"Seth…." I moan his name and he grabs my legs tighter and spreads them farther apart. I moan as he licks inside my lips again and feel the coil start up again. I feel myself about to come again, but he stops. I whine and her him chuckle as he makes his way back on top of me and kisses me. He lifts my legs until their over his shoulder and I gasp as I feel him at my entrance. He kisses along my neck and slowly pushes in. I feel him stretch me and her him hiss as he pushes all the way in. He gets all the way in and I moan as he shifts. He takes deep breathes in my throat before he pulls all the way out and then pushes in again. I moan loud and gasp as he starts a slow rhythm. He starts moving faster and I feel myself coil again.

"Seth….don't stop…." I groan out as he speeds up even more. I feel him kissing along my neck and one of his hands rub my nipples. I arch off the bed and groan when he speeds up. I feel the coil in me snap and scream his name as I come. He starts going faster until he stops and pulls out of me. I look at him and see him look up to the ceiling and his arm moving. I look down at him and see him jacking off. I blush and look up to see him smiling at me and then grunt. I see something white come out of him and sit the sheets right between my legs. I look back at him and see him become soft. After a while it becomes hard again. I look up at him and see him blushing and smiling shyly.

"He likes you?" I giggle and get curious and stick my hand out shyly and touch him. I hear him his and look up at his face and see his eyes concentrated on me. I look back at him and this time let my hand grip him. I move up and down him and here him taking deep breaths and panting. I lean forward and lick the head of him where a little of his come was already leaking.

"Fuck!" He yells out and I laugh as I take his head in my mouth. I lick around him and suck until his hands come down to my head and he pushes me closer to him. I take more him in my mouth and suck him in and hear him start panting harder. "Right there…" He said out of breathe and I felt more confident. I let my teeth graze him and feel him hold my head still as he comes. I make a split decision and try to swallow as much of him as I could. He bent over and was taking deep breaths when his hands fell off my head. I backed away from him and he fell to my side and rolled on his back.

"Wow." I giggle and curl next to him. We lay there for a couple of minutes before I feel sleep consume me.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

I woke up and stretched when something kept my arm from moving. I looked over next to me and saw Mimi asleep with the cover pushed down by her feet. She was laying on her stomach on top of my arm and I smiled at the glow on her skin. I pulled her back to me and felt her shift until she was laying across me. I looked up smiling. I had sex with Mimi. I finally had sex. I felt her shift and raise her head up and smiled at me before kissing my chin.

"Good morning." I kissed her back and she giggled before she stretched and sat up. She climbed of me and grabbed her bag before running in the bathroom. I looked at her confused before she poked her head back out. "You taking a shower with me or what?" I jump up and run to the bathroom and hear her giggle. After a long and relaxing shower we come out and get dressed. She had on a yellow sweater and skinny jeans with her leather jacket and black scarf. I put on a blue shirt and some jeans with my blue vans. We put our stuff away before heading out the hotel. I return the key to the hotel and we head over to the dining area for breakfast. We had bacon eggs and toast and then headed back to La Push. I met her sister and Chua at my house and hugged and kissed Mimi before she headed out. I walked inside and saw Collin and Brady sitting there smiling.

"How was you're Valentines Day?"

"Amazing." I say with a smile as I head up to my room and throw my bag in there. I run outside with them and phase and we head to Sam's house.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"I can't believe it!" Lo squealed as she sat in my room on my bed. I giggled and nodded my head and she smiled. "So was it amazing?"

"Yea. The best sex of my life." I said with a blush and smile.

"You what!" I heard a yell downstairs and felt myself pale. "Miken Elaina Ana, get your ass down here now!" I walked downstairs with my sister and saw my dad shaking.

"Dad?"

"You lied to me?" I saw my mom look at me disappointed and I looked down.

"No, I lied for her." Lo said and I looked at her shocked.

"Why would you do that?" My dad yelled as he eyed us both.

"Because she obviously loves him and he loves her and she wants to be with her."

"Shut the hell up Lolani. That's it, you are no longer allowed to see them or talk to them."

"Excuse me?" Lo said shocked as I looked at me.

"You're not allowed to see those boys. I forbid it."

"Well, I'm seeing him anyways." Lo said with a sneer and my dad growled.

"Go to your room!" Lo huffed and went upstairs while my mom and dad stared at me.

"We expected more from you." My mom said and I felt my eyes tear up.

"I'm human, I make mistakes."

"No, you disobeyed me. I should send you back to Hawaii-"

"I'd only come back. I love him dad!"

"No, your in lust with him."

"No. It's love. You just don't get it."

"I don't? Explain it to me then how my daughter became a whore!" He yelled at me and I felt tear roll down my face. I heard my mom gasp and backed away from them before grabbing the keys off the key hook and running out the door.

"Miken! Honey come back!" I heard my mom yell, but I couldn't go back. I got in my car and drove off down the road to the high way. I didn't realize where I was going til I was half way to Seth's house. I wiped my eyes when I heard a horn and tried to stop the road. The car slide and my tires couldn't get a good grip when I saw a truck come straight at me.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"I bet you five bucks that Chua won't get any as long as Seth." Quil said as we all sat around. I had called Mimi twice and she didn't answer me. It kept going to voicemail.

"Ok. It's a bet. You forget her sister is a pervert." Embry said with confidence and we all laugh at the dreamy look on Chu's face. I was about to call Mimi back again when I feel my phone vibrate and see Lo's name.

"Hello?"

"Seth! I don't know what happened!"

"Slow down, Lo what's wrong?" I say in panic and hear everyone get quiet.

"Miken was in a car accident." I feel my heartbreak and my phone drop as everyone stares in shock. "Seth? Seth!"

"Babe, he's in shock. We're on our way!" I hear Chu say and feel him drag me to the car. I break out of my shock and take my close off before phasing and running. I hear Leah and Jake in my head they get quiet when they see my turmoil. I run until I see forks hospital and hear Chu tell me to wait so he can give me my clothes. My world was falling apart.

**Review…..sad chappie :(**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	10. Hospital Complications

Hey guys! To answer the question before, barret only has heard the story of the wolves. He doesn't know about imprinting…... yet!

MSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMS

I rushed into the hospital and saw her family in the waiting room. I felt myself start shaking and wanted to attack her dad.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I said menacingly as Amoka and Chu held me back.

"I was just so angry." He said defeatedly and I looked into his wary and tired eyes. I saw a doctor come around the corner and walk over to us. Barret stood up and Kaili clutched onto him as the doctor stopped in front of us. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She's stable. The truck hit her, but luckily her car was angled. If she was straight, she'd be dead right now." I felt my heart beat fast as he took a deep breath. "Her spleen is ruptured and she's suffering from internal bleeding. Her right leg is fractured in four places and a piece of the steering wheel-" I saw a nurse rushing past him and another one run out the room to get him.

"Dr. Harris! She's going into cardiac arrest!" He ran away from us and into her room and I saw medical equipment being rushed inside. "Her body's going into shock." It was quiet as we listened to them try to save her. The beeping of a machine kept getting faster and faster until it stopped suddenly. No. No this couldn't be happening.

"No…...no,no,no,no,no,no" I kept chanting. Kaili started sobbing and sinking to the ground and Barret grabbed ahold of her and started crying. Lo wailed as she held onto Lei and Kale. I felt my world go numb.

"Clear!" I heard the doctor yell as a machine made a noise. "And again. Clear!" He did it again and her heart started up. I felt like someone hit me in my gut. After 5 minutes. I saw the nurses rush her through some doors and see a tube sticking out of her mouth. The doctor walks back over to us.

"We're taking her into surgery. Her internal bleeding seems to have gotten worse. We're gunna check on another source and then monitor her for the next few days." He gave Barret an understanding smile before gripping his shoulder and then walking through the doors. I felt myself lean against a wall and sink to the floor. I pulled my knees up and folded my arms and laid my head on them before I started shaking. I didn't realize I was crying until Lei came over and sat next to me hugging me. I felt my self start sobbing and hug into myself.

"She'll be ok Seth." I hear Brady say as him and Collin come in. I hear her dad on the phone with someone and I start to get angry. I look up at him pissed and stand up.

"It's your fault." I say in anger as Amoka tries to hold me back and Brady grabs me from behind. "If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be in here!"

"You're the one who slept with my daughter. You took advantage of her!"

"I took advantage of her? I love her! I would never take advantage of her!" I felt myself start to shake and started breathing hard.

"Love? You're too young to know what love is!"

"It's when you'd give up your entire world for that person. When you feel like everything is right when they're with you. When your life feels like it has meaning!" I screamed and he looked at me quiet. "When you'd do anything to see them smile or happy, even if it means not being with you." I feel myself start crying again and fall to me knees sobbing. Kaili rubs my back and tries to sooth me. "I love her ok! I love her with all my heart!"

"It's ok Seth. She'll be ok." Kaili whispered. More for herself than for me. I hear her start to cry and being lifted by someone. Lo is crying in Chu's arms and I lay my head on the floor.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

My head hurts like a mother-

"Fuck." I rasp out and turn my head to open my eyes. I blink a couple of times and turn to face forward and see myself elevated. I look around and notice I'm in a hospital. What the hell happened? I try and figure out why I'm here and remember the truck coming at me. I look around and see a nurse walk in and smile at me.

"You're awake! Good, let's check your statistics." She walks over and looks at some papers and checked the chart. "Everything seems good. You gave us a couple of good scares." I smile as she walks away and notice a couch with sheets on it. I look at it curiously and look over at the nurse to see her smiling. "Your boyfriend has been here the whole time."

"How long have I been here?"

"3 days." I looked at her shocked as she smiled and left. I waited for a little while before I felt drowsy again and sleep claimed me.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Do you think she's gunna wake up?" I could hear someone ask.

"Calm down, the nurse said she woke up fine earlier."

"I should of been here."

"Seth, you need to eat." I heard Lo say with a laugh. I turned my head and heard everyone get quiet. I groan and here the door open. "She's awake!"

"Babe….babe? Can you here me?" I open my eyes and see Seth smiling down at me. "Hey."

"Hey" I rasp out and cough. I see him go to a counter and grab a cup and fill it with water. He walks over to me and helps me drink it. My parents and family walk in and I see Aunt Hula and Uncle Pai. A nurse walks in and checks my chart again.

"Seems like your still doing good. I'll go notify the doctor." She smiled at me and my family before leaving. My mom came over to me and rubbed my arm.

"I'm so happy your ok!" I made a small smile and croaked a little. Seth got me another cup of water and the doctor walked in.

"Miken, how are you feeling?"

"Good." I rasped out. He looked over my chart and smiled before scribbling some stuff on it.

"How'd you feel when we woke up earlier?"

"Head ache." I said a little better and felt my mom rubbing my arm again. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and brushed it off.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked me worried and I tried to smile, but the pain came back again. The doctor came over and moved to check when I felt it get worse. I heard the sound of something beeping really fast and realized it was my heart.

"Nurse! I need you guys to back away." He said as he moved right next to me and checked my eyes. "We're are you feeling the pain?"

"My…...chest." I breathed out and felt my breathes become faster and then the bed was moving.

"Get her into ICU and a xray. I need to see what's going on in there. If its serious, prep for surgery." He told a nurse and I felt a stinging in my veins from the IV.

"What's going on?" My mom asked as I heard crying.

"Something is happening with her heart. We're going to check and make sure that the crash didn't make it unstable." I faintly heard him explain before I started fading out.

"Doctor! She's seizing!" My eyes rolled back and everything went blank.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

We had been sitting in the waiting room for 4 hours. No one had came out yet and I was getting anxious and thinking of what had been wrong.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given her that water. It's all my fault."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Kaili reassured me and held my hand. Barret was rubbing her back when Lo stood up.

"I'm gunna take Ka and Lei to get something to eat." She said solemnly and Chu got up to follow her. I sat and kept going over everything when my mom and Leah came in.

"Any news?"

"No, we haven't heard anything yet." Barret said and I felt my mom rubbing my back. Leah sat down and we waited again. Another 30 minutes passed before the doctor finally came out.

"What happened? What's going on?" Barret asked as we all stood.

"We originally thought that her heart was failing, but we realized that it was just weak. We put a tube in that will reinforce it."

"How long will it be needed?"

"At the most a week. If she heals like she has been, she'll be able to leave here the day after it comes out."

"When will we be able to see her?" I asked.

"In a little while. She's still out." I sighed and sat down rubbing my face. I looked over at Leah and saw her staring at the doctor kinda funny. Oh shit! I grabbed her and sat her down and saw her look at me with a blush.

"Did you…"

"Yea, I did." She sighed out as we looked at his hand. No wedding ring. Good. I took him in and studied him. He looked around 30. My sister was only 21. He was rugged and looked like the gay football player in Valentines Day.

"He looks gay."

"Don't say that!" She whispered at me and I couldn't help, but crack a smile.

"How is she?" Brady and Collin said as they walked in.

"He said her heart was weak and they put a tube in to help it. Leah imprinted on the doctor by the way." They looked at her shocked before laughing. The doctor looked over at her and smiled before walking a way. He got to the door and looked at her again before going inside. I looked at my sister and saw her blush and shook my head.

We waited another hour and the nurse came and got us.

"You guys can come in and see her now. But only two at a time." Barret and Kaili went in first. Then Amoka and Ka, Lei and Lo, then me. I walked in and saw her laying there and smiled sadly before I sat next to her and kissed her hand. I rubbed the skin and stared at her face.

"Hey babe." I waited a while and just sighed. "Don't scare me like that again. I think I had a kid or two." I laughed quietly and kissed her forehead. "I love you." I got up and lingered before I made my way out of the room. I felt tears sting my eyes and walked past everyone til I was outside. I ran into the woods and took my clothes of before phasing.

_Any news?_ Embry and Jake asked me and I showed then what happened. _She'll be ok._

_I should have stayed. I should have protected her._

_You can't blame yourself. She lost control of the car._ I got quiet and ran for a while. By the time I got back to the hospital it was nightfall and I didn't see my mom's car in the parking lot. I walked back inside and saw Leah talking to the doctor and blushing. I sat down next Amoka and sighed as we waited again. A nurse came out her room and I watched as she walked over smiling.

"She's coherent right now. You can see her if you want." I jumped up with her family and we walked in her room. She turned her head sleepily and made a small smile before reaching out.

"Don't make sudden movements." I said as I rushed over to her. She coughed and I grabbed her some water when the doctor walked in. "Is it ok if she has some water?"

"Let's wait a while, we don't want her throwing up because of the anesthesia." He said with a smile. I put the cup down and held her hand as her mom rubbed her other arm. "You gave us quiet a scare earlier." He said with a smile as he looked over her chart and checked the drip. "Nod your head if your doing ok." I saw her faintly nod and smiled as Lo let out a relaxed breath. "I'll make sure I have a nurse come in every 20 minutes to check her vitals and what not." He smiled at us as he walked to the door. "And in 20 minutes, you can have some water and ice chips." I looked down at her and smiled before sitting in the chair next to her. I saw her smile over at me and then her dad cleared his throat. She turned to him and I felt her tense. I couldn't help the growl that came out my mouth.

"Miken, sweet heart, I'm….sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that or called you that. I was just so hurt and shocked that I let it over come me." He said in a whisper. She relaxed and let her other hand rest on his before she turned back to me and smiled before closing her eyes. I rubbed her hand and saw Lo get up.

"Guess I should call Kara and Tessa. They'll wanna know she's ok." She walks out on the phone and I lay my head on the bed and look at her.

"Seth, have you eaten?" Kaili asked me as she waddled over.

"No, but it's ok."

"No, you need to eat." I went to argue, but saw the look in her eyes and knew other wise. I went outside and phased before running to Emily's. On the way I caught that sickly sweet scent I know all too well. I stopped and sniffed it out before realizing it was leading to Miken's house. I narrowed my eyes and ran there to see a dark figure in her room. I growl loudly and howl. I hear everyone in my head all at once. I tell them where I'm at and stare the vamp down and growl as he walks out holding her under wear.

"They smell just like her." I growl and move to attack when everyone comes behind me. "Oh you brought friends? No matter, they won't keep me from what is mine." I growl again and feel my muscles twitch. He took another deep sniff. "She smells as lovely as she looks." I snarl and move to pounce when he disappears. I look around and growl before I run back to the hospital.

_Klark and Julian stay over here and wait to see if he comes back. Quil and Leah run through the woods and see if you can find him. Embry, you and me will check around the hospital. _I ran to the tree line and phased before throwing my clothes on and running to the waiting room.

"Seth? What's wrong?" Amoka asks as he sniffs and growls.

"Their was a vampire at your house. He took Mimi's under wear." Amoka growled and started to shake. "He's somewhere in the woods, the other's are checking for him." I see him run past me and walk into the room. Mimi was still asleep and her mom and dad were talking and Lo was holding her hand. Kale and Lei were asleep on the couches.

"Seth?" Barret asked as he took in my expression.

"A vamp was at your house earlier." Lo looked up at me shocked and Barret growled while Kaili looked shocked and scared. "My friends and Amoka are checking right now and trying to track him."

"Is it safe to go home? The kids are tired and we wanted to get them to bed."

"They can stay with my mom until it's safe. Leah is going to be staying there and Charlie will be there. I don't want him to be able to get to you guys." I said in defense as Sam walked in.

"Everything seems to be clear for now. Just to be safe, a wolf is going to have to chaperon you guys." They nodded and Kaili got Kale ad Lei together before heading out with Sam. Amoka came back and left with Lo and me and barret stayed and watched over Mimi.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Everytime I wake up, my heard hurts like-

"Shit." I whisper and hear a chuckle next to me. I squint my eyes open until I see Seth grinning at me. "What?"

"Your cute when you curse." I blush and smile as he kisses me and rubs my hand. I look around and see the room empty and look back at him. He rubs my arm and I sigh as I lay my head down.

"How long have I been out?"

"10 hours…..it's almost 7." I smile and yawn as I try to sit up. He rushes over and move the back of my pillows and uses a remote to push me up. He goes and grabs some ice chips before sitting them in front of me. I go to pick one up and he laughs and feeds one to me. "No lifting, your still kinda weak." I smile and let him feed me ice when the nurse walks in.

"Okay, you can have this to eat." She says with a smile and passes me a cup of blue jello. Seth feeds me a bite and Lo walks in with Chu smiling.

"Jello?" I nod and see her shudder before giggling. I eat some more and keep it down with a smile. The nurse comes back in 10 minutes and smiles to see no throw up and bring me some soup. I eat the soup and realize I'm starving. I finish that up and blush when my stomach growls.

"Don't be embarrassed. You haven't had any solids in 4 days. If that was me, I'd be eating them out of a cafeteria." I laughed and smiled at Seth and saw him put another bowl of soup in my face. I scarf it down and see him looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just hot when you eat like that." I blush and hear Lo and Chu laugh when my mom and dad walk in. Mom rushes over and gives me a hug and dad kisses my forehead. I smile at them and sigh when Seth starts rubbing my hand.

"Are feeling ok?"

"Yea, eating." I say with a smile at my mom. I look at the door and see the doctor come in. I smile and he checks my chart and tube again. I look at it curiously and see it going to my chest and look up at him. He smiles down at me and then his face contorts. I panic and turn to see Seth and everyone gone. His eyes turned red and he walked over to me with a sneer.

"Wake up." I panic and look around hear a machine beeping fast. "Wake up."

I jump up and look around to see everyone looking at me scared. I feel Seth grab my hand and see the doctor looking at me worried.

"Are you ok?" He asks and I see Amoka and my dad standing in front of something. I nod my head slowly and see him come over and feel myself jump. Seth holds me and I look at his worried face. He smiles at me and then I feel that doctor movie something. I look down and realize the tube was real. I sigh and hear him chuckle. He smiles before leaving and I see everyone relax before my dad and Amoka move and I see the flower pot in the room over flowing with dread flowers. I blink and look at Lo and see her worried face.

"You looked down and black out. Then I look over and the flowers are growing and dieing rapidly." I blink and blush and feel Seth rub my hand. "What happened?"

"I was ok, then I looked down and looked up and you guys weren't here and the doctor was looking freaky. He looked pale and had red eyes and ugh!" I sighed and noticed everyone quiet. "What?"

"A vampire was in your house." Seth rushed out and I looked at him confused. "He was smelling your…...things." I heard my heart rate on the monitor jump up and saw my mom rush over.

"Breathe, everything will be ok. Take some deep breathes." I saw the panic in her eyes and tried to calm down. Why the hell couldn't my life be easy!

**Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

**KayRenee :)**


	11. What the hell Greg!

**So my wonderful readers, there has been questions about how her family knows about the vampires, here's the overview.**

**Her family knows about the vampires because Seth explained it to her before New Years. **

**She tells her family everything so of course, they know.**

**You''ll find out in the next couple of chapters how he knows here**

**** Don't forget to check out the pictures of the characters! The links are in my profile :) ****

**Now on with the story! enJoy :)**

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Stop babying me!" I huffed out as Seth carried me down the beach and to the bonfire. Everyone laughed when he sat me down on a log and put my leg in his lap." I can put my leg down."

"The doctor said to keep it elevated." I sigh and he smiles as everyone laughs at us.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I heard Chu and Lo come over. She huffed and sat next to me while Chu looked scared and came over. "I didn't mean to Lani! He just looked at you and I snapped!"

"He was supposed to look at me! We were running lines together!" I giggled when she through him across the bonfire and huffed before turning her head away. Chu got up and walked back over to her and sat down before hugging her to him. She tensed and then gave in.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, just know that next time Jessica even glances your way, I can make it seem like she fell." We all laughed and saw Leah walk over holding hands with Chuck aka Dr. Harris. She smiled wide and he looked over at me.

"How's your leg?"

"Good. Seth won't let me do anything." He smiles at Seth and sits next to Leah and hugs her.

"He knows!" She yells with a blush and we all look at her questioningly. "About the whole wolf and imprint thing." I smile at her and hear Emily clap her hands in excitement. Chuck holds her hands and smiles before we all start talking and catching up.

"So, any news?" Brady asks as he walks over and sits down and Embry gets up and leaves.

"No, parents still love him." I look at Lo suspiciously as everyone relaxes and Brady looks around confused. He looks like he's about to ask a question when Quil interrupts him.

"So, Miken, what are you gunna do for your birthday?"

"I don't know, I think I might throw a party or go bowling or something." I sigh and think. "I hate planning parties!" They laughed at me and I heard my phone going off. I look down and smile at the number I see.

"Hello?"

"M!" A guy shouted through and I laughed and turned to Lo. She raised an eye brow and I showed her the screen. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, 'King of the Queers'. "And tell the manly bitch I heard her!" I laughed as she flipped off the phone.

"She heard you. So, what's up."

"Nothing, just the fact that me and the guys will be up there next weekend! We're coming up for your bday. Plus, I wanna see this boy we all missed when you came down for thanksgiving! Sasha keeps going on and on about 'I want a indian boy if there that hot!' and I wanna see!" I laughed and shook my head. "And a certain ex boyfran wants to see if he can steal you back."

"What who?"

"Well, Greg feels like shit for how he treated you and is trying to win you back. I think he wants to ride the pony if you know what I mean. Logan told him about new guy and he flipped and now he's coming with the band to see you. We tried saying no, but Rich said it would be good 'publicity'. My ass…" I tuned him out the rest of the convo and looked shocked for a moment.

"What is it?" Seth asked me worried and I daze back in.

"Hey Ano, I'll call you back later."

"Ok! Just, I didn't want you to be surprised and you had a right to know." I sigh and hang up the phone and stare at the fire.

"What was that about?" Lo asked me. I continued to stare at the fire and took a deep breathe.

"Ano said they were coming here for my bday." She looked shock before smiling. "Greg is coming with them."

"What!" Seth and her yelled. I blanched and put my hands on my face and sighed.

"That stupid fucker!" Lo yelled as I saw a rock go flying into the ocean.

"Why is he coming?" Seth asked.

"He still likes me." He got quiet and an evil look got on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"How many ways you can make someone disappear."

"Seth!"

"Ok, ok! I won't!" I shook my head and stared at the fire.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Nope, you'll want to kill him and I really would not like to explain to them about you being a wolf." I laughed and hugged him before getting in the car with Lo. I saw him run into the woods and phase before staring at me and running ahead of us. I laughed and stared at the trees during the drive.

"How do you feel about this?"

"I'm ok. I just wish things were different." I sighed as we pulled onto the high way and made our way to Seattle. After a long drive, we finally reached the hotel. We got out and made our way to the lobby and I barely got a crutch in before Ano was picking me up.

"Best Frann!" He screamed as he twirled me around. I laughed and he sat me down.

"Queer eye."

"Puta grande." Lo and him greeted each other with a smile. I laughed and felt a set of arms come around me.

"I never knew crutches were so hot!" I laughed and turned around to hug Logan. I greeted Chris and Will before I saw Greg walk over to me. He had a big bouquet of flowers and was smiling wide.

"Hey, you still look beautiful."

"Ummm thanks?" I say in shock as he hands me the flowers and goes to hug me. I hear a growl a distance away.

"Is that an animal?" Ano asks and I laugh nervously before narrowing my eyes at the trees. Damn it! Did he follow me?

"So when are we gunna meet this reservation boy, hmmm?" Ano's boyfriend and the band manager, Rich asked.

"He's at home with his friends. You'll meet him tonight at the bonfire." I say with a smile as we walk to the car. We all climb in and I look out at the greenery and smile when I see my little fur ball. We finally get to the house and I see Seth standing there smiling. We park in the drive way and Seth rushes up to me and helps me out. He picks me up and carries me from the car.

"Seth!"

"What?" I laugh and he turns us back to my friends.

"This is Seth. Seth, this is Ano, Rich, Chris, Will, you remember Logan, and Greg." I see him tense and stair at Greg and Logan hard before smiling at them and leading the way to my house.

"So what are we doing?" Ano asked as we went in my house.

"We're getting ready to head down for the bonfire." Seth said as he sat me down on the couch. He put a pillow on the coffee table and sat my leg on it before going to the kitchen. I saw him come back with some water and Kale and Lei went running to Greg.

"Greg!" They yelled in unison. He picked them up and swung them around.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nuthin. Just been kickin it." Kale said, trying to sound cool. "I'm glad your here!"

"Me too!" Lei said as he sat her on his shoulders and giggled.

"Missed you guys too." He said with a smile before looking at me. I blushed and looked away and saw Seth clenching his teeth. Lo smirked and helped me to my room with Ano.

"So, he's hot!" I laughed at him and sat on my bed. "And Greg and Logan are seriously pissed."

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as he grabbed you they looked like the exorcist." Lo laughs and I here my brother playing video games down stairs. Lo changes into her sweat bottoms and tank top with a hoodie. I look evilly at her and shake my head.

"Why are you matching me?"

"We're twins." I laugh as we head down the stairs and make our way outside. We all head to the car and Seth picks me up and leads me to his car. I giggle and look to see Greg eyeing him angrily and Logan frowning. I blush as Seth puts me in his car an we head down to the beach.

"He keeps eyeing you." I look at Seth shocked and see him looking in the rearview mirror angrily.

"Which one?" I giggle out.

"Greg. Logan has enough decency to look away, but dick face can't keep his eyes away from you. He's looking at you right now." He grumbled and I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Seth, why do you think we always want to be near each other?"

"The imprinting and because I'm hot." Laugh again and shake my head as we pull into first beach. I shake my head as he opens the door and tries to carry me.

"I can help you if you want M?" Greg said as he walked over to us. I open my mouth, but get cut off by Seth.

"I can help her." Seth said pissed off as he glared at him. Greg looked at him mad and turned before walking off with Will, Moka, and Chris. I sigh as Seth slams the door and walks me over to a log before sitting me down and then sitting down next to me and putting my leg in his lap. I rub his arm and feel him tense as Logan sits next to me and Greg sits in the sand by me.

"There's room over here!" Lo says as she sits next to Chu.

"It's cool, I wanna sit here."

"Look, she's my girlfriend so back off." Seth blurted out and everyone got quiet.

"I know that, but she's not married to you and she can be with who she wants to be with and I'll be damned if I loose her to you when I can fight for her." Greg said as he stood over Seth. Seth sat my leg down and got in his face.

"There is no way in hell she is dating you. You will never have a chance and you better keep your ass far away from her or I swear I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Stop it!" I yelled and saw them both just glare at each other. "You guys need to calm down! I haven't even introduced everyone yet!"

"I'll stop when he leaves."

"Well, I guess we'll be going at it for sometime then huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked Greg as he smirked and glanced at me.

"I'm staying for the school year."

"What!" Seth, Ano, Lo, Me, and Logan yelled.

"My mom talked to your parents a couple of days ago. They said it was fine for me to stay for the remainder of the school year and the next one."

"Where are you staying?" I asked and saw him start to show a full blown smile.

"I'm rooming with Amoka." I saw Seth tense up.

"You're not staying in the same house as her."

"Watch me." Seth started breathing hard and ran off into the forrest screaming. I sighed and rubbed my temple while I heard a wolf howl and a tree fall in the distance. Greg smirked again and sat next to me. Brady and Collin started to glare at him and there was awkward silence. I stand up and grab my crutches before turning to Greg.

"I need to talk to you." I say low and go off down by the beach and turn around to face him.

"Greg, was all that necessary? And why didn't you tell me what was going on instead of being shady about it?"

"I wanted to surprise you with a nice lunch or something, but pussy boy had to get me riled up."

"Well, you deserved it."

"Like fuck I did!"

"He's my boyfriend! Key word being boyfriend! I understand you might still like me, but did you ever think that I might have let those feelings go?" He put his head down and I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I understand that I messed up and what I said was wrong-"

"You called me a freak. A monster and ran off!"

"I know! Look, I'm sorry. It took you leaving for me to realize that you are amazing and wonderful." I blush and shake my head.

"You can't just come back and expect me to just drop him and take you back. I love him Greg. I really do. I can't be more to you other than a friend ok?" I whispered as he looked at me pleadingly.

"I'll be your friend. But that doesn't change how I feel." I sigh in defeat and see Seth walk over to us. I see everyone looking at him suspiciously. I smile at him and see him hold a stern face with Greg.

"Look, I don't give a damn how you feel or what you want. I love her with all my heart and if I have to fight you for her, I will. I am not above flying your ass back to Hawaii in a box while your doped up on morphine. If your her friend, fine. Just know your boundaries." He finished and picked me up before walking back to the bonfire.

"Whatever pussy." Greg said scowling and sat next to Logan. I sighed and rubbed my forehead before looking up.

"Ok, everyone this is Ano, his boyfriend Rich, Chris, Will, my best friend Logan, and Greg. Guys, this is Embry, Collin, Brady, Lo's boyfriend Chu, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Leah, and her boyfriend Chuck." Everyone waived at each other started talking. I turn to Seth and lay my head on his shoulder when Logan taps me. I smile at him and he smiles wide.

"So, besides the male testosterone, how ya holding up?"

"I'm doing good. I get this bad boy off tomorrow after school." I smile and see him laugh at my cast's nick name. "Don't laugh at him or he'll hit you."

"Yea, yea. Whatever." I laugh and feel Seth put his arm around my waster and sniff my hair.

"You smell good." I blush and shake my head. That boy was so random sometimes.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

I will have you. I thought as I rubbed her panties close to my face and took another sniff of her scent. It was fading. I'll need to make another stop at her house. I smile cynically and sigh.

"Alexander. Are you still fretting over that human girl?" Monica said with disdain as she walked lazily over to me. Her human was trailing behind her on a leash.

"It's none of your concern."

"I'll take that as a yes. How special is she? May I smell her up close?" I snarl and see her laugh as she leads her human away and into her room. It will be his last night. I sigh and take a long wiff of her again before putting her under wear in my pocket and standing. It's time to pay my love a visit.

**Review for me!**

**xoxoxooxoxoxox**

**KayRenee :)**


	12. Happy Birthday!

I sighed as I continued reading and thought about my surprise party. I hated surprises. They usually meant something bad. I looked over at the huge stuffed animal next to me and blushed. Damn thing wouldn't fit in my locker! Damn Seth and his gifts! I smile and here the bell ring.

"Happy Birthday!" Kim yelled as she hugged me and walked me to lunch. More like her walking and me limping. I looked down at my flared jeans and walking boot and sighed as we stopped at my locker.

"So how are you and Jared?"

"In love!" I laughed as she got a goo goo eyed look on her face. "How are things going with the Greg situation?" I sighed and closed my locker.

"He's still in love with me, but has backed off for now. I really do get pissed when he gets all 'You're the one' on me. Seth has been good. Will barely leave my side and is always trying to sneak in my window to check on my. Though he doesn't know I know he's there." We giggle and walk inside the lunch room and get in the lunch line.

"So, how's the sex?" I nearly choke on my gum and blush. She laughs at me and I push her before we grab our trays.

"It's good. We haven't really had any since the accident, but we fool around. He's like a 13 year old who got the bird and the bees talk." We laugh and I grab a burger and fries.

"Yea, Jared is insatiable. Every time we get along he is jumping me!" I laugh at her face and we pay for our food before walking to the table. Half way there Seth rushes up to me and takes my tray. I sigh and sit next him and see him stealing my fries.

"Seth!"

"You know I love fries!" I started laughing and shaking my head as I eat my burger and talk to Kim. I turn to see Lo sit down with a smirk on her face and a stupid smile on Chu's. I eye her and see her nod at me and mouth 'We'll talk later'. I turn back to Chu and see him looking at her dreamily.

"Crap I forgot my drink!" Lo said with a sigh and moved to stand up.

"No! I'll get it. What do you want? Sprite or water? I'll get both!" He says with a smile and rushes to get it. I look at her shock and see her giggle and shake her head. Klark stares at everyone for a while and then throws his hands up.

"Happy Birthday!" Kim says to Lo and she smiles as everyone follows suit.

"I'm never gunna find my imprint!" Klark yells and we all laugh and see Chu back with drinks. The bell rings and we head to our classes.

"I have a test today."

"In what?" Seth asks as we grab my stuff and he holds it and my hand.

"Guitar. I'm doing stairway to heaven." We walk into class and sit down. I sit next to him and see Lo hug and kiss Chu good bye at the door before rushing to her seat. I take out a piece of paper and write on it before passing it to her.

M- What the hell?

L- I've been bad :D

M-How!

L-We ditched tech class and went to his car and drove to the park. We were making out and I decided to surprise him.

M-what you do!

L- I sucked him up :P

I looked at her shocked for a long time before turning back to the paper.

M-What the hell!

L- Oh please! Like you haven't done that for Seth!

I blushed and flipped her off and the bell rang. I put the note in my notebook and walked with Seth to my guitar class. I kiss him and he hugs me for a while before I head inside I sit next to Chu and he laughs at me waddling.

"Shove it mister I got to bust a nut." I laughed at his shocked and dreamy face I shake my head and wait as everyone grabs their guitars and tune up before the test starts.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

_Sam! I caught his scent! _Quil yelled as we ran to him and followed the scent. The bastard had been around the last couple of days and we kept losing him. I was getting really tired of this shit. We finally caught up and saw him in the middle of a field. We circled him and growled and heard Jake phase.

_Guys stop! You can't touch him!_

_Why not?_

_Remember the chick from the show down with the volturri who could send a electric current through people? Well, Edward says he can do the same thing. _

_How does he know him?_

_He has met them before in his travels. _We all stop our advance and growl at him.

"I will have her." He breathes out as he pulls out her black scarf and smells it. I snarl and he runs again and we try to go after him. We keep going until we realize he's gone again.

_Damn it! _I growl out and nock a tree over.

_Seth, we'll get him. Have you told her yet?_

_No, I don't want her to worry._ I ran back to the school and phased before pulling my clothes on. I jog to my car and see her walking out talking to Kim and Jared smiling. She looks at me and smiles wide and a car pulls up next to mine. I see Greg, Logan, and Ano hop out. I smile at Ano and glare at the other two. I turn back to Mimi and see her smile and hug me before we kiss. She looks over at the others and smiles before hugging them and I growled when Greg hugged her too close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she walked back over to me.

"We have practice." Ano said with a smile. I sighed and kissed her before she smiled at me apologetically and got in the car with them. I got in the car and drove home. I dropped my stuff off before phasing and running to catch up with them and follow them to the arena.

"What songs are we doing?"

"Stupid Girl, Animal I Have Become, Take Me, Alive, I Hate Everything About you and we're ending with the your song." I picked my ears up and wondered what her song was.

"Which one? Can we do both?"

"Yea that would be great!" I sat outside in the woods and watched as she practiced with the guys I picked my ears when they were about to do her song and saw her grab a guitar and move to the front before a cell phone rang. I heard Paul in my head at that moment.

_The Party's about to start! _I stand up and see them rushing her to the car and follow them home. When we reach her house I run to my house and phase. I put on my clothes from earlier and grabbed her present before rushing to my car and speeding to her house. I park among the many cars and rush into the house. I put her present from me on the table and walked into the back yard. Her family, including Aunts Hula and Debra and uncle Pai, the band, and the guys were there. Kim had Claire and was setting everything up while Ano had Lo and Mimi upstairs. I helped her dad on the grill and laughed as we all talked. Billy came over with beers for them and I grabbed a soda.

"Everyone Shh! Their coming!" We all get quiet and wait for them to come out. I see Lo being led out blind folded and Mimi behind her. They both had on summer dresses and cardigans. Lo's blue and white and Mimi's green and yellow. Ano took the blind folds off and everyone laughed and yelled.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" We all yelled and laughed at Lo's excited smile and Mimi's blushing face. They came around us and we all hugged and congratulated them. We started eating spam sushi and burgers and laughed as music played. We blind folded them both and they had to 'guess that spice'. Lo got paprika and spit it out and threw the plate and it ended up on Barret's lap. We all laughed and Mimi sneezed when she got cinnamon. They started opening presents and Lo was first.

"I am 1 minute older after all." We all laugh as she rips on a card and there was 50 bucks in it from uncle Pai. Aunt Debra and Hula give her a jewelry box and a gift card for Billabong. Lei, Moka, and Kale got her a surf board and Chua got her a diamond heart necklace with a key. They guys gave her 100 bucks. I smiled as Mimi opened her present from uncle Pai and got 50 bucks and a card. Aunt Debra and Hula got her a gift card for Billabong and a surfboard case. Lei, Moka, and Kale got her a surfboard, I smiled wide when she opened my present and saw a silver bracelet with a violet heart on it. She smiled and put it on and opened a present from Kim and got a roxy purse that had graffiti on it. Barret and Kaili walked over to them and hugged them before leading us all outside. They covered their eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" There in the drive way were two cars. A black ford fusion 2010 and a green ford fusion 2010. I heard them squeel and Lo ran to the black one and Mimi ran to the green one. We all laughed when Mimi fell on the hood and giggled. We came back inside and we saw three presents on the table still.

"Mimi, you still have presents." I say and see her smile wide before opening a blue box. It had a green halter dress and some green hills. She smiled wide and turned to hug Logan. She opened a little triangle box and pulled out a necklace with a red heart that was inside of a silver lace that held it. She looked at the card and blushed before turning and thanking Greg. I frowned and glared at him and saw her pick up the last box. She looked around for a tag and couldn't find one and shrugged before opening it. When she lifted the lid I smelled it. That vampire! She looked at it and sighed before pulling out her scarf.

"Seriously guys? My own scarf?" Everyone laughed and looked around to see who did it. She shook her head and put it down and went with Lo to cut the cake. I pulled Embry and Jared aside.

"Did you smell that?"

"Yea, that vampire sent it. Why? When did he get it here?" Embry asked as Kaili walked over and gave us cake. When she turned around to walk back to the kitchen, she froze and we saw something wet hit the floor between her legs.

"Honey! My water just broke!" Everyone froze and Barret came running out and grabbed the keys and led her to the car. Amoka grabbed a big bag and everyone left the house. I got in the car with Mimi and Chu got in the car with Lo. We all rushed out of the drive way and made our way to the hospital in forks. When we all finally got to the hospital we saw Barret rushing with Kaili in a wheel chair breathing hard. We got to the waiting room and smiled as everyone came and waited. I saw Amoka with the bag and a bunch of flowers. Lo and Chu showed up with balloons as well as uncle Pai and aunt Debra. I laughed and we all waited.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

I'm not waiting another hour without grabbing a bag of pretzels! I stood up and huffed as I walked out the waiting room.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked me as everyone looked at me.

"Pretzels!" Lo laughed hard and Moka snickered and I blushed.

"She eats them when she's bored. Of all things, she eats those!" I stick my tongue out at her and smile then head down to the cafeteria. I look through the machine and go to put money in when a nurse comes up and puts his money in.

"Hey!"

"My bad, I don't want you putting your money in there when I can use mine. What you getting?" I looked at him and saw his dark brown eyes smiling at me. He was a good 6'2 and had medium chocolate skin. He was built and was smiling a million dollar smile at me.

"Umm, pretzels."

"Ok, here." He pushed the button and hands me my pretzels before smiling down at me. "So can I ask for your name?"

"Miken. You?"

"Jay. So what's a beautiful thing like you doin in a sad place like this? Your leg?" I laugh as he walks with me back to the waiting room.

"My mom is having a baby. I'm here with my family and boyfriend. I hurt my leg because I like getting hit by cars."

"Oh. Boyfriend. That was smooth how you added him in there to let me know." We laughs and then he smiles back at me. "So how old are you?"

"18 as of today. You?"

" I'm 24. Happy Birthday by the way." I smiled and see we're at the waiting room already.

"It was nice meeting you Jay."

"See you around Miken." He smiles at me before walking through the waiting room and into an office. I sit next to Seth and see him eyeing the guy.

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"A nurse. He bought me these." I put one in my mouth and lean on him as he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"When is every guy gunna realize not to hit on you? I don't wanna have to take them all out." I laugh at him and here my phone go off. I look at it and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Any news?"

"None, she's still in labor."

"Well, call us for an update."

"Ok, bye." I hang up the phone and place it in my purse.

"Who was that?" Seth asked me.

"Ano, wanted to know how mom was doing." I closed my eyes and felt myself falling asleep before I saw a man with red eyes staring at me and smiling wide. He stuck his hand out at me and I moved towards him. He smiled and turned my head and leaned down. I looked behind him and saw a big wolf running at me. I saw his sad and scared eyes and scrunched my brows. Seth? I felt the sting of something biting me. I bolted up and looked around and saw Seth, Chu, and my uncle and aunts were gone. I see I'm laying on a couch and stretch and see Moka walk in with coffee.

"Where is everyone?"

"Seth and Chua are running rounds around the hospital. Uncle took Lei, Kale, and aunties to the house so they can sleep." I nod my head and stand up to go get a water when dad comes out. I wake up Lo and she rubs her eyes before standing up.

"So?"

"A boy!" We all smiled and laughed and Lo called everyone to tell them. I called Ano back and told them. They made their way to the hospital and had boy balloons and flowers everywhere. I smiled and we walked over to the glass window that showed newborns. The nurse picked up my new baby brother and I smiled wide. He looked like a mini dad and had a serious expression. We all cooed and giggled and turned to dad for his name.

"Well?"

"We're naming him Barret Jr.." We all smiled and congratulated. I was excited.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Don't be nervous M!" I sighed as Ano shook my shoulders and made a funny face. I laughed and stood up as we made our way on stage. Seth hugged and kissed me and stood on the side backstage with Chu, Lo, Moka, Kara, Tessa, Collin, Brady, Julian, and Klark. I got on the drum se and tested them out and looked over at them and smiled.

"Ok! Everyone ready?" Will asked and we nodded before the curtain opened. I saw the huge crowd and blinked before smiling as me and Chris started off Alive **|By P.O.D. Don't own!|**. I got in my zone and started playing. It felt like only minutes went past when it was my songs they were about to play. I got from behind the drums and smiled as chris took my spot. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and Will grabbed his.

"This song is a song I wrote when I was younger." I started playing and he began to sing.

**|Broken (Seether and Amy Lee) Acoustic|**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore

I take a deep breath and go into my line. This would be the first time I've sang in front of anyone. Ever.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

We sing the last part twice and everyone shouts and screams when were done. I take a deep breath and smile and try to hold my tears back. I stood up and put my guitar down and turned back to the guys and saw them smiling at me proud. I turn back to the crowd and hear Chris start playing.

"This will be our last song. I hope you have enjoyed our show." I say with a smile before I start singing.

**|All Around Me by Flyleaf|**

My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being

Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I put my hands in the air and take a deep breath before bringing the mic to my lips.

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

I fall to my knees and I feel my eyes tear up again.

And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you own me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed

I stand up and the crowd goes crazy again and I bow as the curtains close. I turn back to the guys and smile as Chris comes over and hugs me.

"Papa Chris is proud!" I laughed as he sat me down and we all went backstage. Seth hugged me and I saw Lo looking at me with teary eyes. I smiled and hugged her

"You sang our song!" I laughed and tear up as well when I see Amoka drop a big jug of ice cold root beer on me. I glare at him and chase after him and hear Ano and the others laughing.

"Come on M! It's tradition!"

**Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	13. Rescue Me

She looks beautiful. I stand on the branch and smirk at the dogs running after Monica. I see her walk around her room on the phone and giggling before getting off. I had 10 minutes before they realize they weren't following me. I saw a boy come out of the house and turn into a wolf and check around the house. I saw him look in my direction and stare before sniffing and whipping around and following Monica's scent. Good. I smirked as I adjusted Monica's coat and saw her light go off in her room. I snuck inside her room and walked over to her bed and saw her breathe slowly and turn her body. I moved a piece of hair from her face and saw her eyes flutter open before she looked at me curious then scared. I covered her mouth with a cloth and let her inhale the chemicals. When she became slack I smiled and lifted her and made my way through the forrest. I finally had her. I finally had my love.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"When was the last time you saw her?" Sam asked as he sat a crying Kaili down.

"Last night. She was on the phone with Kara and said she was going to bed. I didn't hear a thing last night!" She started crying again and we heard the baby as she walked over to him. Amoka came in and was moody.

"I smelt him last night. I was coming from where you guys were and I thought it was from when he circled around here. I should have known it was him. How did he make two trails?"

"He has help." We look over to the front door and see edward, Carlisle, Emmet, and Jake standing there. "It's a woman. Alice-"

"I saw her laughing with someone. I think it's the person you were following." Alice said as she walked in. I growled and sat down before I saw Lo come down the stairs with blood red eyes and Chu behind her.

"What do we do?" She said in a sad voice. "Whose going to tell dad?"

"I already called him." Amoka said as he took his hands away from his face.

"We need to start looking for h-" Edward stops talking and looks at Alice wide eyed.

"What! What's she seeing?" I yell as everyone gets quiet.

"We have to go now!" Edward rushed as he ran outside. "She found her!"

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

What the shit? I sat up and rub my head and see I'm in an intricate room. How the hell did I get here? I try and remember the last thing and remember going to sleep and a guy with…...red…..eye. My eyes widen and I sit up and realize I'm not in my pajamas. I was in a sheer green night gown that went just below my butt and my hair was down. I looked around the king sized bed and saw the gold, green, and red wall patterns and bed posts. I sight and moved to get out of bed when the doors opened. I saw a human guy with a collar walk in with a tray of fruits and smiles at me.

"You're awake!" I nod and blush as he sits on the bed and lays the tray down. He had on no shirt and was very muscular. He had on shorts and no shoes. I looked at the floor and saw it was carpet. It looked so soft, it could be one big pillow. I see him staring at me and blush again. "Your beautiful. Master Alexander did good at picking you."

"What do you mean? The guy who kidnaped me? Why am I here? What is this place."

"You are in Italy. The home of the Volturri. Master Alexander acquired you because of your beauty and gift. You're here because you are to become his mate." I look at him shocked and see him smile wide.

"What?"

"He craves you. You are his one." He says in broken english and smiles before standing and walking out the room. I look at the fruit and hear my stomach growl before I take a bite and begin eating the food. It tastes wonderful and I start eating more of it, til I notice it's gone.

"I'm glad your awake." I jump and see the vampire who kidnaped me. "I am Alexander. You can call me Alex for short. I am the one who brought you here."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To become mine. Your beauty and the way your blood sings to me. It makes me feel like no other has. I want you."

"Why?"

"You are special. At first I went to acquire your sister, but you. You're gift is much more pleasing." He walks over and sits on the bed and I feel myself back up a bit. "Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you. I care for you deeply."

"How? You don't even know me!"

"I've watched you since you were 5." I looked at him shocked and scared and saw him smile. "I was there when you rode a bike and surfed and played guitar. I've been waiting for this moment for a while. I wanted to be your first. When I heard what happened with that pathetic human, I dispatched him after you left."

"Kona?"

"Whatever his insignificant name was. I made it look like he ran away. His body was devoured by sharks in the pacific ocean." He looked into my eyes and I felt myself become dazed. "Come here." I moved closer to him and got on my knees on the bed when he stood up. He leaned into me and kiss me and I felt him wrap his cold arms around me. They were nothing like Seth's. Seth! I push against him and feel like I'm pushing a wall. I turn my body and feel him loosen.

"I have a boyfriend!" He looks in my eyes again and I feel more dazed and he pulls me back to him and kisses me. I moan into the kiss and feel a cold hand massage my butt. He let's go of me and smiles before kissing me softly and backing away. He goes to the door and stops.

"I will come back within the hour to accompany you to dinner. Be dressed." He leaves and closes the door and I feel the daze snap. I blink and blush and look to the door and get up. I go to the door and realize it's made of gold. I can't move it. I look around the large and candle lit room and see no windows. I see another set of doors. I go to them and see their made of wood and painted green. I open the door and see an assortment of dresses and jumper shorts. I hear the door open and see a vampire woman walk in. She had long black hair and red eyes. She was tall and had on a red summer dress. She smirked at me and walked over to the closet.

"I'm here to help you." She pulls out a green halter dress that stopped right under my butt and green 5 inch hills. "He likes you in green." I blush and put on the outfit. I look around and search for any plants and see them gone. I put on the outfit and blush when she pulls out green boy shorts. I slide them on and sit at the vanity and she does my hair. It's up in a smooth bun and had a green flower in it. "Do you want make up?"

"No, thank you." She stands me up and smiles and I see Alexander at the door way. I feel dazed again and he leads me down a hall. We get to a stairway and I see the guy from earlier next to a woman with a brown bob and bright red eyes smirking at me. She had on a red dress that went to her ankles and hugged her like a second skin.

"Alexander darling, she looks ravishing!" She says with a smile and leads the guy away and Alexander holds my arm and I can't help, but smile at him. What the hell? Why can't I fight him? He leads me to a large dining room and I see a bunch of vampire aristocrats sitting around. They had large soup bowls in front of them filled with something deep red. Is that blood? I feel my stomach turn and look to see a human girl siting next to a large guy. She smiled wide at me and I looked at her curiously.

"Alexander! This is the girl?" A guy with medium length black hair said as he smiled wide and genuine.

"Yes. This is my Miken." I look at him strange. I'm not his anything! He sits me down and some servants come out with dinner. I look at the soup in front of me and take a bite. It was a chicken soup with leak and white wine.

"Miken, may I see this gift Alex keeps going on about?" I freeze and see everyone looking at me. Alex turns to me and smiles.

"If you try and kill any of us pet, you'll be dead before you can blink." I tense up and close my eyes as a flower pot is put in front of me. I look at the pot and feel it's energy. I see it grow and turn into a large red lily. I hear The guy with the hair clap and everyone nods in awe.

"She'll make a wonderful addition to our guard!" I look at him and feel the plant die as I panic.

"What do you mean addition?"

"You will be staying with me. Forever." I feel my heart beat fast and fall out of the chair feel cold arms catch me as I faint.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

When I woke up I looked around and saw I was in another green nighty. I see the clock say its 3am. I sigh and get up to go to another set of doors and see a bathroom. I go inside and look in the mirror and feel tears come to my eyes. I was going to be here forever. I sank to the floor and closed the door and locked it. I hugged myself and put y face in my arms.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She's there. I track the Volturri and when I tracked he, she was with them….." Alice said as she quieted down.

"What else Alice." I ask as I turned to face her in their private jet.

"Maybe we should focus-"

"No, Edward. Don't hide anything from us." Lo said as we as we all look over at Alice.

"When I saw her, she was with them…...as a vampire." I froze at that and felt my heart beat faster. "But, it was a split second. She was on the guard with that other vampire that was following her. But, when we came after her, it changed. She looked dark…..evil kinda. And their were plants everywhere." I felt my breathing calm.

"Was she human in the last one?"

"Yes." I sighed in relief and looked out the window and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok man. We'll get to her."

"What if we don't Jake? I can't live without her." I felt tears fall down my face and looked down before I started sobbing. I look up and see Edward, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Jake, Embry, Collin, Brady, Lo, Moka, Klark, and Chua looking at me saddened.

"We'll get to her." Alice says as she's in a daze and I look at her panicked.

"Alice, what are you seeing?"

"She's human and running. She running through the woods. She's older. Much older." I fall in the chair and watch her face. "Her hair is longer." I look out the window and see land as we get closer to it.

"Yes, this is Italy." Edward confirmed. I always thought I'd see this place on different circumstances. We landed and made our way to the rented cars. Emmet drove me, Collin, Amoka, and Brady. Lo was with Alice, Jasper, and Chua. Jake was with Embry, Carlisle, and Edward. I felt anxious as We pulled up to a castle and saw a woman with long black hair at the doors. We got out and saw her smiling at us.

"Edward! Carlisle! It has been forever! The last time I saw you Carlisle was century's ago. Edward how is your human?"

"My wife is fine. She has gotten accustomed to her new life quite well."

"So you've changed her? Excellent." She turned our way and wrinkled her knows. "I never liked the smell of dogs. Come, Aro is expecting you." We followed her inside and down a long hall till we entered a huge building. We walked into a room with three thrones and saw the three vampires from the stand off 4 years ago sitting in them, Jane and Alec were standing next to a tall vampire I remember being called Felix and a shorter one next to him. I frown and try not to snarl as they smile at us.

"Dear friends! How joyful for you to come!" Aro said with a wide fake smile at us.

"Hello Aro. How are things?" Carlisle asked as he walked in front of us.

"They are good. How may I help you and your company today?" I snarl and tense up at his cheery tone. He knows why were here.

"It seems a friend of yours has taken someone from us."

"Oh the hawaiian girl Alexander took a liking to. Yes she was brought here."

"You kidnapped her!" I felt Jake and Embry holding me back and Jasper calming me down.

"Now, now, there is no need for hostility. How about we just bring her out." I feel my heart pick up speed when a door opens and she walks through with that vampire. She had on a green metallic dress that stopped mid thigh and her hair was up and had green gems in them. She had on green hills and she had a dazed look on her face. The vampire held her arm and I heard Edward hiss.

"You have dazed her?"

"Well, we needed her to be compliant. And after witnessing her gifts, I must say, Alexander picked a fine human to be infatuated with." I growled and felt myself starting to shake and Jasper calmed me down again. "It seems her friend is quiet angry with this."

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Hmph, I do not care. Aro, we have much to attend to." Alexander smirked at me and turned with Mimi and I looked into her eyes to see recognition. She surprised him and got out of his arms and ran until she suddenly froze and fell to the ground screaming. I pushed the guys back and phased and ran to her until I felt like I was on fire. I fell to the ground and started whimpering.

"Enough Jane." Aro said as the pain suddenly goes away. I look over at her and see Alexander holding her over his shoulder and she's passed out. I see Alice appear next to me with clothes and phase before rushing my pants on. I look over and see Amoka clenching his teeth and Lo glaring.

"Give her back." I seethe out at him.

"I'm afraid not. You see, she is valuable to us." I snarl and see Lo walk forward.

"Give her back or I'm taking her back." I saw Jane smirk and Alexander narrow his eyes. Lo throws Jane across the room and she hits Alexander. Mimi falls out of his arms and hits the ground. I go to her and check to see if she is ok. I feel someone wrap their hands around my neck and pull me back and see Mimi open her eyes. She looks at me panicked and I feel something slick pulling him away from me. I am loose and see Edward and Jake fighting Felix and his short friend. I see Lo throwing Alec and Jane around, not giving them enough time to use their abilities. I saw her get up angrily and saw all the plants in the room begin to grow. I phase and bite into Alex and throw him across the room.

"Seth! Move!" I jump away in time to see a plants swallow Alex whole. I look over at Mimi with wide eys and everyone stops fighting to look at her. I see her make four other large plants and walked over to us. "We're leaving. I'm never coming back. If you don't want someone else missing, then don't follow." We back out and Aro nodded his head to us and we leave the room. Carlisle and Edward stay and watch the big doors as we head to the cars. When we get away from the large estate I hugged Mimi to me and cried. I felt her shake and hold herself to me. I hear Alice and Jasper turn some music up and I pull away to hold her face to mine.

"I missed you. I missed you so much!" I kissed her cheeks and then her and marveled at her taste. I saw her smile up at me and burrow her face into my chest. When we got to the private plane, Mimi smiles up at me and I hear Edward talking.

"The bathroom is in the back." He nods at her and she blushes before kissing my cheek and walking passed me and into the bathroom. I sit down and run my hand through my hands. Lo sits by me with Chua and Amoka, waiting for her. The plane starts up and I hear crying and rush to the bathroom.

"Mimi! What's wrong?" I begin to feel dread wash over me.

"It's nothing. I just need sometime alone right now." I hear her whisper and put my head on the door. Lo pushes me out of the way and opens the door and closes it after she walks in. I sit down in a chair and feel the plane stabilize and see everyone else sit down as well.

"M, what's wrong?" Lo asked as we all listened.

"I c-c-c-can't."

"Just tell me."

"I killed someone Lo. I killed someone!" I heard her sobbing some more and heard Lo shhing her.

"You were defending someone you love M! It's ok…...he kidnapped you any ways right?"

"Yea…."

"M, what are you not telling me?" We all sat there in silence and I saw Edward tense before looking at me.

"I can't"

"You will. Tell me what happened there." It was quiet again for a little while.

"He had me stay in this beautiful room with no windows. Made me dress up for dinners with those three kings or whatever…...and he…...he….he made me sleep in the same bed as him." I heard her whisper and felt myself begin to shake in rage and soon felt calm as Jasper controlled the mood for me and everyone else. "He said I was to become his mate and was going to change me tonight. I thought there was no way you guys would find me. He kept dazing me and trying to get me to be attracted to him." I felt Jasper make me more calm and I finally closed my eyes and leaned back. I heard the door open and felt Mimi snuggle into me and held her close. I kissed her forehead and rocked her.

"I love you so much." I sighed in relief and fell into a light sleep in case something happened.

"We'll wake you if something serious happens." I smile. I really missed Edward.

"I have missed you too Seth." I sigh and feel her breathing slow and find myself following her into abyss.

**REVIEW! :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	14. Of Pleasure and Pain

"And for the class of 2010, We congratulate you on your completion of high school. You may now move your tassels!" I scream and hoot as I wave my sign and smile as Seth looks over at us and waves. I smile and rush down with his family and mine to see him and Amoka.

"Congratulations!" I hear his mom yell as she hugs and kisses his cheek. Leah hugs him next and he swoops me up after. I giggle when he puts me down and kisses me. I hear my dad yell no babies and laugh as we part and take pictures. My dad, Chuck, Moka, Kale, Jared, Collin, Chua, Brady, Klark, Charlie, Uncle Pai, and Julian all pose with their thumbs and pinkys out. Then they all stand up straight and smile and his mom pushes me to him. I take pictures with him and smile wide. His mom and mine take pictures with him and then my brother. I smile when Uncle Pai has aunts Debra, Me, Lei, Lo, Sue, Leah, and Kim take pictures with Amoka and then Seth. After millions of pictures we finally head to my house for the bbq. I laugh as we all drink punch and laugh at stories. I shake my head when Kale scarfed down three helpings of Sue's fish fry. We party into the night and then me and Seth head to Klark's house for a party. We see everyone from school and I laugh when Lo starts dancing and Chua jumps behind her. I feel Seth hugg to me and kiss my neck before dragging me outside.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Where going to my house." I feel butterflies in my stomach and blush with a smile. We get in his car and head to his home. I feel his hand on my thigh and shutter when he starts moving it upwards. I sigh and turn to see him smirking at me before looking back at the road. His hand moves up and down my thigh and we pull into his house. He walked me to the door and kissed me. He pushed my back against the wall and lifted my legs up around his waste. He kissed down my neck and opened the door. When he closed and locked it he pushed me up against the door again and nipped and sucked down my neck. He put me down and led me upstairs to his room and pushed me on the bed. I smiled and fell backwards and looked at him. He stared at me like a predator and got on top of me. He took off his shirt and moved my shirt up and off of me he kissed my lips again and then kissed me along my neck and collar bone. He licked his way to my breast and then licked up my chest. I gasped when he began to fondle them and heard his phone ring in his pocket. He sighs and I giggle when he lays down next to me and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! Where are you?"

"At my house." I get and idea and crawl on top of him and kiss along his chin and neck I bite on his jugular and here him grunt.

"What the fuck! Are you masturbating?"

"What? No! Why'd you call me?" He asked as I licked my was to his nipples and kiss and roll my tongue around them. I look at his face and see is eyes roll back.

"Sam wanted me to see if you can run patrols in the morning." I bite down hard and here him grunt and smile while he clears his throat. "And Collin has a question."

"Look Brady, tell Collin-" I move down to his belly button and dip my tongue inside and her him stop talking. I make my way down and unbutton his slacks and pull the to his knees. I pull his boxers down and see his cock throbbing in want. I look up at him and smile before licking his pre cum. I here him hiss and grab the sheets. "Tell Collin I'm busy."

"Look man I have a question. How do you know if a girl is scoping you out?" I lick up the base of him and fondle his balls before taking all of him to the back of my throat and vacuumed. He moaned and his eyes rolled back and a hand goes to the back of my head.

"I dont know! Oh fuck…...right there…." I hear him say as he hangs up the phone and puts his other hand on the back of my head. I smiled and deep throated him and made swallowing motions. I feel him tense and arch his back. "Oh shit…" I move my head up and down and twirl my tongue around his head. I dip my tongue in the slit and feel him shudder. I fondle his balls and keep messing with the head and feel his balls tense up. I suck him harder and feel him push my head up before he flipped me over and kiss my lips hard before he makes his way to my breast. He bites and sucks on my right nipple before going to my left. I breath hard and feel one of his hands make there way to my crotch. He rubs me and I feel my breathing labor as he rubs me through my shorts. I feel them being pulled down and his hands sink inside my panties. I moan loud and his mouth moves down my stomach and pulls my under wear down.

"This," He palms me, "is mine." He puts his mouth on me and my back arches as he flicks his tongue over my clit while fingering me. I pants as I feel a coil in me about to snap. I feel him speed up and when he starts nibbling on my clit I snap and scream his name. He kisses his way up to my lips and knocks my shorts and under wear off before opening my legs. He takes his off and flips us over so I'm on top. He lowers me onto him and I hear his phone again. He grumbles and picks it up.

"Hello!"

"Look Mr. Cranky, don't give me attitude."

"What do you want Embry?" I smile down at him and feel my want breaking me. "Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yea, look I think we found out what you can do around here." I lower myself slowly and see him tense up. I smile evilly.

"Can we talk about this- Holy Fuck!" He screamed out when I plopped down on him. He arched his back and almost crushed the phone. I rocked back and forth and panted low and saw his eyes closed and he breathing become labored.

"Seth? You there."

"I'm gunna have to….ungh…." He makes a grunt when I roll my hips. I lean forward and nibble on his neck and her his breathing get more labored before I take the phone from him.

"He'll call you back guys." I pant out and squeal when he flips us over before I hang up. I start moaning when he lifts my legs over his shoulders and starts barreling into me. I feel myself building up and arch and pull him deeper. I feel my orgasm over take me and when I come down he flips me over and slides into me again.

"Whose is it?" He grunts out as he gives me hard slow thrusts.

"Yours." I breathe out as he pushes in deeper.

"Say my name." He pants out and slaps my ass before licking up my spine. I moan loud and my arms give out.

"Seth…."

"Louder." He breaths out and speeds up. I feel the coil again and feel him rubbing my clit.

"Seth!" I yell out as I come. He pumps three more times before he pulls out and comes on my ass. I lay there on my stomach breathing hard and here him panting.

"Best….sex…..ever!" He yells out and I laugh and blush as he helps me up and to the bathroom. We get in the shower and he washes me and I wash him. We end up having sex again and get out to dry up and put our clothes on. "We didn't use a condom."

"Mom put me on birth control after valentines day." I smile at his sigh of relief and he walks me down stairs. We get into the living room and see smiles on Embry, Chuck, Collin, Brady, and Julian's faces. Leah came from the kitchen with a blush and I turned the color of a tomato and ran outside.

"Lady in the streets, but freak in the sheets!" Collin yelled out as I got in Seth's car. "Ow!" I heard him yell next as Seth came out with a satisfied smirk. He drove me home and kissed me good night before I walked inside to a quiet house. Everyone was asleep. I go upstairs and was about to go in my room when I hear noises in Lo's. I go over to her door and see it cracked. I look in to see Chu on top of her and her head thrown back. They didn't have any clothes on. I eeped and rushed to my room before closing the door and putting on booty shorts and a tank top. I yawned and looked outside my window to see Seth and flashed him before laughing at his shocked face and crawling in the bed.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Did she just?

_Yea she did, and it was beautiful!_ Klark said as him, Embry, Sam, and Jared laughed. I shook my head and got back to patrol and heard Jake phase.

_Hey guys!_

_Hey, how's Canada?_

_Nessie likes boys._ We get a flash of her seeing a boy at the mall and giggling madly and asking Alice about them.

_Sucks ass!_

_Yea, sorry man. _

_As long as she doesn't think like that about them. Seth, I have Alice watching all of the Volturri's movements. They aren't up to anything right now._

_Good. _I run around Forks and make my way back to the reservation and tensed when I smelled vampire. It was that other vampire. I let loose a howl and heard all the guys in my head as I ran toward her house. I saw the lights were on and Amoka was fighting some people. I jump in and take a vampire out and start fighting some other ones. The guys and Leah show up and we start fighting against them. I see Lo rush out and start moving vampires and throwing them off of Amoka. Kale jumped out and turned into a large lion and growled before attacking. We began fighting and I heard Jake say he was on his way with Emmet, Carlisle and Edward. I throw a vampire on the ground and start fighting it when I see Lo send him flying to the ground.

"Seth! Go get M! She's went that way!" I nod my head and bolt in the direction I smelled her and the other vampire. I chase after her and see her being thrown into a tree. I jump in front of her and snarl as I watch two vampires.

"So, the dog has returned." I snarl and move to attack her and see Jake and Edward jump in front of us.

"Look Monica, there is no need for this."

"Don't talk to me mind reader."

"She is not to blame for Alexander's death. She was trying to protect her loved ones."

"I don't care! She killed him!"

"Then your brother should not have tried to kill her." I saw her and the other vampire tense. "Stop this foolishness."

"No, not until she's drained of blood and in the ground." I snarl and move closer to Mimi and feel her grab my fur. I see Jake step forward and Edward holds him back.

"Seth behind you!" I duck and growl before attacking a vampire behind me. I see one of the vampires growl and attack me before pushing Mimi out the way. I see some plants grow and see a huge plant swallow one of the vampires. I look over at Mimi and see her eyes blacken and her body had a red tint to it. The trees started growing vines and she had them hold down all the vampires. I saw a big flower grow and swallow another vampire that was attacking me.

"I wonder where they go." We freeze and see Alexander walk over. He was staring at Mimi and I see her eyes go back to normal and she starts to panic. Her breathing gets hard and she looks at him afraid. "Run." I see her turn and run and move to get in front of her path and feel an electric current run through me.

"Seth!" I hear her voice and see her stop and look at me shocked before trying to run to me. I see Jake get in front of her and push her back. Tell her to run Edward!

"Go Miken." Edward says rushed as he fights the woman. I look over at the smirking bastard and hear rushed foot steps as a plant swallows the girl vampire. I look over and see a plant version of Miken crouched down in a fight stance.

MSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMS

There was no way I was letting this bastard hurt Seth. No fucking way! I felt my power build up and looked as another me showed up made out of plants. I grow some vines from the trees and crouch down. I see Alexander smirk and walk to me and I send the plant me to attack. She jumps in the air and kicks the side of his head and send him across the field. I see Seth stop shaking and stand up. I smiled at him and feel someone grab me from behind. I send the plant me and see it fall to the ground and then appear behind me. He let's me loose and I start helping them fight when more vampires appear.

"You are special. I can't wait to turn you."

"How are you alive?"

"You weren't as angry as you are now. You didn't kill me. Simply buried me underground." I stood there shocked and had my plant self attack him. I began moving and jumping until I had him looking frazzled. I looked at him and smirked as I sent a plant to eat him and he moved. I heard a snarl and turned to see Seth held down by a group of vampires. Before I could help or turn back to Alexander, he grabbed me and held me close to him. His hand was around my throat and he held me to him until I could feel his cold chest against my back. The vampires stopped attacking and I saw Seth, Jake, and Edward trying to figure out how to get me away from him.

"Alexander, she is valued by her family. This is not a wise choice." Edward said and I saw Lo and every one else run into the field and try to figure out how to save me.

"Then I am not wise." I feel him move my head to the side and see the panic in Seth's face. I hear growls as the other wolves surround us and try and find an opening. I feel dread flood through me and turn my eyes to Edward. Tell them I love them. I see his eyes go wide before he yells.

"Miken!" I feel the plant go through my stomach and feel him go slack before the root of the tree moves back and out of us and into the ground. He drops me and I land on my side on the ground before I turn on my back. I hear him hiss and then being ripped apart by the wolves. I hear everyone yelling my name and feel my vision get black as Carlisle rushes to my side. Seth, Lo, Amoka, and Jake are by my side as well. I hear Seth crying next to me.

"Come on Mimi! Don't die please don't die." I cough up more blood and Carlisle opens my half closed eyes. I look at Edward and beg him to tell them.

"She says she loves you Seth. And to live a happy life." I try to smile and can't seem to fathom one. I see his eyes fill with tears and he holds my head.

"I can't live with out you. Please." His voice cracks and I raise a weak hand.

"She's says don't cry." I feel my heart slow down and feel myself get weaker and my vision get more blurry.

"Can you save her." I hear Lo say and hear hers and Amoka's crying. Moka never cried.

"The wound is too much and she used to much energy back there when she was fighting." Carlisle whispers and I hear her sobs get louder. "I only know of one other way…"

"No! You can't do that to her Carlisle." Edward hisses out and I see Seth's frantic face.

"What? What can you do?"

"I can…..turn her." He whispers out and I see Seth tense.

"Do it." I hear Moka whisper as they all look at him.

"What?" Embry says as he eys him.

"Do it." Seth says next and wide eyes turn to him.

"You can't be serious!" Jared yells.

"Call me selfish, I don't care. I want her to be alive in some way. Do it. Change her!" I hear him yell. No, Edward tell him no!

"She says no Seth, Amoka." I see everyone look down at me and see the sadness in their eyes.

"Miken, you have to. You can't die!"

"She won't." Everyone turns and I see a figure walk over in white robes. I see his face and realize who it is. Jay!

"She knows you." Edward says.

"Yes. She met me in the hospital. But I have been watching her for a while now."

"Who are you?" Moka says as he stands.

"Her gaurdian." I feel my vision go black hear Seth call my name as everything goes black.

**Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	15. And the story continues

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moved her body to the table. Moka had Kaili, Lei, Kale, and the baby in the master bedroom.

"I'm healing her." He said as he put his hands over her body and they glowed before we saw her body glow and then she took a deep breathe. Her heart started up slow and kept a slow steady pace. I felt tears come to my eyes and laid my head on her stomach. "She will be fine."

"Thank you!" Lo said as she hugged him and then held Miken's hand.

"Your welcome. I try to keep tabs on my charges. Good thing her meter went off."

"What are you exactly?" Edward asked as we looked at him.

"I'm her guardian. Well, many know me as an angel, but still her guardian."

"You're an angel. Like Heaven, God, Jesus, angel?" Moka asked as he walked out with the rest of her family.

"That would be so." I look down at Miken and see her pale cheeks flush with blood and her color returning.

"How long will she be out?" I asked as I rubbed her arm.

"She should wake up in a couple of days or weeks. It depends on how much energy she used." I looked down at her and sighed before I look back at him. "She'll be fine though. Don't worry man. I gotta go. Other charges to look over."

"So what do we do?"

"Let her rest and recharge." He smiled and then went out the front door. He looked back at us and waved, "And Edward. Vampires do have souls.", he went up in the air like lightening. I looked down at Miken and sighed and rested my head near hers.

"We should move her to her room." I nod at Carlisle and carry her to her room. I lay her in the bed and see her mom at the door.

"I'll bathe her. Go get some rest." I look at the clock and see it's 1am and head downstairs and lay on the couch. I feel sleep overcome me immediately.

'Seth!' I feel myself jump up and hear no heartbeats in the house. I take in the gloomy and bare look and start to stand up. 'Seth!' I look around and can't see anyone. I walk over to the stairs and see Miken's light on in her room. I walk up the stairs and see the door cracked.

'Does he know?'

'No, it isn't time yet.' What the hell? Who are they talking about? Who are they and why are they in Mimi's room? I question as I peek through the crack and see two vampires standing over Miken's glowing body I feel my heart quicken and open the door as they turn to me. A female vampire smiled at me as her blonde hair bounced with the turn of her head. She had bright red lips and her eyes were a golden color. The vampire next to her had short black hair and dark gold eyes. He turned back to Miken while she kept staring at me.

'Who are you?'

'We are here for her Seth. It's time to let her go.' The woman says and I look over at Miken's body and see it pale and lifeless. I feel dread feel my heart as she sits up and looks at me with bright red eyes.

'Who is he?' I wake up and feel Edward shaking me and looking worried.

"Seth, it is just a dream." I shiver and look around and see only him and Jake are sitting across from me. "Everyone is either patrolling or asleep. It's 8am." I sigh and rub my face.

"Fucked up dream huh?"

"What was it about?" Jake asked as he looked between us. I told him what happened and he shook his head at me. "Yea, that is fucked."

"Do you know those vampires Ed?"

"No, I've never met them." He said with a sigh. I got up and heard Kaili moving towards the kitchen.

"Anyone hungry?" I smiled and nodded as she pulled out bacon and eggs. I looked up the stairs and sighed.

"Go check on her." I look at Kaili shocked and then make a small smile and head up to her. I open her door and see her still in the same position. She was under the covers asleep and a slow heartbeat. It was faster than earlier, but still slow. I pulled her desk chair over to her bed and laid my head on the edge.

"Hey, if you woke up right now, I'd be the happiest boyfriend ever." I smile and kiss her knuckles and watch her take breathes. I closed my eyes and heard a knock on the door. I looked over and saw Lo.

"Breakfast is ready." I nodded my head and turned back to her before kissing her knuckles and forehead and then leaving. I left the door cracked and went down and ate quickly and then got back to her bed. I sighed and held her hands and took a damp cloth and swiped the sweat off her forehead. I saw Sam as a wolf out her window and went outside and phased.

_Any changes? _I show him Miken now and heard Jake and Quil in my head as well.

_She looks like she is getting her energy back._ I show them the dream I had and the queasiness it gave me. _It may just be a dream._

_Yea, stay with her. Don't worry about patrolling until she gets better. _I nod my head at Sam and phase before pulling my pants on and going back in the house. I walked up to her room and saw she moved to her side facing where I was at and that the plants were wilting. I rushed to her and rubbed her hand and kissed her cheek and saw the plants all going back to normal and her settling down. Ed, can you come up-

"I'm here." I smile at him and he looks at her.

"She missed you." I smiled and kissed her knuckles again and he started laughing. "She keeps repeating the phrase, my puppy, my puppy." I laughed out loud and brushed her hair away from her cheek and looked at him. "I can call Alice and see-" His phone started going off and He answered it and smiled. He hung up and looked at me. "8 days." I sighed in relief and heard him leave to tell the rest of her family.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

'Run' I felt panic run through me as I raced through the darkness and tried to get away. It felt like I was running in place. I felt cold arms grab me and hold me down and saw a figure running to me. I screamed and felt him shaking me and shaking me. I saw a familiar getting attacked and started crying as he was ripped apart and struggled harder to get to him.

'Wake up!' I jumped and looked around the darkness and saw everything was gone again. I saw a light and started to it. You're not suppose to go to the light right? 'It's ok Miken, go to it.' I looked around again and then stopped. What if it's a trick? 'It's not. It's Edward. Everyone is waiting for you.' I look around and walk to the light and hear a snarl behind me.

'No. She's mine!' I feel panic again and start running and push my way through the light. I sit up and breathe hard as I look around and see I'm in my room. I see the light pouring in and everyone looking at me with tears in there eyes. I feel something warm on my hand and look down to see a guy holding it. He looks up at me and smiles and I feel something warm in my heart, but can't place it. I blush and pull my hand away and look at my parents.

"Dad, who is that? And who are all these people?" I hear some gasps and look around at everyone confused. I look over at the guy again and see his hurt face and feel bad. Should I comfort him or something? He looks so familiar. I tried to remember him, but I couldn't.

"We should have Carlisle look at her." I see everyone nod and look down at the guy next to me sad and leave my room. I look as the pale guy who spoke and another pale guy stayed. They seemed familiar too. I looked down again and saw the guy was still looking at me and blushed as the pale guy sat at on my bed.

"Hello Miken, I'm Carlisle. I'm a doctor. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I we were unpacking and I laid down on my bed to take a nap and then I wake up and theirs a million people in my room." I see the pale guy at the door and Carlisle exchange looks and then look at the guy next to me. I look over at him to and see hurt in his eyes as he stands up and leaves. "Who is he and why is he so sad?"

"Someone very close to you. Miken, you have a case of amnesia." I look at him shocked and blink a couple times. "For how long, No one will know until we can figure out what to do to trigger your memories. I will tell you it has been almost a year since you unpacked and took a nap in here." I stare at him wide eyed for a minute and then put my face in my hands.

"I am Edward." I look at the door and see him nod at me and nod at Carlisle as he heads out the door. "We'll give you some time to think." They leave me in my room and I pull myself up to me and feel tears in my eyes and start crying when Lo enters the room. She sits on my bed and hugs me and I start crying again. I hear a baby cry and look up at the door shocked.

"Mom had a baby." I gasp and start crying harder as she rubs my back.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"So what's going on?" Barret asked as we all stood around Edward. He came down with the doctor and they glanced at each other.

"She has amnesia. The last thing she remembers is unpacking and taking a nap. She doesn't-" He stopped and looked up stairs before sighing- "Lolani just told her about the baby and she's crying now. She may or may not remember everything for a long time."

"What do we do?" I say as my voice cracks and tears roll down my eyes. I see his mouth open and hear a knock on the door. I see it open and see the band there.

"How is she?" Ano asks as he looks at our saddened faces.

"She doesn't remember anything about us. She remembers the week before she ever met Seth." Amoka says grimly and I sit on the couch and feel like letting myself get attacked by vampires, if it meant her memory would come back.

"Guys, what are you doing here? Greg? Logan?" I hear her voice say in shock as everyone turns to her. Ano hugs her hard and she pats his back in confusion. I see Logan walk over to her and smile before giving her a light hug and then sitting across from me. I look at Greg and see him walk over to her slowly. He hugs her tight and she tenses before relaxing.

"I'm so sorry." I hear him whisper and see Edward tense. I look at him and see her tearing up and nodding her head. He takes her hand kisses her knuckles and she blushes. What the fuck!

"Get off her." Everyone looks at us and I see Jake and Collin come to my side and try to hold me back and Jasper calmed me down so I wouldn't phase in the house. That sneaky son of a bitch. He pulled Miken out to the back yard as she looked at me concerned before he hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him and they walked around. I felt my whole world crash and go back to the couch and feel Kaili rubbing my back. I see Ano walk outside and close the door.

"She will come around."

"How do you know Ed?"

"When she looks at you, she remembers moments, but not the people. Like when she came down the stairs. She remembered going to bonfires and laughing, but she doesn't remember the people." I sigh as she walks back inside with Greg and Ano. She walked over to me and brought her face to mine and stared at me for a while.

"Greg said you're my boyfriend." I look at her shocked for a moment and nod my head. She let's out a sigh and blushes as she smiles and then looks over at Ano. "I'll go get ready." I watch her walk up the stairs and turn to Greg.

"I'm not gunna play dirty. I told her of my intentions and who you were." He said with a deep breath before heading outside. I stood up and watched as she came back down the stairs in skinny jeans and a blue tank top with blue flip flops and a black hoodie in one hand. I look up shocked when she walks in front of me and pull me towards the door.

"Where is your car?" I point to a truck and we climb in. "Where going to the arena in port angles. Now tell me about us. How much about me do you know?" I sigh and start driving and think of what to say.

"We've been dating for 10 months. I know you can control plants. I'm a shape shifter wolf just like Amoka. We know everything about each other." I saw her look at me with wide eyes and grab her hand.

"Have we had sex?"

"Twice. It would have been more, but you got into a car accident valentines weekend."

"What's my baby brothers name?"

"Barret Jr."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." I breathe out and smile to see her blushing. "You love me too."

"I do?" I feel a sting in my heart, but brush it off.

"Yea."

"Do my parents like you?"

"Yea, they let me go to Hawaii with you guys for thanksgiving. They invited me to go again this summer." I saw her smile.

"Anything else I should know?" I thought about the Volturri and the vampires.

"No, nothing else." She sighed and looked out the door and some flowers started growing and I smiled. I dropped her off at the Arena and saw Amoka nod to me from the trees. I drove home and phased and ran around for a while.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"So you really don't remember?" I looked over at Ano and sighed before nodding and helping him put away some of the equipment. "Don't worry, it'll all come back when it should."

"I know, it just seems like I'm missing something."

"Well, you'll realize what it is. Are you going to the party tonight?"

"What party?" I looked at him confused and saw him slap his forehead.

"My bad, I keep forgetting the whole amnesia thing. We're doing the music video release party. It's in the ballroom of the hotel."

"What hotel?"

"The one were staying in across the street over there." He pointed out the doors and I saw a tall building. "It's kinda formal, so dress up."

"Can Seth come?" I asked with a blush and heard him chuckle.

"Yea, he's your boyfriend after all." I smile and finish helping him put away my drum set and then walk out the back door. I see Seth standing by his truck and smile at him as I walk over. I hug him and feel him kiss my cheek and then hear a camera flash. I turn and see a guy smiling and taking more pictures. I hear Seth growl and hold him back as he walks at the guy. He blanches and waves as he runs off. I sigh and turn back to Seth and rub his cheek and feel warmth roll through me when our eyes meet. I feel a breeze and rain start to fall and can't take my eyes away from his face. I see him smile wide and blush and see him glance at my lips. I see him lean down and take in a deep breathe when our lips touch. He rubs my cheek and I feel the warmth spread through me like fire. We break away and I blush at the silly smile on his face.

"We should get home."

"Yea." He said with a sigh and opened the door for me. He got in and we made our way back to the reservation. I felt him grab my hand and bring it to his mouth and kiss my knuckles. I blush and smile as he watches the road.

"I love you so much." I blush harder and look out the window as he chuckles at the now growing trees.

"Seth, why do you love me?"

"You're perfect for me in every way. Your amazing, beautiful, thoughtful, smart, caring, everything I want and more. You're my entire reason for living."

"Isn't that a little extreme." I say as I turn to look at him.

"No, you're my heart. See, shape shifters have this thing where they imprint. Their imprint is perfect for them and their soul mate. You're my soul mate. My imprint." He said with a dreamy smile as we parked and made our way into my house. I blushed as we held hands and he walked me to the house. I laughed when my mom stuffed a suit in his arms and pushed him into Moka's room. I ran into my moms room and saw Lo and Lei giggling and putting on dresses. Lo had on a blue dress that went to her knees and flared at the waste. It was halter and pushed her boobs up. She had on white open toed hills that had blue flowers on them. Lei had on a yellow tube top dress that puffed out at the bottom and yellow jesus sandals. I grabbed my dress and went in the bathroom to put it on. It was a deep red satin dress that fitted my body like a glove. I took off my clothes and slid it on and turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. The back stopped right above my tail bone and draped over my shoulders like a second skin. It dipped in the front and lined itself with my breast. I walked out and sat down while my mom put my hair into a high bun with pieces falling out. I decided against make up and slid on my silver hills and jewelry before heading out the door. I saw the guys by the front door when me, my mom, baby brother, and sisters head out. I blush when Seth smiles wide at me and eyes me up and down.

"You look beautiful." I blush and he kisses my cheek as the limo pulls up. I see my little brother and sister rush inside and follow suit. We make our way to the hotel and I see paparazzi and cameras and feel myself begin to panic. I feel a warm hand rub my back and turn a smile at Seth. We stop and one by one everyone gets out the Limo. I get out last with Seth and hear my name screamed and see cameras flash in my face. I jump back and bump into his chest and hear him growl and compose myself before we head inside. I see the ballroom turned into a large dance floor and dining area and blush as random people congratulate me. I see the guys and make my way over. I see Ana and smile before hugging her and then Ano. I see him look over at Rich sadly and then gave him an apologetic smile. It must suck hiding you love for someone. Seth held my hand as we walked around the ballroom and met with different producers and artists.

"Is that All Time Low?" He said excited and I giggled and nodded my head.

"Yea, we're going on tour with them." I felt him tense a little and rubbed his arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming here tonight to help us celebrate the world premier of P.O.D.'s new video!" Every clapped and whistled and I saw anchors from MTV and Fuse walk over with mics. "Now for the moment you all have been waiting for. The premier of 'Bring Me To Life!'"

"I'm so tired!" I chuckled as she yelled when we pulled up to her house. I parked the car and got out and opened her door and carried her. "You don't have to-"

"I want to." I smile down at her and she gives me a key into the house. I unlock it and get us inside and feel something in me get giddy. One day, we'll be doing this again, but she'll be in a wedding gown and this will be our house. I walk to her room and sit her down on her bed.

"Thanks mommy!" She says in a baby voice and I smirk as I grab some clothes from her closet and go into the bathroom. I started stashing clothes here after the fight. I changed into some red pajama pants and crawl in bed with her and realize she took off her dress and was in nothing but, her boy shorts. I tensed a little and then draped my arm across her stomach. I massaged her and pulled her back to me until we fit together like a mold. I felt her breathes even out and a whimper come out her mouth as she pushed into me. I tensed again and felt my dick begin to stiffen. This was going to be a long night!

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Seth…..Seth! Wake up!" I jolted awake and saw Mimi giggling at me and I looked around alarmed and saw the clock said 10am.

"Why so early!" I turned on my stomach and felt weight sit on me.

"You should get up. I'm pretty sure my dad isn't comfortable with you in my bed." I sighed and heard her giggle as I flipped her off me and stood up. I grabbed my shoes and some clothes and walked over to her.

"I'll be patrolling today."

"Patrolling?" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Keeping the woods safe and protecting the land."

"Oh. Ok!" I laugh and kiss her and feel her arms go around my neck. I drop my things and put my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. She pushed me back my legs hit the bed and I sit down. She sits in my lap and grabs my hair and pulls my mouth to her. I grab her ass and bring her closer to me as she moves to suck on my neck. I feel her hands scratch down my chest and let my hands glide up her shirt.

"Dad's coming!" I hear Lo whisper out as she pushes a naked Chu out Mimi's window. I feel Mimi pull me up and push me towards the window. I turn and kiss her and jump out and phase and caught up to Chu.

_That was close!_

_I know… _I sigh out as we make our way around the treaty line and make our rounds. I hear Leah, Embry, and Jared phase with us.

_Where getting 4 more soon._

_Embry, your kidding! _

_Nope. Justin, David, Patrick, and one of the twins, Marcus. _

_Patrick? He's only 13!_

_Yeah, well it seems that doesn't matter. _I jumped over a dead tree and noticed Leah was quiet the whole time.

_Leah, you ok? _

_Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?_ She said in a rushed and nervous voice. We all heard her thoughts jumble and saw she was trying to hide something. Just when it was about to come out I smelt something sickly sweet.

_Vampire to my left. _I rushed and pushed myself to it. I ran and was about to hit a tree line when I smelled him. He looked our direction in fear and ran. He looked no older than 15. I chased after him til we all had him cornered. When he saw all of us he covered his head and crouched down.

"I'm sorry! Ok, I'm sorry! I didnt mean to kill it, I was just hungry and I-I-I don't eat eat humans. Please just don't kill me, please!" He cried out and then we saw him start shaking and we smelt salt.

_Is he crying?_

_Yea, kid looks horrified. And he doesn't eat humans…_

_I'm gunna howl for the others. _I howled and heard everyone in my head and coming in our location.

_What's up?_

_Kid vampire eating a buck and is sitting in front of us paranoid. I think he's alone._

_Phase and talk to him til we get there. _I phased and pulled my sweats on and started talking to him.

"Hey, what's your name?" He looked up at me terrified and shaking with wide eyes.

"Andrew."

"Tell me about you."

"I'm 14 and I'm from wisconsin."

"When were you turned?"

"In 1986."

"Why are you here?" Sam said as him and the guys come around us. Andrew looks at him and then them wide eyed and falls down again and starts crying.

"I came because I heard of a coven that only eats animals. I was hoping they would take me in. Please! I didn't know this was your territory!"

"Calm down. Why do you want to be with this coven."

"My last one kicked me out because I wouldn't kill a human."

"And what stopped you-"

"Andy! Andy are you done! I wanna keep going before your hungry again!" We heard a girl yell and then burst into the clearing. She had long blonde hair and a wide looked at him and smiled and then saw us and brought her eyebrows together. "Andy are you ok?

"I'm fine Betty, I'm just talking to them. Go back to the hotel and wait for me. You shouldn't be out here. What if you had gotten hurt?"

"I know, I know, you'd go on a rampage and find whoever did it and won't let me out of your sight again. I was just worried. Are these friends of yours? Are you sure your ok?What's going on?" She said as she looked at them worridly.

"It's ok Betty, just return to the hotel for me please love?" We saw her nod and smile at him wide and turn back the way she came. After some bustling we looked back at him and saw him staring intently in that direction.

"I wouldn't kill her. They said I was weak for loving her and my older brother ordered her dead. To cleanse me of my burden. We ran. She has excepted me and our life together. She can't have children, nor does she want them. And she is happy growing old by my side." He looked at us and had tears in his eyes again. "Please don't kill me. Just please. I can't leave her alone like this." He said as he started shaking.

"When you are done here, the coven you are looking for is in Vancouver. Tell them the wolf pack sent you." Sam said as he looked at us and smiled. He looked at me and his smile widened.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me." He smiled at the others and ran off in the direction of Betty.

"That was weird."

"Yea, at least we weren't being attacked though." I laughed out and everyone else phased.

"So, sis, what's wrong?" I ask her as we all look at her scared face.

"I'm pregnant."

"What! That's awesome! Did you tell chuck yet?" Collin said as we all smiled.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked when I noticed her saddened face,

"It's not his."

**Finally an update! I know I know, took me long enough! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee:)**


	16. Regrets and Offers

I know it's been forever since I've updated, unfortunately my lap top got stolen at Christmas, but I have a new one now :)

Ch. Regrets and Offers

"What do you mean it s not his?" I yell as we all look at her in surprise.

"I...he...look, I was lonely and we had gotten into an argument and I was so sad and all he wanted to do was comfort me, but I took it too far-"

"Who s the dad?" I asked as she looked down.

"Seth I-"

"Who Leah?" She kept looking down and had tears in her eyes as she looked back at me, completely forgetting about the others. She looked back down before turning and running. She phased and we all followed after her. When we phased, I felt like killing something.

Leah was sitting down on the couch and was staring at the door shaking and crying. She looked up startled when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the door skeptically before looking through the peephole and opening the door.

"Hey, I was wondering if...what s wrong?" Amoka said as she looked at him sadly before sitting down. He walked in and closed the door and she jumped and looked away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You look like someone ran over your dog...and cat...and hamster." She laughed and looked at him before tearing up.

"I'm not good enough for any one."

"What makes you think that?" He asked confused as he moved to sit next to her.

"Sam left me for Emily. I was so lonely and hurt. Then, I found Chuck and it felt like finally, there was someone there for me and would love me unconditionally. But obviously there is something wrong with me enough to chase my own imprint away."

"Chuck left?"

"Yea, he said he couldn't be around me anymore." She said with a sad laugh and tears running down her face. Amoka hugged her to him and rubbed her back. "I don't know what it is about me that push people away! I mean I know I can be a bitch, but I do care about people.."

"Shhh, there is nothing wrong with you. He just doesn't understand you yet."

"I wish I could be what he wants, I really do, but it seems like the more I try the more he hates me. I j-j-j-just wish I was good enough." She started sobbing and he hugged her closer to him and rubbed her back and hair.

"Listen to me Leah, you are one of the most amazing and smartest people I have ever had the honor of knowing. If he can't see that then he isn't good enough for you." Amoka whispered out as he rubbed the tears off her face and the stared at each other for a minute before she leaned up and kissed him. She broke away and looked shocked and scared before he leaned back down and kissed her. She climbed on top of him and then he put a hand in her hair and the other on her ass.

She phased and we lost her as we all stood there shocked. I felt anger rise in me and was gone before they could realize where I was headed. I was in front of Mimi's house. I phased and knocked on the door.

"Seth! How are you?" Amoka said as Kaili and Barrett came up behind him. He saw the look on my face and lost his smile. "What's wrong?" I growled and punched him in the face when the guys showed up.

"Seth stop!" I heard Sam say and felt myself still at his alpha command. Damn it! \

"What the fuck?" Amoka yelled as everyone came around us.

"You know what you did!" I yelled as I tried to fight the command as the guys pulled me away from the door. Amoka came out and I felt myself shake more.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You fucked my sister you son of a bitch!" I yelled and heard gasps and everyone turned to look at a shocked Amoka.

"Look Seth, I-"

"Shut the hell up! Do you know what you've done! This could really hurt Leah and Chucks-"

"I don t give a damn about him. I don't give a damn if he catches on fire or if he gets hit by a truck. That asshole could rot in hell."

"Amoka!"

"No mom! I'm tired of this ok!" He yelled and looked over at us. "I love Leah, Seth. I really really love her. And to see her sitting there crying like that. It hurt me." We all stood there shocked at his admission.

"Amoka, you can't have a relationship with her." I heard Embry say.

"I know that! I accepted it when she announced she imprinted on him. I sucked it up and took what little she offered me because of him. I know I fucked up by taking advantage of her in her state at the time. But I just had been waiting so long that I snapped. Now, I know she doesn't want Chuck to know, I'm fine with that. I can act like it will never happen. But I can't promise that I won't hope it does again."

"Chuck will find out soon." I whispered. I saw Amoka tense.

"You can't tell him Seth, it will kill her."

"I won't have to."

"Then how will he find out. You're not-"

"She's pregnant." I said and saw his eyes widen and his mouth drop.

"What did you say?"

"She's pregnant and it's not his." I said to him and saw his face break into a smile and then a frown.

"How is she doing? Is she ok? I need to talk to her."

"She is broken up about it. She feels like she betrayed Chuck."

"If she feels like an abortion is the only way, I'll live. As long as she's happy." He whispered painfully and we all looked at him saddened before he walked back in the house. I saw a car pull up and heard soft music playing as it pulled to a stop in front of us. I saw Mimi open the passenger side door smiling at me before she looked quizzically to us all looking tense. Lo climbed out the back seat and we saw husky good looking guy get out of the driver side. He had on a suit and smiled at Lo and Mimi before hugging them and handing her a card.

"Now, I'll call you when we have the set ready. A limo will pick you up at 7 and just come in sweats. Your outfits will be on the set. Call if you have any more questions ladies." The guy said with a smile and got in his car and drove off. I looked at Mimi and saw her walkover to me.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, he was an agent for this artist named Drake and he asked me and Lo to be two of the main girls in his upcoming video." She said with a sigh as she hugged me to her. I felt the last of my nerves leave and my arms enveloped her in a hug. I held her to me and rubbed her back as everyone headed in the house and the guys headed back out to patrol.

"Why was everyone so angry when we pulled up?"

"Amoka...is having a baby."

"What! With who?" She asked shocked and happy as she analyzed me. "I didn't know he was seeing someone. Was it a one night stand? Oh my gosh! The baby, what if she-"

"Calm down." I say with a smile and look into her eyes before I frown. "He got Leah pregnant."

"What!" She yells worried and pushes past me to the house. I follow her and we walk into the house and I see her run up the stairs. I get half way up and she turns to look at me and tells me to wait down stairs. I hear her run up stairs and make my way to the living room. I sit with Lo and Chua watching TV when I hear a door slam.

"Wait, M give him a-"

"How could you!" I saw her walk up to me and yell."He didn't intentionally go over there to get her pregnant. How dare you hit him and yell at him for following his hormones!" I looked at her scared.

"M he was only-"

"Shut up Moka!" She yelled at him before running back upstairs and slamming the door. Lo shook her head and headed up as well. I sighed and sat down holding my head.

"Why don't you boys come eat. She'll calm down." Kaili said as we walked into the kitchen and ate some chicken she had grilled and some rice. I had just finished my last bit when I saw her and Lo come down with bags and dressed in sweats. She looked at her mom and continued to ignore me.

"We're heading to the set. The Limo is here. We'll eat there and I'll call you when it's over." She turned and walked out the door.

"I wish you guys could come, but they said just us. I'll see you when I get back. Don't worry Seth she'll be fine when we get back." I sighed and nodded at Lo as she kissed Chua and left. Life fuckin sucked.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"I can't believe that pompous asshole!"

"M, calm down he was just upset over his sister."

"I know, it's just that he has the worst attitude sometimes!" Lo started laughing as we pull onto the set and get out. I huff as we get ushered to where the dressing rooms are. We get there and get handed our outfits.

"What is this?"

"You're outfits." A woman says as she closes the door. I look at Lo and feel myself blush as she takes her clothes off. I shake my head and sit it down.

"Not happening."

"Come on M, what's wrong with it?"

"It's scraps!"

"We are supposed to be seductive. The point is to dress like this. Besides, you have more scraps than me!" I blush and laugh as I put the lingerie and dress on. I walk out and a man ushers us to the makeup area the curl my hair and put dark make up on my eyes. I look over at low and see her hair flat and her makeup light. Her dress was shorter than mine and was silver, while mine had a open back and was black. I slid on my red hills and she slid on her blue ones. We put our jewelry on and walked out of the makeup room and saw a stage split in two. On one side there was night and on the other a silver light. I walked over to the director with Lo and smiled. He introduced us to Drake and The Dream and I felt there was something about him that called to me.

"So how are you doing ma?" He said to me in a smooth voice. I blushed and looked down before looking back up at him and smile.

"I'm doing well."

"Ok, Miken you and Drake are over in the light side. Lo and Dream, you re on the other. Now I just want you to feel him and just let him guide you in your emotions. Look interested and act like your hesitant but intrigued. I want sexual tension." The director told me and then placed me against the wall. I looked up and saw Drake walkover to me smiling. I smiled back and heard action as he mouthed the words and leaned into me.

Say baby I had to mention That if you were a star, you'd be the one I'm searching for Other girl's they, they've got attention But I just feel like they re in need of something You got ... is she pretty Heard that you re a student working weekends in the city It's time to take you out girl Hope you re not too busy And if there s nothing wrong, I ve got this little song for you to get ready to

He had been holding my hand and singing to me and I kept looking down, then at him, and then his lips. He smiled and rubbed my cheek as he stepped closer. He leaned into me until his body was brushed against mine. He leaned next to my ear and I gasped as he held my waist. I held onto his bicep and shoulder.

Put those fuckin hills on and work it girl Let that mirror show you what you doin Put that fuckin dress on and work it kind of vicious Like somebody s taking pictures Shut it down, down, down

He held me to him as he held my chin and tilted it up. I looked at him and felt his breath brush against me. I leaned into him and let my hand on his bicep move to his arm and the one on his shoulder moved to his hair and I gasped as his hand moved down to my thigh. He brought his lips to mine softly and then we broke apart and he kissed me chin and neck. I sighed and ran my hands up his arms. I lifted my leg and felt him pull it toward him. I gasped again as he pushed me back.

"And cut!" The director yelled. I looked at him shocked before blushing. He smiled down at me as he let my leg down and walked me off the stage. I smiled small at him and saw Lo walk up and being told to hang on him and act like he was her property. They did his verse and then told us to go back to the changing room. I was taken out of my dress and given another as they did my hair over and touched up my makeup. I blushed when they put a bronzer on my chest. I walked back out in a robe and the set was changed to a bedroom and i was told to go into the closet and walkout with the dress.

"Ok, when you come out I want you to act like he's always been there when you change. I want you to act like he isn't even there ok?" I nodded and smiled at Drake as I walked into the closet and got my nerves together. I took a deep breath and dropped the robe. They took my shoes and put them by the mirror. I heard the beginning of the song start again and saw someone behind me countdown till I walked out. I walked out and rushed to the bed to lay the dress down. I didn't look at him and looked in the mirror and took the curlers out like they showed me. I checked myself out and then put my shoes on when he said it and then slid my dress on and moved my hair as he came up behind me and zipped it up. When he was done he held onto my waist and brought me back to him. He kissed my neck and I leaned my head back. I sighed and gasped as he kissed my cheek and looked at the image of us in the mirror.

"Cut! Ok that's good guys." I smiled at our image and he turned me around with a smirk.

"You're beautiful." I blushed and turned my head before smiling.

"Thank you." I said and walked around him to the dressing room. I changed into my sweats and called mom. It was 1am when we were done. I sighed and headed to the car with Lo when Drake walked over to us.

"Miken." I stopped and smiled at him as he put his hands in his pockets."What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?" I asked.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" I looked shocked before blushing and smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend." He smiled.

"As friends then, I promise I won't over step my boundaries." I looked at Lo and saw her nod before giving him my number.

"I'll meet you at the champagne room." He said with a smile. I blushed and got into the car.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yea, I know!"

"What about Seth? And when he sees the video he's gunna flip out."

"Why?"

"Umm hello! You guys looked like you were going to have sex up there!" I blushed and put my hands on my face as we sat there. When we got home, I saw Leah's car in the drive was and a very confused Amoka walking around outside. I sighed and walked up to him and hugged him. He relaxed and I felt tears hitting my shirt. I looked at his face and saw him smiling.

"What's going on?"

"She's keeping it. I'm gunna have a baby...a baby..." I heard him mumble and saw more tears fall as he fell in front of me and held me. I rubbed his back and gave him time until he had to get up. He walked with me inside and I saw Leah and Chuck sitting on the couch. Leah smiled at me apologetically and I looked at her confused until heard it.

"I'm so happy you'll be showing me around! So what all is there to do here?" I heard a bubbly voice say and followed it to the kitchen. I saw a girl who looked around fourteen, with her hair done in a ponytail. She had large blue eyes and was hanging on Seth's arm. She had on a skimpy sweater dress and hills. She turned her doe eyes to me and pursed her plump lips. "Hi! you must be Miken or Lolani? I'm Samantha." She walked over to me and gave me a hand shake. I saw Seth look up at me, but kept my eyes off him.

"Hi, how do you know Seth?" And why the hell are you in my house!

"Oh! My brother is Chuck. I'm new down here and Sethy offered to show me around." She said with a bright smile. She turned her doe eyes back to him and grabbed his arm and led him to the living room. I walked in behind them and headed to the stairs. I stopped when I when I got to the bottom.

"Mom!"

"Yes Hun?" I heard her ask from the living room.

"I'm going to lunch with a friend tomorrow."

"Oh who is she?" She asked as everyone stood up to leave.

"His name is Drake. I met him on the set. I should be gone by 12. Goodnight." I said and headed upstairs and washed my face. I hear the front door slammed and smirked before crawling into my bed.

****  
Woa! Now that we have that out of the way, let s ask some questions here. Where the hell did Samantha come from and why is Miken acting so bitchy?

********  
KayRenee :) 


	17. Unravelings

"So what are you gunna where?" Lo asked me as we stared at my closet I had already showered and shaved and was trying to see what I was going to wear. I walked around and looked again as I spotted a white long sleeved baby doll dress and a pair of white pumps. I put on pink jewelry and had a pink flower in my hair. I put on light makeup and grabbed my pink clutch and left. I drove and saw a wolf sitting in the woods next to my house. I saw it was Seth and felt like something was tearing me apart. I shook it off and kept going. I got to The Champagne Room and was escorted by a hostess to a private section in the back. I saw Drake and blushed and smiled as he walked up to me.

"Hey. I'm glad you came." He said with a smile. I blushed even more.

"I'm glad I did to." I sat down and he ordered cognac while I got lemon water. I wonder what Seth is doing? Why do I feel like I'm betraying him?

"You look beautiful." He said as he sipped his drink.

"Thank you." I said with a blush I looked at the menu. Ok so the more it cost the less you were getting. Hmmm, what should I get? I kept reading the menu and was feeling even more disgusted. The food sounded disgusting.

"You don't like the food?" I looked up at him shocked before smiling sheepishly.

"I'm a burger and fries kind of girl."

"Well, let's get burger and fries." I smiled at him as he paid for his drink and we left. We walked out of the restraint and ended up at a little burger place in port angles. I got a sprite with a Hawaiian Burger and chili cheese fries. He looked at me shocked before smiling and ordering a western burger with sweet potato fries and a coke. We sat down and ate or food.

"I'm glad you're a burger and fries girl."

"Why is that?"

"Means you don't starve yourself." I laughed and we ended finding out we have a lot in common. We were so wrapped up in our conversation that I didn't notice the paparazzi taking photos of us.

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours?" He said as we ate our ice creams.

"Umm, he's amazing when he's not being a jerk. He's one of a kind." I say with a smile.

"You must really love him." I looked at him shocked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You smile when you talk about him." I blushed and looked down when he lifted my chin up. "Don't hide yourself. It means you're a loyal and committed girlfriend. He's lucky to have you.

"Yea, I'm lucky to have him." We break apart and decide to head back.

"I'm throwing a party tonight in Seattle at Heaven Nightclub. You should come. Bring Lani and some dates."

"I think he would like that. I'll call you and let you know what's going on." I hug him good bye and drive off feeling like I could take on anything. When I pulled up to the house I saw Seth, Quil, Embry, and Brady in front of my house. I got out and took my sun glasses off before smiling. I see their angry faces and look to see Seth's hurt one.

"Where did you go?"

"I went out to eat with a friend." I said as I walked up to him.

"Who?"

"His name's Drake, why?" I asked confused.

"Do you like him?" I looked at him shocked and started laughing. He looked hurt still so I controlled myself and straightened up.

"What? No! I was in his music video and he asked me to have lunch with him today. He know all about you, don't worry. I talked about you too much." I said with a smile and saw him relax and the guys smile. I shake my head and grab his hand as we walk into my house. I see my dad cooking and go upstairs to change. I change into some shorts and a tank top. I go back down stairs and here the door bell ring. I walk over to the door and am shocked to see Drake there.

"Oh, hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. You left this at this." He held up my clutch and I blush and smile before I feel a familiar heat behind me. I feel Seth's arm around my waist.

"Thank you so much. Drake this is my boyfriend Seth. Seth this is Drake."

"So this is the famous boyfriend? Nice to meet you man." They shook hands and Drake gave me and hug before heading out. I closed the door and saw a frown on Seth's face. I hug him to me and sit my clutch down and sit in the living room with him. I look over at him and still see a frown on his face. He takes it off and smiles and we watch TV while dad cooks dinner. We all eat and the guys head out and me and Seth go outside to the backyard.

"Do you wanna be with him?" I look at Seth shocked and turn to face him.

"What would ever make you think that?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you, and I don't want me to bring you down." He said as he looked down. I grabbed his face and felt something shift. I saw myself at his house looking at his wolf form and then to me running away. It switched to me crying and thinking Edward to tell him I love him. I looked into Seth's eye's and saw his worried expression as he tried to figure out what was wrong with me. I sat down on the ground and heard him fall in front of me as I remembered Valentine's Day night. When it stopped I was looking at my families and Seth's worried faces.

"Mimi, are you ok?"

"Seth, I…I remembered some things." They looked at me relieved and I felt tears come to my eyes. I lunged at Seth and hugged him as I began sobbing. My family left us alone and I pushed away from him slightly. I touched his face and put my face in his neck.

"What did you remember?"

"Right before I died" I felt him hold me closer to him and I pushed away again to look at his face. I smiled at him leaned into him. He leaned down to me and kissed me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and felt starved for him. We broke away to breath and I looked into his eyes. Searching and finding the answer to my unasked question.

"Seth."

"Uh huh"

"I love you." I saw the joy in his eyes as he tackled me. I laughed and kissed him again before I thought about today. Oh shit! He was gunna be mad. "Seth."

"Yes." He whispered as he held me.

"We have to talk."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"What about?" I didn't care what we had to talk about. I just knew I was about to have my old Mimi back and I was going to be ok. And she loved me. Like, really loved me.

"Something happened on the set for the video today." I stopped my happy thoughts and looked down at her anxious and scared face.

"What happened Mimi?" She sat there quietly and wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Miken, what happened?"

"He….I….we kissed." I heard her whisper but it might have well been her screaming it at me. I started shaking and looked into her eyes. Hoping she was playing a prank on me. I sa the sadness in her eyes and felt anger rise in me.

"Why?"

"It was a part of the video. They put me on stage and we were just acting and then he kissed me! I told him about you, he knew about you!" I pushed away from her and walked back and forth for a while. How could she do this? What was she thinking? That fucker knew what he was doing!

"Seth I know your mad at me, but please don't leave me. I'll do whatever you want just please don't go." I heard her whisper and realized she was crying. I walked over to her slowly and then held her to me as she sobbed.

"Don't ever do this to me again." I whispered. I loved so much she could have shot me and I would have forgiven her. I know if she were to do it again I would still take her back with a smile. We stood there hugging until she started yawning. I walked her inside and to the stairs before kissing her goodnight and then running out and phasing. This bites ass, I mean major ass.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"And this is the premier of Drake's new hit single, Shut It Down, featuring The Dream!" A VJ yelled on the screen as me and the guys watched intently. After they found out what happened I wanna watch this stupid thing. Chua was sitting on the edge of his seat next to me. When the video started Mimi walked with rollers in her hair and she was in skimpy lingerie. She walked over to the mirror and took her hair out of the rollers and shook her head. She slid the shoes on and then the dress. He got up and zipped it up the back and then his hands slid to her waist. He kissed her neck and talked to the mirror. I felt my blood boil, but thought that was the worst. The scene changed to Lo in this skimpy outfit hanging all over a guy. He was twirling her around and she was laughing as he held her to him. He ran his hand up her back and pulled her hair for her to dip. I heard Chua growl until the scene changed to Mimi again. He had her pressed against the wall and her hands were on him. She looked scared and he pressed her closer to the wall and kissed her chin. She lifted her leg up and he grabbed it. I heard a plate crash as he kissed her slowly. She grabbed his arm and his hair and he pressed further into her. He kissed her nose and jaw again and then ran his hands down her back and back up to her hair. The video ends and I'm sitting there breathing hard. I got up and rushed outside and phased before knocking down some trees. What the fuck! Why would she do this? What was he thinking? How dare he put his fuckin hands on her? I should beat the fuck outta him. Damn it why is this happening. I phased back and came inside. I saw them still watching the screen and saw the dick wad on there.

"So Drake, that video was hot and heavy! So any romance with you and the leading lady?"

"Naw, were just friends. I wish we could be more you know, but she has a boyfriend." Dick face.

"Oh! So your Toranto charm didn't woo her?"

"Haha, naw, I tried, but she's a kind of girl you bring home to mom know what I'm sayin. So yea, she's gunna stay my friend thought her input means a lot to me." I felt my eye tcik as smiled. "He's a lucky guy to have a girl like her."

"Hmm, well on the cover of this issue of TMZ it has you took pictured eating burgers together and you look quite romantic." It showed the cover and Mimi was laughin at something and he had his hand on hers.

"Yea, well, like I said I tried, but she turned me down. All I know is if dude mess up imam have to take his spot." There was a lot of oooh's in the crowd and I felt my body shake.

"Is that a warning?"

"Naw, just an understanding for the little dude."

"Little! Fuckers half my size. Son of a bitch has the nerve to-" I hear a door slam and then I see Lo walk in with a pissed Mimi on the phone.

"That was totally uncalled for!...So, I told you how I feel about him and you sit there on national fucking television and say stuff like that? That is disrespectful….Loose my number." I see her hang up and throw the phone of the porch and see the plants in the house grow like crazy. I rush over to her and see her sitting.

"Mimi?" She turned sharply to me before sighing and standing up to hug me.

"I'm sorry he is a dick and that was uncalled for." I patted her back heard Jared whistle.

"Never heard you cus like that before!" I see her blush and then kiss her cheek.

**So Drake is a super jerk! Seth is being too calm in any of this. Hmm I wonder…**

**KayRenee **


	18. Awards

"So have you figured out a song?" Lo asked me as we sat outside on the back porch of our old home in Hawaii. I sighed as I thought over the past 3 weeks. I was suppose to perform at the MTV awards, but I didn't have a song yet!

"It's going horrible! I don' even know what to sing about." I said as swung my legs back and forth. I looked out in the distance and saw my parents walking along the beach with Kale, Leilani, and Barret Jr. Moka and Seth were playing soccer against Chua and Logan. I looked at Seth and saw him meet my gaze and smile. I blushed and smiled back before I looked back at a grinning Lo.

"Write about Seth." She said as she got up and went to where the boys were. I grabbed my guitar before heading inside with my paper and pencil and walking out the front door. I headed through some trees and ended up near a stream and sat on the bank. I laid my notepad next to me and thought about Seth. I felt a smile tug at my lips and let my fingers strum against the strings. I kept playing a soft tune for a while before I thought about my family and him. When the words came to me. I wrote them down and when I had finished the song I sang it aloud.

The Only Exception by Paramore

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

and curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

as he tried to reassemble it.

I felt my eyes close as I kept playing. I felt a sad smile come to my lips.

And my momma swore

that she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

I looked up as Seth sat in front of me. I smiled at him as I continued singing.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere

deep in my soul

that love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways

to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I've sworn to myself

that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I felt tears come to my eyes as we stared at each other.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning

when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. [x4]

You are the only exception. [x4]

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

I finished the song and saw him looking back at me with love and awe like it was the first day we met. I smiled and laid my guitar down as he leaned into me and kissed my lips we sat there meeting halfway kissing. I felt him pull me to him and giggled as we fell over.

"Don't perform that song." He said to me as we laid on our backs staring at the sun. He was holding my hand and smiling.

"Why?"

"Because that's our song. Only our song." He said as he leaned over me and smiled own. He moved a hair from my face.

"Ok." I said with a smile before he leaned down and kissed me. He backed away and smiled down at me wide and hugged me to him. We layed there till dusk and then made our way back to the house.

"Hey sweetie! Did you think of a song?" I looked at my family then looked at Seth and smiled wide.

"No. I didn't." He smiled back at me and we sat down at the table and started eating.

"I have to think of a song!" I yelled as I fell back on my bed. Everyone had went out to a festival. I had to literally push Seth out my house and into the car in order for him to go. I laid there and thought of Seth again. I smiled and felt words come to me. I grabbed my guitar and started playing some chords and sang a song I had been playing with for a while I smiled as I continued playing. I laughed and felt myself going with the flow of the song. I finish the song and write down the words I had said. I smiled in triumph. "I should relax now." I put on my bikini and flip flops before heading down stairs. I grabbed my keys and surf board before I got in my car. I drove down to a secluded beach. I saw the waves beating against the sand and smiled as I made my way down. I saw some guys and heard them cat calling at me.

"Come on sweet thing! Maybe you need a real man to teach you how to crash waves." A guy yelled. I rolled my eyes as they got a closer look at me. "Oh shit! That's Miken Ana man!" One yelled and I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Hi." I say as they come to me. They ask me if they can take pictures with me and I smile as I pose with them.

"So you board?"

"Yea, have been my whole life." I say with a smile as I move my hair out of the way. I looked back up at them and blushed as they looked me up and down. I turned to the ocean and smile as the breeze passes by me. I wave them off as I run into the water. I paddle out and sit for a while before catching a wave. I laugh and enjoy my time with the water and clear my head. I laugh and turn my head to look out at ocean and see a little girl paddle out. I see a wave coming and that she gunna try to get it. I see the size of the wave and it isn't compatible with her size.

"Hey! Watch out!" I yell out as she paddles to it. I see the wave engulf her and her board goes flying up. I leave my board and dive into the water. I swim and look for the little girl. I find her floating and grab her before bringing her up for air. I pull us toward land and another large wave hit me. I push her forward and feel myself sink down. I can faintly hope someone got to the little girl and feel myself being jerked out of the water before blacking out.

"How'd this happen?" Barrett yelled as we all walked into the hospital.

"She was trying to save a little girl in the ocean. A wave hit her and knocked her into a reef." The nurse informed us as we were lead to her. Isaw a younger couple standing was we approached the doctor.

"No!" I saw the woman wail as she fell to her knees and the man sink down with her crying silently. I see the sadness on the doctor's eyes and the woman run into a room. "No! My baby!" She yelled over a dead little girl. I rushed to the doctor and saw him waiting for us.

"How is Miken?" Kaili asked.

"She is fine. Just getting her arm wrapped up and being prescribed her antibiotics. I sighed in relief as he led us to her. We saw her sitting on the side of a gourney laughing with the nurse as she finished talking to her. Barrett and Kaili rushed over and hugged her. We all took our turns until it was mine. I hugged her tight and kissed her till she giggled.

"Where's the little girl?" I tensed and looked at her with sad eyes.

"She didn't make it Mimi." I whispered as everyone got quiet. I saw her look at me shocked before she started crying. I held her to me for a while til the couple entered the room.

"Are you Miken?" She nodds and the woman hugs her.

"Thank you, for trying to save my dau..." She cut herself off with a sob, "daughter." Miken nodded and hugged while the husband tried to usher his wife away to grieve. I held Mimi to me an, but sad that a life was spared.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Surprise!" I yelled as we pulled Seth into the backyard. I smiled as he laughed and smiled wide at his birthday party. Sue, Charlie, Leah, and Chuck were there. Moka looked saddened at her, but kept his distance. I laughed when Seth looked at all the food and tried to eat it all. He grabbed my hand as we walked through and said hi to everyone. I smiled at them as they hugged him. We played volleyball and had a bonfire before opening his presents. I bought him a teddy bear with my name on it. I laughed when he smiled wide at me and said now he'll hug me when he wants. I sat down and laughed as my uncles covered his eyes and had my aunt Hula dance in front of him. He smiled thinking it was me and his eyes popped out when they removed it and he saw her.

"I love you." He said as we cuddled on the beach. We looked at the water as it seemed like a never ending abyss in the night. I sighed and leaned further into him. He ran his hands up and down my back and kissed my temple.

"I love you too."

"Do we have to go back?" I giggle at him and slap his arm.

"Yes we do!" I laughed some more as he gets on top of me and tickles me. We laugh and joke around until he sits back and I sit up. He leans into me and pushes my hair away before he kisses me deeply. I moan into the kiss and we make our way to our knees. I hug him to me and suddenly hear the sound of cameras flashing. I groan and let him go to look at some paparazzi as they take more pictures of us. I sigh as he helps me up and pulls me to stand with him. I laugh and run with him away from them. We end up at my car and get in and head home.

"I hate them." I look at him confused.

"Why? Their just doing their job." I laugh and shake my head. I turn to look at him and smile as he softens his expression.

"I just wish they wouldn't always ruin our alone time." I smiled and rubbed his leg as we pulled into my house.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"And new to the stage as a solo artist Miken Ana!" Chris Brown yelled as everyone clapped and then the curtain moved to show Mimi sitting on a stool with a guitar in her hand. She smiled wide and started playing some chords of a song we didn't know. I looked at her outfit and wished she was next to me. She had on a pair of fashion shorts and a loose red hello kitty shirt that showed her stomach. She had on red shimmery hills and red lipstick. Her hair was in wild curls and her eye makeup was white. She started singing and I felt my whole world become whole.

Mine by Taylor Swift

You were in college working part time waitin' tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I saw her look at her parents and smile. They looked at each other in shock and smiled.

I say "Can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch?"

The moment I can see it.

Yes, yes, I can see it now.

I saw her eyes fall on me as she sang the next part.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,

And there's a drawer of my things at your place.

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,

We got nothing figured out,

When it was hard to take,

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight

Two-thirty AM

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"

'cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

(Hold on) Do you believe it?

(Hold on) Gonna make it now.

(Hold on) I can see it,

(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

She finished the song and I felt butterflies every time she would look at me during the song. Her parents were crying and looking into each others eyes. I heard everyone clap and holler and I stood and clapped before the closed the curtain.

"That was beautiful." Kaili said as she held onto Barrett. I felt my phone buzz and saw Quil was calling me.

'Hello.'

'Dude, she was awesome. Song was cute.' I heard all the guys saying aww in the back. I laughed and hung up as thy announced the next performance.

"That was a beautiful song. Now for the last performance of the night. Drake!" I saw the asshole come out and he had his arms around Miken. She looked at me sheepishly as the song started.

What If I Kissed You by Drake

What if I kissed you right now

How would we explain it

Trying to imagine how it might sound

If I just yelled out

What if I kissed you right now

Would it bring us any closer

Take a weight off our shoulders

He spinned Miken around and smiled down at her and hugged her to him. He then sat her down in a chair.

Take me I'm yours

And I don't really care who knows it

Can you afford to be open with all these emotions

If you were a secret how long could you keep it

Keep it to yourself don't tell nobody else

Not a problem ...

And you just be mine

And you just be mine

And you just be mine (just, just be mine)

And you just be mine

What if I kissed you right now

[x3]

He was on his knees in front of her as he sang.

Would it bring us any closer

Take a weight off our shoulders

Tell on me I don't mind cause if they ask me about it I won't lie..

…admit that I'm yours

I don't really care who knows it

can we afford to be that open with all these emotions

if we were a secret

tell me could you keep it?

keep it to yourself don't tell nobody else

nuttin but mine,

talking but mine,

now you're all mine

and you… you.. you…

and you just be mine (just be mine)

and you just be mine.. all mine

and you just be mine (just, just be mine)

and you just be mine.. all mine

He stood up and pulled her out the seat and leaned into her. She smiled and blushed before putting distance between them. I smirked at him when he glanced at me.

What if I kissed you right now

What if I kissed you right now

just be mine (just be mine)

and you just be mine.. all mine

and you just be mine (just, just be mine)

and you just be mine.. all mine

Everyone clapped and the song ended with the curtains closing and a big explosion of streamers. The announcer ended the awards and I walked out with her parents to the limo. I saw him still talking to her and almost mushed his face. I smiled wide when she noticed me and hugged me tightly before kissing me. I walked with her to the doors behind the kodak theatre.

"I hate this part." She sighed out. I laughed as we passed through the doors and paparazzi flashed cameras at us. I looked down at her and saw her put on a fake smile. She glanced up at me and smiled lovingly. I felt my heart swell and grabbed her chin to bring her up to kiss me. We stood there uncaring to the world and I saw her smile afterward in awe. I looked up and saw Lo smiling at us and telling us to come on. I walked her through the paparazzi and into the limo. When we got in Lo and Chua were the only ones in the limo.

"Where Barret and Kaili?" I asked

"They went to the hotel and called it a night. They said to have fun and not go to crazy." Lo said with a smile. "We're going to the P. Diddy party!" She said with a smile and we pulled up at another hotel. I helped Mimi get out and we were bombarde by paparazzi again. I saw Drake and his crew pull up behind us. He nodded at me and smiled at Mimi. i nodded back and pulled Mimi along. I laughed when we got in and Lo went straight to the bar. She came back with two red drinks for her and Mimi. They gulped them down and then took two shots of something clear. I looked at Chua and saw him shake his head. I saw Mimi make a disgusted face and laugh before Ashanti walked up to her.

"Hey girl! Congrats on tonight." She hugged her and Mimi blushed before she was given wine from a waiter. I grabbed a glass of a clearish brown liquid and felt a burn in my throat. Gotta love rum.

"Thank you. How'd you like the awards?" They began talking and me and Chua were pulled over by Ano and the guys.

"Hey guys!" I said as we all shook hands.

"I'm happy your here. Usually we have to stop Lo from getting M too worked up." I laughed and we all talked about everything since they left the rez. Ano and Rich finally made their relationship public. I was so into the conversation and feeling a little buzz from the scotch that I almost jumped out of my skin when someone linked arms with me.

"Hey there handsome." Ke$ha said as she leaned into me.

"Umm, hi." I said as I tried to pull my arm free. I looked around for Mimi and couldn't find her.

"So why haven't i seen you around before?" I took another sip of my drink and looked at the guys for help and they just laughed and walked away.

"Because I'm usually at home with my girlfriend." her face fell a bit.

"Oh, the hawaiian girl? Mariah right?"

"No, Miken." I said fast and downed my drink. I grabbed another one and kept looking for Mimi. She took my arm again and ledt me to a lounge area.

"Well, you can have friends right?" I saw her stop looking at me like a meal and smile friendly. I smiled back and nodded my head. We ended up talking for an hour about ourselves and 4 drinks later I was feeling the vibe of the evening. I smiled as she laughed at a joke I made and put her hand on my leg.

"Your girlfriend is lucky, you talk about her with so much praise. I'm envy her." I smiled and was about to respond when she kissed me. I looked at her shocked before I pulled away. She looked at me sheepishly and removed her hand. "I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself. " She leaned back and grabbed another drink. I shook it off and excused myself and went to look for Mimi. i felt the alcohol start to leave my body and found her talking to Drake with a glass in her hand. She was smiling wide and laughing. I saw her look around and find me before excusing herself and running to me.

"Where have you been! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She laughed out and almost fell into me. I smelt strong liquor on her breath and saw her glazed eyes and flushed face. She giggled and spilled her drink a little. I took it from her hands and led her to the bar to sit on a stool. She had her arms around my neck and turned my face to hers and kissed me hard. When she pulled away I felt my breathe leave me. She giggled and laid her head on mine.

"Seth! I think we should head out." Chua said as he was holding a barely standing Lo. She looked like she was going to pass out. I shook my head and grabbed Mimi by the waste as we headed out.

Ugh my head! I thought as I got up. I don't remember leaving the party. Last thing I remember was Drake and Nicki Minaj talking to me about a song. I was laughing and we were all joking around. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. I had just flushed the toilet when Lo pushed pass me. I brushed my teeth and drank some water. She did the same as I washed my face.

"Ugh! That is why I don't party anymore!" I laughed as she giggled. We came out the bathroom with our hair in ponytails.I pulled on some shorts and atank top and she pulled on a large sweater and sweats. We walked out or room and I saw Seth and Chua destroying the food room service brought. I laughed and kissed his cheek before grabing some water and toast. Lo just sat next to Chua and watch TV when my mom came out with BJ. She shook her head at the boys when Moka came out.

"Come on guys!" He yelled as he tried to find something. I laughed and shook my head when Seth's phone rang.

"Hello...hey man...seriously...cant you guys handle it...dude, we're on our way...give us 7hrs." He hung up and hung his head. He looked at me sadly and I tilted my head at him. "There's been vamp activity and they need all of us. Leah can't because of the baby and they can't afford not to have us." I sighed sadly as he hugged me and kissed my face.

"So we'll see you at home?" I said.

"Yea, I'll meet you at the airport." He said as he kissed me and him and Chua went to pack their clothes.

"Hey we'll talk your stuff . Don't worry about it." Mom said as she kissed their cheeks. He kissed me one last time before leaving. I sighed sadly and saw my mom look at both of us shaking her head. "You guys look like shit." I laughed as Lo groaned. I headed back to my room and took a shower before putting on some skinny jeans, a black fitted shirt that said The Who Live in Concert, and some black louis vuitton pumps. I let my hair stay natural and down and put on eyeliner, blush, and red lip stick. I looked over and saw Lo wearing white fashion shorts, a black muscle shirt with a white off the should shirt, and red pumps. Her hair was straight and she had a nude lip and some white eyeliner on. We grabbed out purses and walked out to the living room of the suite to see dad holding BJ and mom in some slacks and a nice silk top with blue sandals.

"Me and the boys are going to the pool, while you girls do your shopping stuff." I laughed as he crossed his eyes and saw Lei run out in a pink sundress and pink sandals. We walked out to the elevtaors and were again bombarded by paparazzi in the lobby. I smiled and waved as we walked to the private garage and to our car. Mom got behind the wheel of the black escalade and I got in the front. Lo and Lei got in the back.

"Where to?"

"Sacks!" Lo yelled and I laughed as we made our way to her favorite store.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"I forgot how much fun L.A. is!" I laughed as we walked back into the room with our stuff. I had left my phone and dropped everything as I picked it up. I had 8 missed calls and 7 texts.

Ano - Sorry baby girl :(

Greg - You'll be ok!

Logan - I'll rip his balls of for you :(

Ano - Don't shut us out again please answer our calls!

Greg - I would have never done that to you.

Greg - Where are you? Why aren't you picking up?

Logan - Me and Ano are heading over in a hr!

"What are they-" Knock Knock Knock! I walked to the door and answered it and saw Ano and Logan looking at me with sympathy.

"Oh baby girl!" Ano yelled as he hugged me. I patted his back and looked at Logan.

"Guys what's going on?" I said as I looked at them confused. Lo looked just as confused when Ano took the remote from her and turned to E!,

"And I would hate to Miken Ana right now. After her unbelievable performance at the VMAs last night. She attended the famous P. Diddy party and we have exclusive pictures of the evening. As you see we have her and Her boyfriend leaving the awards looking to be in love. Then we see him at the party lip locked with none other than Ke$ha! Then he moves back over to his girlfriend. I wonder how this two timing boy toy is going to get out of this one." Ryan Secrest said as they sowed the pictures. I sat there and took the remote and froze it on him and Ke$ha. I looked at them and felt my heart break. I droped the remote and ran into my room and locked the door. I sat on the bed and felt like my heart was bleeding. I cried and cried until eventually I ended up asleep.

Dude where is it? Quil asked as we ran after some nomad vamps. They weren't friends of the Cullens and were trying to get to Nessie on her visit here.

Over there! Klark yelled as he took one out and Embry took out another. I saw one running behind Chua and got it before it got to him. I saw jake run ahead and tackle one and rip it's head off. As we ran Alice and Jasper lit the remains on fire. I ran with the guys into a field and cornered the last 5.

I want the one in the middle. Jacob seethed as I saw him make a grab for Nessie. I growled and inched towards the female.

"We will have her." The one laughed before we destroyed them.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Dude you went to the P. Diddy party!" Collin yelled as we walked into Emily's and saw the girls watching TV.

"Yea, it was cool. I only went because of Mimi though. Lo gave Chu a heart attack the whole night." We all laughed as he rubbed his face.

"That girls gunna be the death of me." We all laughed again as I pulled out my cell phone and called Mimi.

"Hello?" I heard someone sniffle.

"Mimi what's wrong?" I asked as everyone got quiet.

"Don't ever call my phone again. Don't come near me. And don't ever think about me. I hate you." I stood there shocked as she hung up on me. I caled back and was sent to voicemail. I kept calling and kept getting her voicemail. I called Lo instead.

"Hello?"

"Lo, it's Seth-"

"You son of a bitch! How could you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know dipshit!"

"I don't know!"

"Turn to channel 30." She seethed out before hanging up. I looked at everyone hurt and concerned before taking the remote. I looked for what they were talking about and saw them flash a picture of me and Ke$ha kissing. I felt my heart stop and heard everyone gasp.

"Oh shit." Brady whispered as everyone looked at me and then the picture.

"I don't remember that." I whispered as I felt my heart break. I ran to my phone and started blowing Mimi up. God, this was bad. Real bad.

"Mimi, it's me Seth. Please pick up. I was drunk. I don't even remember that! Call her and ask her what happened! Please Mimi please!" I hung up and felt tears in my eyes as a hand fell on my shoulder. I didn't know I was sobbing until Emily handed me some tisue. I heard my phone and answered it.

"Mimi?"

"No wrong guess, come outside." Moka said as i walked outside. I saw him pacing and looking at me with hate. I walked over to him and then he lunged at me. He punched me in the face and I threw a punch back at him.

"WHat the fuck!" I yelled. as everyone came outside.

"No, you don't get to ask that. I do. What is wrong with you!" He yelled at me. "She's been crying in her room for the last 12 won't come out. Did you not learn the first time you fucked up."

"I didn't kiss her. I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HER!"

"I don't give a fuck! Obviously you did because your tongue is down her throat." He yelled and felt tears in my eyes as I tensed.

"I love her! I would never do that to her! I had been drinking and blacked out for an hour."

"Don't blame it on alcohol dipshit. Just know you're never to see her." He said as he through mine and Chua's bag at us and then phased and growled before running off. I felt myself start to shake and Phase before I ran to her house. She had totalk to me. She had to! I got to her house and saw that everyone was home. Everyone except Mimi. I looked around and then heard another growl before Moka started to walk towards me.

"Don't come back here." I heard him whisper as Lo got on the phone yelling at Chua. I stated shaking and ran away from the house. I ran and ran with a lost feeling overcoming me. I ran to the beach and sat down at our spot. I put my hands on my face and felt myself sob again. How could this happen. How could this be happening. Why me?

"Baby Brother." Leah said to me as she walked up beside me. I didn't lift my head and felt her pulling me towards her. I started crying and put my head in her lap as she rubbed my back.

"I keep fucking up Leah!"

"We all do. She said as her voice sounded pained. "But we learn from our mistakes and everything gets better."

"It wont. She hates me. She's not here. I don't know where she's at!" I felt my heart hurt even more and cried harder.

"She will come back. She's your imprint. She'll always come back regardless if she knows it or not, you're made for each other."

"She hates me."

"I would too." I sat up and looked at her. "I would be heart broken, but I would get over it because I love you and would feel like maybe you were telling the truth even more if you came after me no matter what." She said with a sigh. She got up and looked at me. "Go to her baby bro." She walked off and I stared off at the ocean. I got up despite y heart ache and phased before running. I don't know where it would lead me, but I had to find her.


	19. Pain in a Photograph

"Miken!" I heard him yell as I was making my way to the garage. "You left this baby." He kissed me softly before handing my my coat with a smile. I blushed and smiled before turning. He smacked my ass before laughing at me jump and look angry at him. I giggled and got in my car. I never would of thought I would get over him. It took me 8 months, but Aubrey was patient. We were both going to the grammy's together. Our first public display as a couple. No more sneaking around. I pulled into the recording building and hoped out. I rushed inside and smiled at Oliver.

"Hey Ollie!"

"Hey shortie! Their in Room 19." Oliver said after he hugged me. I walked into the room and saw Nicki and Wayne. I gave them both a hug and laughed when I saw Aubrey tell Wayne to mind his hands.

"So you ready for the song?" Nicki asked.

"Yea, I've been working on it all week." I said with a smile. I went into the recording booth and was waiting for them to hit record when Ollie came in and handed Wayne a note. He read it and frowned before looking at me and stepping out. He told Aubrey something and he looked at e with a smile and told me their ready. I heard the music start and looked at him with happiness.

Halo by Beyonce

Remember those walls I built?

Well baby their tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I've got my angel now

It's like I've been awaken

Every rule I had you breakin

It's the risk that I'm takin

I aint ever gunna shut you out

Everywhere I'm lookin now

I'm surrounded by our embrace

Baby I can see your Halo

Your know your my saving grace

Your everything i need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I feel your halo

Pray it don't fade away

"Alright that's good." Aubrey said with a wide smile. He looked at me with love and awe. Just like Seth did. I had to stop thinking and instead smiled and him as I came out the booth just when Wayne came in with a smile.

"You were amazing." I blushed more and sat down. Aubrey kissed my neck and I hugged myself to him.

"What was that about?" I saw them both tense as Nicki went to get some water.

"He found you here. And demanded to see you. He looked kinds bad." I tensed and looked at them. "We didn't let him in. I told him you were happy. He left after that."

"Good." I said with a hurt sigh. I leaned into Aubrey more and told him I wanted to go home. We made our way to our cars and headed to his home. I parked my car and got inside his house. I was cooking dinner when he came up behind me.

"You look beautiful right now. More beautiful than you usually do." I blushed and felt his hand s rub up my sides. I laughed when he blew a raspberry on my neck before smacking my butt and walking to the fridge to prepare the salad. I finished the chicken and rice and put the on the table when he put the salad down. he grabbed some wine and we ate. I laughed as he told me about some of his old school days. This was the way we ended the day every day since we became a couple since 4 months ago. I put the food away while he did the dishes. I walked over to couch and saw a movie was on and felt the couch dip as he cuddeled with me. I woke up later in bed and smiled as I scooted further back into him. I felt his arm tighten and him kiss my shoulder before falling back asleep.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Hey man, how are you?" Collin asked me as I sat on Emily's couch. The awards were tonight and I wanted to see Mimi perform. I had been doing that for the last year. I would record all the music shows she was on and her videos. I would print out pictures of her from the paparazzi.

"I'm the same. Just waiting for the awards to start. Everyone is walking the red carpet." I said with a sad forced smile as the guys and some of the girls sat down to watch. I saw Lo's family walk down the carpet with a barely walking BJ. Moka had some girl on his arm. Lo and Chu walked behind them. I saw the camera swivle and gasped at Mimi. She had on a tube dress that was white and skin tight. It flared at the knees and she had on silver glistening close toed hills. Her hair was longer and curled on one side and the other side smoooved and pinned down. Her lips were nude and she had barely any make up on.

"She looks beautiful." Emily said. i nodded my head and felt my heart break and the fake happiness she was showing. Then Drake came up beside her in a white suit and silver jewelry. He put his arm at her waste and kissed her cheek. She giggled and started walking to the first camera.

"Miken! Do you have a relationship with Drake?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." I felt my world crash and felt Leah holding my shoulder as she rocked Abigail. Brady took his imprint from her and rocked her while She comforted me.

"How long as this secret been going on."

"Umm four months." She said with a smile. He kissed her cheek and ushered her back onto the carpet and further into the building. I felt myself shakin, but willed myself to calm down. I watched as the awards went on and she recieved 3 of them. I saw her kiss him everytime one of the had to go on stage. When they surprised the crowd with a performance from Mimi I sat there and watched her come out in another dress. She had on a white silk gown that had dramatic straps. It had four slits. She had on red hills nd red lipstick. Her crls were loose and she walked up to the mic when the music started.

"I wrote this song 2 years ago. I hope you enjoy it." The crowd clapped as she began.

Dangerously In Love by Beyonce.

I love you

I love you

I love you

Baby I love you

You are my life

My happiest moments weren't complete

if you weren't by my side

Through my relation and connection to the sun

You next to me

Theres no darkness that I can't over come

You are the rain drops

I am the sea

Baby I'm so proud

Proud to be your girl

You made all confusion go away from this cold and meanless world

I am in love with you

You set me free

I can't do this thing called life without you here with me

Cuz I am in love with you

I'll never leave ya

Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me

Cuz I am in love with you

You set me free

I cant do this thing called life without you here with me

Cuz Im dangerously in love with you

Ill never leave ya

Just keep lovin me the way I love ya lovin me

And I know you love me

Love me for who I am

Cuz years before I became who i am baby you were my man

Know it aint easy

Easy lovin me

I appreciate the love a dedication from you to me

Later on in my destiny, I see myself having your child

See myself being your wife and I se our whole future in your eyes

Third of all my love for you sometimes makes me want to cry

Realize all my blessings I'm grateful to have yo by myside

I am in love with you

You set me free

I can't do this thing called life without you here with me

Cuz I am in love with you

I'll never leave ya

Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me

Cuz I am in love with you

You set me free

I cant do this thing called life without you here with me

Cuz Im dangerously in love with you

Ill never leave ya

Just keep lovin me the way I love ya lovin me

Everytime I see your face

My heart pounds

Everytime it feels so good, it hurts sometimes

Created in the world to love to hold to feel to breathe to live you

Dangerously in love

Everyone clapped as she held the note for a long time. I saw her crying as she sang and looked directly into the camera the whole time. It was like she was singing to me. I knew the instant she finished the song it was for me. She looked down and smiled as the tears still ran down her face. I saw them fade out and go to the announcer. The awards ended and Emily turned off the TV.

"That song was for me." I whispered as they all looked at me with sadness. I got up and went outside and walked around for a while. I felt my heart ache, but I knew she still cared. That she still loved me. I smiled at that thought and saw their house. I walked up to it and smiled before turning back to head to my house. I had to get her back.

"I'm so tired!" I yelled as Aubrey laughed at me holding my shoes. We walked to our room hand in hand and I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I was in shorts and a tank top and crawled into our bed and felt it dip when he got in. He turned me on my back and rubbed my face before kissing me. I kissed him back and smiled when he rubbed my side. he kissed me again with more passion and slide his hand up my stomach to my breast. I gasped and he deepened the kiss. I put my hands n his chest when he climbed on top of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax baby." He whispered as he kissed my neck and ran his hands up my side. I felt him open my legs and he laid in them. I felt something hard poke me and pushed him back.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on babe, It's been 4 months. Just let me satisfy you."

"What no. I don't want to."

"See you need to relax and then you will." He said as he leaned back in.

"No I don't want to!" I said harshly and then slapped him. He looked at me shocked then angry. He pushed my hands by my head and held me there.

"Do you know how embarrassing you were tonight? You sang about that bitch who cheated on you after we just publicly stated we are a couple. I dealt with your attitude and your mopeyness and quiet frankly I don't blame him for cheating on you." I laid there sad as he ripped the shorts off. I flinched away when he leaned into me. He slapped my face and lifted my legs up. I started crying and felt him enter me. I cried and felt him hold my arms down with more force He kissed my cheek as he kept going. Why was I letting this happen? Was this all really my fault? I felt him finish and then move off of me. I turned to my side and felt more tears come as he pulled me to him. He kissed my cheek and back before falling asleep. I cried silently as sleep over came me.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

When I woke up, I felt like shit. Complete and utter shit. I winced when I tried to get out of bed and saw a letter on my pillow.

I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I just really care about you and to have you thinking or singing of someone else made me so mad. I hope you can forgive me.

Aub Bear

I felt tears come to my eyes and I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I needed to go home. I needed to be with my family. I needed Seth. I cried in the shower and washed up before putting on some black leggings and a pink off the shoulder shirt. I slid on my flip flops and pulled my luggage out and began packing. I rushed to my car and pulled out and made my way to the high way. I was coming home.


	20. Homecoming

1"Hey Seth." Moka said as he picked up Abagail and twirled her around. She cooed and laughed and stared at her father with the same set of hazel eyes. I smiled at them as I sat on their couch with Leah. Leah laughed at them and shook her head as she played with her engagement ring from Chuck. I sighed as she motioned for us to go and I waved her family good bye with sad eyes. I got in Leah's car and we drove back to Emily's.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I'm ok. Just heart broken." I sighed when I looked at the trees. I thought of Miken when she was nervous the first time we met. She made everything so much greener. We pulled into Emily's and I saw everyone was there except for Brady and Collin who were patrolling. They all waved and smiled at us before they went back to what they were doing. I smiled at everyone and noticed that Lo was there. She looked at me and had a sad smile when she took in my appearance. I sighed and sat at the table just as the muffins came out. I grabbed two and ate them while everyone ran up. I saw Lo look at her phone happily then me and then she kissed Chua's cheek before leaving. I looked at him and he looked at me confused.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"M!" Lo screamed when she saw me. She jumped and hugged me and I laughed and kissed her cheek. Moka and Abby walked over to me and I took my niece and cooed at her. She giggled and clapped her hands. i handed her a toy I bought her in L.A. and she smiled as she held the doll to herself. I smiled and got bombarded by Kale and Lei. Mom and dad saw me and smiled before hugging me.

"Sissy!" BJ slured as he rocked his way toward me. I picked him and blew a raspberry on his cheek. He laughed and I passed him to mom.

"What brings you home?" Dad asked as he hugged me.

"Lo is graduating and I missed you guys!" I said as she screamed and dragged me upstairs with my stuff. She closed the door and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her and cried as we stood there. 20 minutes later we broke away and she gasped.

"What happened to your cheek?" She whispered and ran her hand over my bruise.

"That's kind of why I'm here." I laughed sadly. "He, he wasn't for me. I miss and love Seth still."

"What are you going to do. Can you forgive him?"

"I think I can."

"He looks like shit." I laughed as she smiled and shook her head. "You should call him."

"I will." I said as she hugged me and left. I sat in my old room and felt a wave of joy come over me as I relished in my home. Home. No, home was with Seth. Seth. I looked at my phone and decided I wanted to talk to him face to face. I grabbed my leather jacket and my uggs and went down stairs.

"I'm going to Emily's." I said and blushed. My parents smiled and nodded as Lo stood up and walked with me to my car. We got in and made our way down the familiar trail. I pulled in front of her house and saw all the cars there. I gulped and looked scared at Lo. She smiled and we got out before she turned to me.

"Stay here." She said as she walked in the house. A second later Seth came outside looking at me in awe and disbelief. He walked over to me slowly and I felt tears come to my eyes. I saw him look at me with love and tears came down his face as he ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back and heard myself sobbing.

"I love you so much!" I said as he shhed me. He kissed my hair, cheek, and eye lids. He looked at me and smiled before kissing me with so much passion and so much heart that I felt overwhelmed. I laid my head on his chest as he rubbed my back and leaned against my car. I hugged him tighter to me. "I'm sorry."

"Why? I should be apologizing."

"No, I shouldn't have run away. I should have talked to you. I'm sorry." I said pained as I thought of Aubrey. I flinched when Seth rubbed my cheek and he lifted my face up. He looked at my cheek and narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" I turned away and felt tears running down my face again. he turned my face back and looked at me sadly but expectantly. "What happened Mimi?"

"Aubrey...Drake...he..." I whimpered and held onto him harder. I felt him tense and then look into my eyes, searching.

"He what?"

"He was upset because I wasn't sleeping with him." I whispered and heard him growl. I looked away and put my face in his neck.

"What else happened?" I tensed and felt him rubbing circles in my back. I shook my head and looked into his eyes pleadingly. He kissed me with a sigh and led me down to the beach. We sat down on some drift wood and talked about the past year. I laughed as he told me of moka fainting and crying in the delivery room. Of how Lo is making Chua where pink in his suit to match her pink dress for prom.

"I'll miss that." I whispered as we held each other.

"Miss what?"

"Prom. I never went to one." I said sadly as we watched the waves.

"Did you...did you love him?" He asked quietly. I felt tensed and answered.

"No, but I cared about him greatly."

"You don't care about him anymore?"

"No." I said sharply. He kissed me passionately as we got up and went back to everyone. I hesitated before going in and he smiled at me reassuringly before he held me waste and walked in with me. Everyone got quiet and I saw Emily come over and hug me before everyone else did.

"Finally your back! I got tired of him whining and complaining." Collin yelled as Seth blushed and punched his arm. I giggled and walked over to my sister and sat next to her and Chua on the couch. Seth sat next to me and put me in his lap. I felt my phone vibrate and saw I had a text.

Aub Bear - Where are you? I'm sorry! Please come back.

I looked at the messege and saw Seth looking at it angrily. I smiled at him and rubbed his cheek before responding.

Delete my number. We're over.

I put my phone down and Seth took it. He deleted Aubrey's number and smiled at me before passing it back. He kissed my cheek as we turned back to the TV. I sighed as I felt my eyes lower and soon I was fast asleep.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMS

I stretched and realized I was in a bed. Where am I? I looked around and saw my room and felt something warm next to me. I shifted and felt a overly warm hand on my stomach. What the-

"Let's lay down longer." Seth mumbled into my hair and pulled me back to him. Igiggled and turned around to face him. He opened his eyes lazily and smiled at me before moving my hair from my face. "You always look more beautiful in the morning." I blushed and smiled as he kissed my nose and cheeks. When he finally kissed my lips I felt like my world was complete. We broke away and I smiled when her turned on his back and laid me half way on top of him.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed his chest.

"I love you too." He said and rubbed my arm. I thought about why I left in the first place and look up at him. He smiles down at me.

"What happened at the p. diddy party?" I felt him tense and hold onto me tighter.

"I was talking with the band, when she grabbed my arm. I had a couple of drinks and she was coming onto me. I remember looking for you, but I couldn't find you. She talked to me for an hour about herself and I talked about you. She laughed at something I said and then the next thing I know I'm walking around looking for you when you found me." I sighed and laid y head back on his chest. I had to talk to her I guess. "Please, I tried remembering, but I can't I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do that. I know that for a fact." I felt him tighten his hold on me. "Please don't leave." He whispered painfully.

"I forgive you." I whispered sadly. I laid there for a while before standing up. He looked at me sadly.

"Wh-where are you going?" He said when I was at the door.

"I'm goin to take a shower. I'll be back in a few." i look at him and smile before leaving my room. I felt tears come to my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and sat on the side and let my tears fall for a little while. When I finally climbed in the hot water and bathed an hr had passed. I got out and dried off and put on some navy blue leggings, some white socks, a white v neck tshirt, and my matching black bra and thong set. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and let it air dry. When I cam back in my room, Seth was seated on the edge of my bed and his fist were clenched. He looked up at me and I saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mimi. I never meant to hurt you so much. I-I...please don't cry anymore. Please!" He said as he kneeled in front of me and held me to him and cried. I felt something wet fall down my cheeks and rubbed his back and head.

"Seth, I'm hurting, but I'll get over it. I love you that much. It's just...I have a lot going on in my head right now. And the only thing that makes since is that I need you with me." I whispered out in a sob. He stood up and kissed me hard before wiping my tears away.

"I promise I'll never leave you." I sighed and hugged into him and felt a calmness fall over me that I haven't felt in a year. We parted and headed down to see the rest of my family eating breakfast. They looked at us happily and went back to talking.

"So, Gail has doctor's appointment tomorrow so I might not be able to go school." Moka said as he fed Abagail her bananas.

"Make sure you email the professors to let them know." Mom said as BJ started eating his fruit loops. I grabbed some pancakes and fruit and started eating. Seth grabbed 8 pancakes and 10 pieces of sausage and joined me.

"Umm, I'm leaving at 11 with Kara, Suzie, and Farren to get our nails down." Lo said as she ate her fruit.

"Okay, is your dress ready?"

"Yea, it's in my room." She said as she sent her bowl to the sink and then headed up stairs. I finished eating quietly with Seth and put my stuff away and went into the living room. I turned the TV on and started flipping through channels when E! came on. I was going to change it when I saw a picture of Ke$ha on the screen.

"So Ke$ha, it's been three years since you came out. What has been your biggest accomplishments?" Ryan Secrest asked as she smiled seductively.

"I'd have to say stealing a kiss from a certain indian boy." She winked at the camera and smiled as Ryan laughed. I felt like going back to L.A. and punching her in the face.

"Babe calm down." Seth whispered as he rubbed my arms and changed the channel. I looked at him tiredly and saw him looking scared.

"Whats wrong?"

"I...I thought you were gunna get sad again." He whispered. I sighed and held him to me.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"So why are we here?" Lo asked as I dragged her into a department store. I covered her eyes as we left it and went into the next store. "I'm getting impatient Seth!"

"Okay okay, jeez!" I laughed as I took my hand away. I heard her gasp as she looked at the jewelry. Then when she loked at what section we were in, her eyes widened and she smiled at me.

"Your serious!"

"Yea, that's why I said I need your help." I heard her squel before she started looking at the different rings. "I need your help picking one out."

"OMG!" She squealed as she eyed all the different cuts. I saw her pointing to different ones and kept shaking my head.

"That's not her."

"Okay hmm, how about this one." I looked at the ring she chose and fell in love with it. It was gold and was intertwined like vines. I had a small diamond in the middle with two little green jems on each side.

"This is our premium wedding ring of the week. It is a classic gold with a modernized band and a 14k diamond in the middle between two emeralds."

"How much?"

"It's actually on sale fro $800." I looked at him shocked at the price and looked at the ring again.

"I'll take it." Lo squealed and clapped.

"What's her ring size?" I looked confused at first and hit my head.

"6." Lo said with a smile. "See, I have come into use!" I laughed and waited for him to size the ring. I paid and picked out a gold box and we headed out. I drove back to Mimi's house and saw her car wasn't in the drive way. Where was she? We went inside and saw Barret playing with BJ and Kaili watching TV.

"Where's Mimi?" I asked tense.

"She went with Moka and Leah to take Abagail to the doctors. She should be back in an hour." I sighed and looked at Lo. She smiled and headed upstairs while I sat in the living room.

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you guys." Kaili muted the TV and turned to me while Barret sat on the couch with BJ instead of the floor.

"Ok. Seth go ahead."

"I-I wanted to know if...if I could have your permission to ask Miken to marry me." I swallowed hard and looked at there faces waiting for there reactions. Bj looked shocked and turned to Kaili, who had a huge smile o her face. She started tearing up and waving her hands around before hugging me.

"Yes! Oh my god! I'm so excited. Ah!" Kaili yelled while Barret laughed and looked at me hard. He smiled and nodded his head I a let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He gave Kaili BJ and stood up and motioned for me to follow him. We walked into his study and he shut and locked the door.

"So, you think your ready for this step?" He asked as we sat down across from each other.

"Yes. I love her with all my heart. I can't live without her and I know if I cant be with her, that I will not be with anyone else." I said with conviction. He looked at me before standing up and pouring to glasses of scotch. He handed me one and then drank some of his before turning back to me.

"I have no doubt that you love her Seth. It's just that marriage is a huge responsibility. There's maturity, honor, and respect. You have to respect the decisions of your spouse even if they go against what you think. And have enough honor to man up to the things that you do. And have enough maturity when it comes to the idea of a family and taking care of that family. You have to realize that this person is worth protecting, dieing for, and humiliating yourself over. You can't run from the hard times or show undependancy when she is going to need you to be strong. Can you promise those things to her Seth. Can you promise to never break a promise you choose to keep?" He asked me as he sat back down in front of me. I took a sip of the scotch and sat it down.

"Sir, I would give my life for her and any children we create together. I have been thinking of this since we were in hawaii. I have no doubt in my heart that this is the right decision for us. I say us because she needs me. She wants me to be there and I promised her I would never leave. I won't ever leave unless she asks me to. She is my heart. I can't go on without my heart much longer. I know your skeptic of me and all this love that surrounds our relationship. Just know that regardless of the circumstance or the problem, I will always love her. Until the day I die." i look him in his eyes and see him contemplating everything I've said. He downs the rest of his drink and smies before sticking his hand out.

"Welcome to the family." I smile and sit my drink down and shake his hand. "Now, let's hope your mother in law hasn't spilled the beans." I laughed as we walked out and saw Moka and Leah. Abby looked at me and cooed w=before reaching for me. I take her and cross my eyes in her face and she laughs before a set of arms holds me from behind.

"Hey." I hear Mimi whisper. I smile and pass Abby back to Moka before turning and kissing her forehead. I see Leah waiting for me and hug her tight as we walk out the house. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was the doctors?"

"Good, Abb Gabb just needed a check up. What'd you do today?"

"Talk with your dad." I said fast and tried to distract her by kissing her at the car.

"About what?"

"Just guy stuff, like cars and stuff."

"Oh ok. Are you coming back tonight?"

"Yea. I love you." I say with a smile.

"I love you too." She smiles back and we kiss before I get in my sisters car and we head to our moms house.

"Chuck's meeting us there." Leah said with a smile.

"Ok." I look at her weird before I look out the window and feel my pocket. 30 minutes later we pull up to my mom and chief swans house and park. Mom let's us in and I see Chuck walk up to Leah and kiss her. I hug mom and shake Charlie's hand before we all sit down and eat. I love my mom's lasagna.

"So, I have good news." Leah says as we all look at her. She smiles and looks at Chuck.

"I'm pregnant." Mom gasps and claps her hands while Chuck hugs my sister to him and kisses her all over the face. I smile at her wide and Charlie smiles as well.

"Congrats sis!"

"Thank you." She says as she looks at him dreamily.

"Umm, I have news too." Everyone looks at me and I blush as I look at my plate then back up. "I'm going to ask Miken to marry me. Her parents gave me the approval." I smiled as my everyone gasped and started congratulating me.

"I'm so happy!" My mom yelled as she cried about both me and my sister.

"I'm gunna ask her to move in with me to."

"Go for it baby brother-" We heard a howl and got up. Mom kissed our cheeks and Chuck kissed Leah good bye. When we got outside we phased and ran to meet up with everyone.

What's going on? I asked as Quil, Jake, and Embry phased in.

Three new ones. Collin said as we watched through his mind as Sam and Brady tried to calm them down.

Who?

Tristan, Hannah, and Amelia He said as he showed their faces.

At least their older. Jake thought as we finally made it. There was a brown wolf with white ears in front of Two younger wolves. One of the young wolves had all white fur, while the other had greyish red fur. The two young ones had striking blue eyes, while they older one had brown.

Who are you? What's going on? A light female voice asked. She peeked at us around the bigger wolf and whimpered at our towering figures. The other one pushed passed the big wolf and looked at us confused.

I am Seth, this is Embry, Quil, my sister Leah, Jared, Klarke, Jake, and Chua. What is your name?

I am Hannah. The white one is Amelia, and this over protective oof is Tristan.

Hey, I'm trying to protect us and figure out what's going on here. Tristan said gruffly as he put all our faces and names together. I saw Hannah look over us and then we felt the shock of the imprint. I looked at her eyes as they stayed focus on some one behind me. I looked back and saw Klarke looking at her the same way.

For the love of... Quil muttered and shook his wolf head as he sat down. Sam and Brady phased and witnessed what was happening. Hannah walked over to Klarke and sniffed him before nudging his head. Klarke stood there in a trance until Sam spoke.

And that new ones, is imprinting at it's finest.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Moka hurry up!" I yelled as we saw Lo and Chu off in their limo. We were heading to Emily's to welcome in the new wolves. I sighed as we got in his car. I had made a home made dip dish pizza with sausage, pepperoni, ham, beef, and chicken. I sighed and smiled as I thought of Seth. He's been so good to me. Even though were attached at the hip. I smiled as we pulled into the driveway and Moka parked his car. I got both pizzas and we made our way inside. I laughed when the guys looked at me and licked their lips before Seth walked over and kissed me and led me to the kitchen. When I walked in I saw the girls and two girls I didn't know. I smiled at them and one smiled shyly while the other smiled wide.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Miken! Yea, I know. I'm a huge fan!" I laughed and gave her and the other girl a hug. "I'm Hannah and this is my little sister Amelia."

"Oh how old are you?"

"I'm 19 and she's 17."

"18 next week!" Amelia whispered with a blush. We helped Emily with the food and I answered all of Hannah's questions. I walked out with everyone and set up the serving table. Seth came over and kissed my cheek. I saw Klark come over and hug Hannah and he had the same look on his face that Seth gets when he looks at me.

"Did Klarke?" Seth nodded and I giggled. I looked for Moka and saw him staring next to me in awe. I looked over at Amelia and saw her doing the same.

"Yay!" I yelled and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I pointed to Moka and Amelia and heard the guys hoot and saw Amelia blush. Before she could sit down, Moka had pulled out her chair and was sitting in the one next to her smiling widely. I shook my head and made my plate and sat next to Seth on the couch.

"So Miken how was it working in the band?" Hannah asked as she sat across from me with Klarke.

"It was cool just a lot of work. I'm happy to not be in it anymore." I looked at Seth and smiled. He smiled back at me and kissed me before putting some of my pizza in his mouth.

"This is so good!" He moaned out as he got up and ran to get seconds before the guys he came back with three slices and started devouring them. I shook my head and ate some potato salad.

"How did Chu look earlier?"

"He looked scared. She was dressed nice though. He look distressed that he was wearing pink." I giggled as we pictured him at prom. I looked at Moka at the table talking softly to Amelia and saw her blushing and looking at him in wonder. I nudged Seth and he laughed when Amelia through a cookie at him. She got up and went to the kitchen and he came over to us sulking.

"What happened?"

"I said she ate like a Texas road house." We laughed as he muttered and looked at her sadly when she came out. She looked at him angrily before sitting in his lap and blushing. She looked at the TV and laid into him. He put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. I shook my head as we all laid around and watched TV.


	21. Water Under The Bridge

"Do you have to go?"

"Yea, I'll be back tonight ok?" I hear him sigh then nod and hug me to him tightly as we waited for my plane to arrive. I waived good bye to him and kissed him hard and heard pictures being taken. I walked with my body guards to the terminal and walked to the first class part of the plane. I've had so much to prepare for. I put my headphones in and smiled at the surprise songs I was singing tonight. I didn't tell him I was performing songs I wrote 5 days ago. I almost didn't, but I want to thank Seth and show him how much he means to me. He's been so good to me. So thoughtful. I sigh and see L.A. coming into view and prepare myself for the media. I sighed as we landed and then got out with my shades on and fixed my clothes. I had on some skinny jeans with white flats and a white half shirt. I climbed out of the plane and as soon as we reached baggage claim the cameras were following me.

"Miken! Over here!"

"Miken are you back with your cheater ex boyfriend?"

"Are you going to get back with Drake?"

"Are you the two timer?" I brushed them off and got in the SUV and sighed as we made our way to the hotel.

"You ok M?"

"Yea, Frank, just tired." I sighed and stretched as we reached the hotel. Him and Zo got me in quick and I saw Rich and Ano in the hotel room with the Make up artist and the stylist.

"Hey guys!" I smiled and hugged them.

"How are you?"

"Good, just ready to get this over with." I said with a smile as I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I came out in a nude bra and thong set. I blow dried my hair and they sat me in the chair and gave my hair a slick look with a neat bun. I had a red lip with eyeliner and mascara and my skin looked flawless. I went to wardrobe and slid on a red dress that clung to me like a second skin and then some red hills. I had on a pearl necklace and bracelet and then saw it was 5pm.

"Lo we have to go, we can't be late." I nodded at Rich and headed out with him and Ano and we made our way to the limo. I felt butterflies and tired to calm myself down. I didn't want to see Drake, but of course it was bound to happen. I was at the BET Awards. I felt my nerves build up as we pulled up and took a deep breathe and got out and smiled as they all took pictures of me and tried to get my attention. I hooked onto Ano's arm and smiled as Rich walked behind us.

"Miken! Are yu with Ano Hualapi now?"

"No we're just friends." I say with a forced smile and rush us inside and see Ke$ha. I frown as she smirks at me and finish talking to the VJ. I make my way inside and we sit in our front row seats. I stretch and see Drake and young money there in the back and look straight and try not to notice them. I see the lights get dim and laugh at Kevin Hart as he hosts and after 3 performances, and 5 awards, they call me back. I walk back and pass them and look straight when they get quiet. I rush into the back and they curl my hair and I slide on a white diamond glittered corset with some white spankys and white pumps. I have a nude lip and my eyes are dramatic. I put on a white shaul that wrapped around me and went to the stage and got lifted to th top of a podium and check to make sure my mic was ready. I heard Trey Songz announce me and take a deep breath as the music starts and the lights go on me.

**1+1 by Beyonce**

**If I ain't got nothing  
I got you  
If I ain't got something (I don't give a damn)  
'Cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra (but I know)  
One plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through ('cause baby)**

The podium went down as I sang and pictures of me and Seth at the beach were flashing on the screen.

**We ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us (so come on baby)**

Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
That our love will heal us all (right now baby)

Make love to me (me,me,me,me) oh, oh  
Make love to me

I get to the ground and the lights dim and then flash and the shaul is ripped off and I walk to the front of the stage as the next song starts and everyone clapps and my background ancers get behind me in the same outfit as me but black that didn't have diamonds.

**Countdown by Beyonce**

**Boy!**

Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you're out of your mind

My baby is a 10  
We dressing through the 9  
He pick me up with 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make us 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1

There's ups and downs in this love  
Got a lot to learn and it's love  
Through the good and the bad, still got love  
Dedicated to the one of love, hey

Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing  
Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain  
Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change  
My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain  
I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time  
All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time  
Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind  
Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line

Me and my boo in my boo coupe riding  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
Me and my boo in my boo coupe riding  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it 

I grind the air and rub on my sides and make a riding motion before standing straight.

**Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you're out of your mind**

My baby is a 10  
We dressing through the 9  
He pick me up with 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make us 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1

Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do  
Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too  
All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to  
All up in the store, shorty, fly as we want to

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Damn I think I love that boy  
Do anything for that boy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Now I'll never be the same  
You and me until the end

Me and my boo in my boo coupe riding  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
Me and my boo and my boo lip locking  
All up in the back because the chicks keep blocking  
All that gossip in 10 years stopping  
London speed it up, Houston rock it

I mean mugged Ke$ha and turned my back to her and finished the song.

**Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you proud  
If you leave me you're out of your mind**

My baby is a 10  
We dressing through the 9  
He pick me up with 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make us 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1

I stood in the middle breathing hard with my hand in the air with a one showing. I heard the crowd go crazy and smiled and bowed as I walked off the stage and changed into a pale green dress that was long and flowing and white pumps. I had on the pearls again and I walked back to my seat. I nodded at everyone thanks as they congratulated me and then sat with Ano and Rich. I laughed some more at the awards and was shocked when I won an award for newest voice. I smiled and went to the stage and accepted it and turned to the mic.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what to say because I didn't know I was getting this. I'd like to thank God, my family, my friends, and my boyfriend because he is the inspiration for my new CD." I waived and smiled and walked away. I heard the applause and left the awards because it was about to be over anyways. I sighed and slid on my flip flops and we got to the hotel and I changed my clothes to some suites and walked with my duffle bag back to the car and drove to the airport. I sighed and saw I had a message.

'You looked beautiful I'm glad you sang that.' Seth

I smiled and texted him back a heart and hoped out the SUV and walked to my terminal. I got on the plane and sighed and felt myself relax as I looked out the window. I rubbed my eyes and stretched and put my head phones in. It was 1am. I sighed as we pulled into Seattle two hours later and felt my stomach turn with excitement. I got off the plane and rushed to find Seth and saw him standing smiling. I smiled and ran to him and jumped him and kissed him hard. He laughed and held me and I heard cameras, I just didn't care. I smiled and laughed when he looked at me dreamy. I kiss him again as Zo hands him my bag and walks us out and then we get in Seth's car.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea, but at the end of the day it's just work. I like concerts way more." I smile and hold his hand.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

No, this isn't happening. I sit there in shock as the nurse smiles at me sadly.

"We have multiple options. Here are the pamplets and after you read them, let us know what you choose." She walks me out and I walk to the park and feel tears come to my eyes. I sit down in my car and cry after looking at my paper work. What the fuck? I cry harder and shake and see some plants dieing. I'm pregnant? Why? I ask myself and see my phone go off again and text Seth back saying I'm on my way back. I can't deal with this right now. I can't see him right now. He'll leave me. He won't want me anymore. I cry harder and pick up my phone.

"Hey honey!"

"Mom can you come to Porte Angles park please?" I whisper sadly and here the other side go from load to quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom please, I just need to talk to you." I cry and hear shuffling.

"I'm on my way."

"Ok, I'm parked by the playground." I cry and hang up and let my head fall on the steering wheel and cry. Why was my life always a huge shit whole? I saw some kids playing around outside and looked back at the paper. Do I call Aubry? How do you tell someone things like this? I felt myself shaking more and saw no one around and got out the car. I walked to the bench across from the playground and watched the kids. I can't have this baby. It's not Seth's, I just can't. I sigh and feel myself about to break down and see mom pull up next to me. I see her find me and walk over worried.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." I see her looks shocked.

"Oh my! Seth loves you honey, I don't think-"

"That's the thing, Seth isn't the dad!" I cried hard and hugged myself and felt her hug me to her.

"Who?"

"Aubrey."

"But you said-"

"He raped me." I whispered sadly and felt her tense.

"He what? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want drama and you know the media would have loved this! I didn't even think this was possible. I don't know what to do, but I know I can't have this baby. I cant."

"Miken, before I met your father, I got pregnant by someone. I regretted everything and ended up having a abortion. This is very serious thing ok honey. You have tot hink about the problems that can occur and the concequences. You need to tell Seth."

"No, he won't want me."

"Yes he will, that boy loves you so much." I sigh and cry and see her smile sadly before helping me to the car. She follows me home and I see a wolf runnig along side us halfway there. Julian looked at me with confused wolf eyes and I shook my head. I pulled into the drive way and see Seth run from the tree line and look at me worriedly. I cry and feel him hold onto me as I broke down again. He helped me inside and I saw mom pull dad into their room. I saw Lo and Chu sitting with Moka and Amelia looking at me concerned. I led Seth upstairs and took a deep breathe. I heard dad throw something and mom tell him to calm down. I sat on the bed and felt him hug me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered and felt him tense.

"Look Mimi, it's ok. We'll-"

"Aubrey raped me Seth." I felt him tense further then start shaking.

"What!" I flinched and hugged myself and felt myself crying again and moved away from him. I sobbed and heard him sigh and then hug me. I cried harder and felt him shhing me.

"I don't know what I'm gunna do, I can't keep this baby Seth, I can't. It's not yours and I'm not bringing a child into this world like this. I refuse. I can't." I sobbed and felt him rub circles in my back.

"So an abortion?"

"Yea, I don't want you to not want me anymore, but if you don't I'll under-"

"Nothing will make me not want you. Nothing." I looked into his eyes and cried while I laid my head on his shoulder. I heard the door open and saw my dad standing there with tears in his eyes.

"My baby." He whispered and hugged me to him and I shook and cried more. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He cried with me and I heard Seth leave and cried harder and heard Chu and Moka ask him what was wrong and the door slam open and heard foot steps I blacked out and could still hear sobs.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Seth calm down!" I heard Chua yell as I felt tears in my eyes as I walked into the woods and phased. I howled in pain and whined as I ran and ran. I heard everyone in my head and they were silent as I told them everything. I heard Amelia phase out, probably to tell Amoka.

_Seth, relax-_

_No Jared! How would you feel if this was Kim!_

_Don't take it out on him. She isn't going to keep it. _

_I know, I just want to kill him. HE RAPED HER, THAT MUTHER FUCKER RAPED HER! _I yelled as I ran and felt myself leave the treaty line and collapse. I whined and cried and shook.

_Seth it will be ok._

_No Jake, it won't._

_Seth, you need to get it together and go back to Miken._ I heard Amelia say as she phased. I saw Mimi in her bed shaking and crying and whimpering. I whined and stood up and made my way back. I saw Amoka shaking and growling before he got in his car.

_Where did he go?_

_He went to Aubrey._ I growled and heard Jake my head alpha ordering me to stay away from him. I phased and went back into her house and saw Barret drinking some scotch and Kaili cooking with BJ sitting in his high chair. I walked passed Lo and saw her yelling at Chu and trying to get in her car. I went upstairs and held Miken and felt her sink into me.

"Are you gunna leave me?" She whispered and I felt my heartbreak.

"No, never." She sniffeled and clung to me as she went back to sleep.


	22. Consequences for Our Actions

"You need to tell him."

"I know." I sighed as me and Lo went to back to the doctor's office with mom. I rubbed my stomach and felt like crying again. I've been doing a lot of that. I sigh and rub my face before walking inside. I sat down and waited to be called back after filling out the paper work. I had to do this. It was the only option without a lot of drama. I've hurt Seth enough. I hear my name and leave my mom and see them lead me into a room. I change into a robe and look at my phone before calling him.

"What's good?"

"Aubrey?" I stutter and move my hair behind my ear.

"M?"

"Yea."

"How are you? I miss you." He rushed out and I blanched before taking a deep breathe.

"Aubrey I'm getting a abortion." It was silent and I thought he hung up on me.

"Your…your pregnant?"

"Yea."

"With my baby?"

"Yea."

"Your getting a abortion?"

"Yea-"

"Ms. Ana, we're ready to take to surgery now."

"Miken, please-"

"Bye Aubrey." I whisper and walk with them back and here my phone buzzing before handing it to the nurse. I sighed and felt my heart clench and laid down on the table.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"How do you feel?" Seth whispered to me as we laid in my bed.

"Sore."

"What happened?"

"They took it out of me." I whispered and felt tears in my eyes and felt him wipe them away. He hugged me to him as we laid on my bed. I sighed and heard my phone buzz again.

"Who is it?"

"Aubrey."

"Why is he calling you?" He asked me angry.

"I told him." I whispered and felt bad and started crying as he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead before reaching around me and picking up my phone.

"What are you-"

"Hello?"

"Where's Miken?" I heard Aubrey yell.

"She sitting here crying. What do you want?"

"She can't just do that, I have a say in this!"

"You already caused her enough pain. She didn't want to do this, but she had to."

"No the fuck she didn't! Put her on the phone mother fucker!"

"Don't call her again or I'm going to kill you." I heard him hang up and throw my phone against the wall and started crying again when he started shaking. I shook with him and felt him still before kissing my head and holding me.

"I'll get you a new phone." I laughed and shook my head and felt fatigue come over me.

I heard noise from downstairs and realized I was alone in my bed. I stood up slowly and was careful of my stitches as I walked down stairs.

"Gte the fuck off our lawn you harpies!" I heard Moka yell and growl and heard another growl. I sighed and hit the corner to see him and Seth yelling at paparazzi. I looked at them confused and saw Lo come to me worried.

"Lo what's going on?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" She handed me a newspaper with Drake on the cover saying I killed his child. No. God no! I felt the tears come and heard cameras flash and cried as I sat on the ground. I saw mom and Chua come to me and Chu pick me up and put me in bed with some water. I grabbed Lo's phone and called Rich.

"Oh my god! Tell me this isn't true Lo!"

"It is Rich."

"Miken! What happened? I got bombarded with calls and paparazzi this morning yelling that I allowed you to murder."

"He raped me Rich, I had a abortion."

"He what! Why didn't you say anything!"

"I didn't want this. He's mad because I told him."

"Ok, we're gunna spin this. Let everyone know the truth."

"Rich-"

"No, we're doing this, he asked for it." He hung up and I sighed before calling Aubrey.

"What's good?"

"Why?" I cried and felt myself shake.

"You didn't give me a option."

"What are you talking about?"

"You could have had the baby Miken! We could have worked things out or we could have tried to be civil. You brought this upon yourself."

"Then I'm telling everyone the truth and suing you for rape and assault." I hissed and hung up before laying down. Seth came in with a frown before laying with me and rubbing my back.

"I'm going to court against him for rape and assault."

"When?"

"As soon as possible." I felt him nod and growl.

"I'm gunna beat the shit out of him."

"Please do."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"So Miken are the stories we've been hereing true, did you have a abortion?" Oprah asked me as we sat on the set of her show.

"Yes, I did. He…when I would not have sex with him for the 4 months we were together he raped me and assaulted me. I eneded up pregnant as a result and sought out abortion as my only option. I understand it is unconventional, but as a soon to be 19 year old girl, you don't think I can raise a child on my own. Even with money and support you end up thinking things like how can I look my child in the face and love him or her when all I'll think about is how they were made. And adoption would have been a negative choice because I would feel like I was bidding off my baby. And I couldn't do that either." I heard the audience gasp as this was the first time I told the truth. Oprah looked at me saddened and rubbed my arm.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've heard that Drake has been saying that you were only doing this because your boyfriend was controlling how do you feel about that?"

"He isn't controlling. If that were the case, I would have never met Drake, never branched into my solo career or taken a break from him."

"So Drake is lieing?"

"Yes, he is upset because I left him right after he raped me. I won't stay with him or tolerate him because of what he is. I don't consider myself a weak person and have already been holding back my full potential because I didn't take the right avenues in demanding justice for his actions."

"So you're going to handle him judicially?"

"Yes, I'm sueing him because no one is above the law." The crowd clapped and we went to commercial. I hugged her and made my way off stage and say Seth smiling at me. I hugged him and sighed as we went into the dressing room.

"How was it?"

"Good, glad to get the truth out. Now we're off to a lie detector test."

"Why?"

"Rich and my attorney said it would be best to use the court lie detector to get all the he said she said out the way. Aubrey doesn't know I'm doing it and we're gunna use it as amo tomorrow morning." I sighed and felt him hug me as we headed to the SUV a headed to the court house. I got out and saw camera's flash and Zo and Seth helped me inside. I went into the judges office and completed my test. My attorney took the papers and nodded with a smile as we headed out.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"So you're saying that my client and you were dating when you consumed carnal desires?"

"Yes."

"So in a way it was consentual?"

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn." His lawyer said with a smile. I looked shocked at him and saw mine come up with a video. Drake was watching me angry as him and young money watched on.

"Your honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I have for you exhibit A, Ms. Ana underwent a lie detector test that was recorded and the results are on the screen as well." He played avideo and I saw Aurbey and Wayne talk to their attorney angrily.

"Your honor, we have had no prior knowledge of this evidence."

"Sustained, the video will still be aired." I sighed in relief and watched myself on the screen.

"Is your name Miken Ana?"

"Yes."

"You are 18."

"Yes."

"You are Hawaiian?"

"Yes"

"You are a twin."

"Yes."

"Did you willingly have sex with Aubrey Graham?"

"No."

"We're you raped my Aubrey Graham?"

"Yes."

"We're you hit closed handed by Aubrey Graham?"

"No."

"Were you hit open handed by Aubrey Graham?"

"Yes."

"Is your boyfriend making you do anything?"

"No."

"Did you willing have a abortion?"

"Yea."

"Did you have a abortion out of spite?"

"Yes."

"Are you emotionally damaged?"

"Yes." The video ended and I felt tears in my eyes. I was crying mid way in the video.

"Your honor, here are the results for the lie detector as well as a witness report of Ms. Ana leaving Aubrey 'Drake' Grahams property disgruntled and in tears with a blue bruise on her face from the gardener. As well as eye witness reports of the bruise from gas attendant operators, and her boyfriend and sister." He handed Aubrey attorney papers and then the jury.

"Ms. Ana you may have a seat now." The judge said to me kindly as I nodded and went back to my chair. I felt Aubrey eyes on me and kept looking straight.

"After a 15min recess we will have our verdict." The judge hit the gavel and Seth pulled me into his arms. I cried a little and hugged him back then my parents. I sighed as Lo handed me water.

"Are chances are good, he can't rebuttal the lie detector." I nodded and sighed. I saw Aubrey shake and glare at us and turned away from him. I drank the water and took comfort in Seth and sighed when the judge came back. We sat down and then he turned to the jury.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor." They opened a paper and I felt my throat get dry."In the case of Aubrey Graham vs. Miken Ana, we find the defendant guilty of sexual assault and assault." I felt a weight lift off of me and looked at him sadly. I saw him turn white and heard his mother cry.

"Aubrey Graham, you have been convicted to 5 years with Parole in federal prison in the state of Washington." He banged his gavel and I heard his mom wail and saw the guards go to him. I felt bad, but he brought this upon himself. I went with my family and hugged Seth as we walked out. I saw the press outside and took a deep breathe before we walked out.

"And as her attorney, what is the verdict?"

"Justice has been served and the people have seen the truth and have given a according consequence." He nodded as they ushered me to the car. I saw Aubrey being led to a cop car and saw his mom crying and falling into his dad. I felt my heart clench, but got in the car and cried into Seth.

"Am I a horrible person?"

"No, he shouldn't have done what he did." He growled with Amoka and held me tighter. We made our way home and felt myself falling asleep along the way.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"What is this?" She asked as we walked the beach with the bonfire behind us. I ked her down further and held her hand. It had been 3 months since all the craziness and everything was settling. Drake was in prison, pig, Miken was permantly home and taking a break after her album drops and I was going to be in my first music video. I hugged her to me and led her to a lighted up part the pups set up. I heard her heart race and heard her gasp.

"Seth!" I laughed and kissed her and sat her down with me. I hugged her to me as we sat on the blanket and watched the ocean. I pushed play on a CD I made the first time we had sex and saw her blush and smile small.

"I love you."

"I love you too, what is this for?"

"I wanted to be romantic." I laughed and turned to face her. "Actually there's a reason.

"What?" I got on my knee and faced her and felt my heart speed up as she looked shocked and down at my hands as I held the box. I felt my heart still and took a nervous breathe.

"I love you more than my existence. We have been through everything, but I love you more because of it. You're it for me. I know you might need time, but-" I felt her kiss me hard and hugged her to me and kissed her back hard and we broke away to see her smiling.

"Yes." I smiled wide and kissed her hard and heard the others laughing and clapping. I laughed at her blush and slid the ring on her finger. I smiled at her and kissed her hand and then her again and we stood up and hugged. I smiled as the guys came out with the paparazzi and smiled a thank you to them for taking pictures.

"You go pictures taken?"

"Yea, I got the best and said they could run them if they can make us copies." They kept flashing and laughed before kissing her again. I walked back with the others and the pups escorted the paparazzi out before we celebrated.


	23. Finally!

"OH MY GOD!" I hear Kara scream as she runs into my room holding a paper. I laugh and nod and see her jump then squeal before looking at my ring finger.

"I know."

"When?"

"In a year. I wanted something secluded, but I want the paparazzi there. Just so they can get all the pictures they want."

"Ok, so who's in the wedding?" She asked as she sat on my bed and looked with me through all the dresses.

"You, Lo, Seth's sister, my friend Emily, Kim, and Tessa. Lo is my maid of honor. And Lei is my flower girl and Kale is the ring bearer. He has all the guys and my Brother and his future Brother in law in the wedding too. I'm so excited. We chose red and white for the colors this morning."

"Yay! I'm so excited!"

"How does it look?" I walked out in the dress I picked and heard my bridal party, mom, and aunt's squeal and nod.

"It's amazing!" Lo yelled as she got up and looked it over. We were in New York looking at a Vera Wang dress I had designed. It was white with a red intricate design of flowers in it. I had it altered to be longer in the train and the veil matched it with red intricate flowers. I had a tube top kind of dress that pushed my boobs up. I feel myself tear up and take a deep breath before changing out of my dress. I see Rich walk in and smile wide.

"You look stunning! People magazine, Us weekly, Elle, and Seventeen are going to be at the wedding covering it. They want to speak with you and Seth so I set up some interviews for Thursday at 12pm and they end at 4pm. Elle is starting first." I nod and sit down and sip my champagne and see the girls try on their dresses. The brides maids had red dresses that were bubble and halter. They stopped at the knee and had intricate white flowers on them. Lo's dress was opposite of thiers with white and red flowers. Lei had a identical dress to mine except it had no train and no veil. We headed out after paying for everything and went to lunch before flying back.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be." Mimi whispered to me before kissing me and I fell in love with her all over again. I sat on the couch with her in the hotel room as a woman in a suit came up smiling and had a paper and pen.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth. I'm from Elle."

"Hi Elizabeth." Mimi said happily and shook her hand.

"Ok, so you're getting married! How do you feel?"

"Oddly, I'm excited and just can't wait to be married to him." I smiled at her and felt my heart sore."

"So, Seth, what is it you do?"

"I'm a mechanic in my town."

"Oh, so how'd you snatch up this social eye candy?"

"I ask myself that everyday." I laugh with them and then smile at Mimi. "Her family were meeting up with all my friends and our family and we just hit it off. "

"What about what the media are saying, how they're referring to this being a scandal for her reputation?"

"I have loved Mimi since she was 17. I'm going to be 20 in 3 months and she is going to be 20 in 6 months. I've been in love with her for so long that anything the media says doesn't affect me. If they knew her like I did they would love her too."

"What about Drake and the story behind that with the Ke$ha slip up?"

"In all honesty, I was drunk. I don't remember that part of the night. I know that's not a excuse, but I take responsibility for what happened between her and Drake-"

"Seth!"

"No Mimi it's true, I love you so much, I really screwed up when I let you go off with that dick."

"So I take it you don't like him?"

"Despise him for what he did to her. He'll never be right in my book." I snarl. And feel Mimi rub my arm.

"So back to the good stuff, When do you guys think you'll be wanting kids."

"Soon, if I have my way, right after we're married." I laugh and see Mimi blush before smiling."

"Hey guys she's on!" I yell as we watch the screen and see Mimi walk onto TRL.

"Miken! Nice to see you again!"

"You too Carson."

"So what can you say about this new video?"

"It's from my debut album, titled Libra. This is my second album and I think it will really reach and talk to the listeners."

"Ok, well I hear a marriage is shortly on it's way, how is the planning going?"

"Amazing, I'm so excited. I could go on for hours about it."

"Ha! How is the fiancé?"

"He's good, I'm actually going back home to him tonight." I smile and watch with our family and friends as she blushes.

"That's cute, I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you!"

"Now, what the world has been waiting for, Miken Ana's debut album from her Album Libra, which everyone in the audience will be getting a copy of, her new single, 1+1!" The crowd yelled and she smiled before the screen went black and white. I hadn't seen the end result of the video yet, but Mimi said it was amazing. I hope I was a good actor. I saw us in the house with her standing in the window and me behind her. She turns to me smiling and she sings to me. I see the love in her eyes. She kisses me softly and smiles wide as the chorus hits. She leads me to the bed and we get in bed and hug each other and face each other with me smiling wide and her singing and looking in wonder. The scene changes and we're asleep and she turns to me and sings and I'm 'asleep' and she rubs my face and smiles wide before the hook hits. It goes to videos of us from high school and now and she's watching them smiling. She wipes a tear away and turns it off and leaves the room and the guitar hits. She is walking to the door and flash backs to all the horrible and good things are showing. All the media reports, all the home videos, all the mistakes, and then she's opening the door for me and smiling and let's me in before the screen goes black.

"Good job Romeo!" I laugh at Quil and see the screen go back to Mimi and Carson.

"Wow what a romantic video, is this the theme of the album?"

"Yea, It's about the love I have with Seth and in the cover I dedicate it to him. All the songs were written with him in thought. I do have some up beat dancing songs as well, so don't worry!" I see her laugh and the crowd laughed with her. She was so beautiful, her hair was loose and wavy, she had on a black half shirt with some skinny jeans and back hills.

"I thank you so much for being here with us and I hear you have an announcement?"

"Actually yes, I was asked by MTV to do a unplugged concert and will be performing it at home. So if you can get to Washington, buy tickets and come. I will be performing my old and new stuff as well as some songs that never made the track list."

"She's having a concert?" Lo asked confused.

"When was this planned?"

"So there you go folks! Now let's hit the commercial break and prepare for our other special guest." It wne to commercial and I called her.

"Hey love!"

"Hey baby1 You're doing a concert?"

"Yea, they asked me and I said yea as long as it's on La Push first beach."

"So out here?"

"Yep!"

"Good!" I heard her laugh and we said good bye before she hung up."

"How about this?"

"No, too pastey." I said with disdain as we tasted wedding cake after wedding cake. I couldn't find one I liked.

"How about this?" She handed me a beige cake and I tasted it and felt my mouth water.

"What is this?"

"Horchata cake when a white cream filling."

"What do you think?"

"Amazing!" I laughed at Seth and we purchased a 4 tear cake with 500 little wedding cakes just like it. We walked out and I laughed when the camera's flashed and felt Seth tug me to him. I smiled and looked up at him. We were in Sacremento and I had on some yellow flats with shorts and a yellow muscle shirt. He had on a blue volcolm shirt and some jeans and vans. We walked to the car and I told him where to go as he drove.

"That was crazy!"

"Yea, look at this!" I laugh and show him on the cover of Elle magazine with his shirt off.

"Rich said it would be good, I still don't think I will ever do that again." I laughed and looked through the pictures and saw him on the beach and crouching and laying out in his jeans.

"I have to say, I am marrying one hunk of a man!" I laugh as he blushes and smirks. We pull intot he hotel and rush in and up to our room.

"What songs are you doing next week?"

"Well, 1+1, Halo, Dangerously in Love, Mine, You belong with me, White Horse, and the last three are surprises."

"Oh really? For me?"

"One is, the other two were requested by two other people for some cool happenings."

"Cool happenings?"

"Don't judge!" I laughed ad cuddled to him.

"Thank you guys for coming tonight! I have to say this is quite a crowd." I yelled and heard people yelling and hooting. I laughed and put down my guitar and stood up as the band came out. "This is a song that didn't make the first CD I had, but I think you guys will like it." I smiled at Seth and it started playing.

**Misery Business by Paramore **(Y'all should know the song)

I went through the song and saw everyone jumping. I got to the edge and sang the chorus and jumped. I went through the second verse when the song got to the chorus I got on a Amp and then the hook came in. I sang to the crowd and then looked at Seth before head banging while the guitar's played. I jumped off the Amp and grabbed my guitar for the last part and sang the ending chorus.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!" This next song goes out to two friends of mine. I don't think they know they both requested me to write a song for them. I blended it and Kim and Jared I hope you enjoy this!" The crowd whistled as the camera went to them.

**Love Story by Taylor Swift **(Again, y'all should know the song)

I sang into the mic and sang Kim's part. I sang and remembered her talking about how she thought he was the most amazing thing for so long. I thought of Jared and sang the chorus. I saw them look at each other smiling. I smiled at their parents as the all awed. The started dancing and sang Kim's part again. She blushes and her parents shake their heads. I strummed guitar as the chorus came again. I sang and thought of Jared's surprise and smiled wide when I saw Seth and winked and motioned for him to watch them. He turned with the pack and watched them and smiled. I Kim kiss him and saw Jared smile wide before glancing at me when she looked down. I nodded at him and saw them stop moving as I sang the hook. He said something and her eyes got wide as he knelt down and pulled out a ring. I smiled as I finished the song and saw Kim nod and hug him and everyone clapped as the song ended.

"Thank you so much! I hoped you guys enjoyed that an congrats Kim and Jared!" Everyone clapped and hollard and I smiled before seeing the band nod and adjusted my guitar. "This next song is for a friend of mine named Chua and my Fiance Seth, my sister and I wrote this last night and thought they should know." Lo came up and sat on the stool while I sat on the other and started strumming my guitar.

**Ours by Taylor Swift**

She started singing and I saw him staring at her in adoration. I sang with her during the chorus while the looking at Seth. I sang the second verse and smiled. I sang the chorus and we slowed it down and Lo sang the hook. I smiled at dad and then we finished the song. I felt my heart skip and stood with Lo and bowed.

"I thank you all for coming! This has been an amazing evening!" I smile and blush at all the applause. I walk off stage with Lo and see Chua run up and kiss her all over her face. Seth hugged me tight and kissed me before passing me back to see my family.

"Don't be nervous."

"Easy for you, you're not getting married in 20 minutes." I gulped and took a deep breath while I waited at the altar. The beach was packed. There were 500 people. Some famous and some not. The cameras were rolling and flashing and I wanted to b e with Mimi. I saw mom holding Liam between Charlie and Chucks parents and annoying sister. I never had to ignore someone so hard in my life. I felt my heart race as Quil Sr. Pated my back. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy.

"Calm down son!" I nodded and heard the music start and the doors open. Leah and Chuck walk in and are smiling. After them, Tessa and Julian, Kara and Klarke, Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared, Nessie and Jake, and then Claire and Quil. Lo and Chua come out last and I feel my heart speed up. I feel Chua pat my back as I see Lei and Abigail walk down. Lei helps Abi throw flowers on the ground. Kale and BJ are in front with the rings and I see the doors open wide. I felt like time stopped and my heart stopped beating. Mimi came out in the most gorgeous dress with Barret and Kaili on either side of her. Her veil was down and I couldn't wait to get it off her face. I felt like the world was moving in slow motion until she finally reached me. Barret and Kaili handed me her hand and I smiled wide and hugged them both before helping her up the altar. I lifted Mimi's veil and thought she looked stunning. Her hair was in a thick spiral curls and her make-up was minimal. She had a nude lip and eyeliner and Mascara. I wanted to kiss her already. I sighed and listened to Billy before the important part came.

"I do."

"I do." I heard her say while smiling and felt my heart speed up. I heard Bi;;y announce us and couldn't control myself and kissed her to me. I heard the hoots and hollering and heard Mimi laugh as I started pecking her. She laughed loud as we walked down the isle. We walked to the Limo and got in with the rest of our wedding party and parents and took pictures on the beach. We drove to the reception hall.

"Mrs. Miken Clearwater."

"Yes, Mr. Seth Clearwater?"

"I love you!" She laughed and kissed me back as we walked in when we were announced. I smiled wide and hugged her to me as we walked in and went to the table with our liscence on it. I filled out my name and she did hers and we smiled wide and kissed again and saw the camera's flash. Tonight was truly the best night of my life.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"I'm so excited!"

"Seth calm down!"

"It's Japan Mimi, Japan!" I yelled as we walked the streets of Tokyo. We took the train to Okinawa and Kyoto and took pictures everywhere. This was day 4 in our week honeymoon. I smiled and thought about the first 4 days. I hadn't let us out the room. We made love on the couch, the bed, the floor, the kitchen table, the counter, the bathroom floor, the show-

"Are you thinking about sex again?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your hand." I looked down and saw I was massaging her thigh on the train and laughed while she shook her head and we got up to get off on our stop. We were back in Tokyo and were making out way to Disneyland. We got on the rides and ate food. I've been happily married for 4 days. I smile wide and kiss her while were in line and see her look at me confused.

"Happy four day anniversary." She laughs and kisses me and we make our way to the ride.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"So what is this announcement you have had everyone waiting to here about since you were married?" Lala asks me as we sit with BET on 106 & Park.

"I have to say my journey as a performer is now at a end." I heard boos and she looked at me shocked.

"What! Why?"

"I'm getting ready to start my family." I say holding my stomach and hearing applause.

"Oh my gosh! How far along are you?"

"2 and a half months." I say happily and then see Seth looking fish faced from backstage.

"Oh wow! How does your husband feel?"

"He just found out right now so I don't know yet." I laughed as she laughed and hugged me.

"Well, we'll miss you Miken! You're music has made quite an impact in the music world. I hope raising your family is as fulfilling as it can be." I smile wide and nod as they go to commercial and see Seth run out and hug me and kiss me.

"A dad!"

"A dad!" I laugh and hug him close to me.


	24. 5 Years Later

"Henry be nice to your brother!" I yelled as they ran pass me and outsie. I shook my head and continued making lunch when I saw Lo walk in waddling."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Being pregnant!" I laughed and shook my head. She was 7 months and this was her and Chua's first baby. They had been married for a year before she got pregnant.

"How's the studio?"

"Good the kids are still doing their practices even if I can't." She pouted and I laughed as I made PB&J sandwiches and called the kids in. Henry grabbed two and hugged Lo before sitting at the table, Tai sat next to him with his own sandwich and I put Eryn in her high chair with her cereal. I sat with Lo and saw Moka walk in.

"Hey!" I hug him and kiss Abi as she grabs a sandwich and sits down with her cousins. He is carrying Yasmine with him and she reaches for me. I kiss her and hug her and give her some cereal.

"Where's Amelia?"

"Patrols. I get the babes while she runs around. Abi is with me for the weekend." I smile and think back to Amelia and my brother. The eloped two years ago, right before she gave birth to Yasmine. I looked at Abi and smiled wider. Leah was pregnant with her second child, another boy. Liam was running around now and Abi was due to start 1st grade soon. Henry was going turning five in a week, Tai just turned three, and Eryn was barely 2. I saw Mom come in with Dad, Lei, BJ, and Kale. Lei was in 7th grade, Kale was in 8th grade, and BJ was in 2nd grade. I smiled wide and hugged them and saw Seth walk in with his mom, Charlie, Leah, Chuck, and Liam. I hugged them all and kissed Seth and felt him kiss my stomach. I shook my head and swatted him and got the meats out for the guys to grill and then started making the potato and macaroni salad. We were having a party and the pack was due any minute. Emily came in with Bethany running behind her to the kids table. Claire walked in texting and hugged Lei, Nessie hugged me and then hugged Lei and Claire, Quil came in laughing and I saw Claire blush and shook my head, Sam came in holding Ariel and growling at Efram for imprinting on her. Zach came in and hugged Eryn and smiled. Seth growled and I shook my head when Brady hugged Abi and sat with Efram and Zach with the kids. I sighed and felt a happiness wash through as I watched our family. Jake, Embry, Hannah, Amelia, and Klarke were patrolling. Julian walked in with Chua and Kim and Jared came in smiling as she held Gale and made sure no one hit her ever growing baby bump.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" I asked Seth after I put the kids to bed and climbed into our bed. I turned the baby monitor on and sighed when he hugged me to him and rubbed my belly.

"Music."

"Yea, but nothing can beat waking up to three beautiful kids and my loving husband. Besides when I feel like it, they let me teach music at the school."

"Yea, I just don't want you too feel like your missing out on something.

"Seth if I was missing out on something, It would be you not being here everyday." I kissed him and snuggled into him before sleep claimed me. We'd been married for almost 5 years now. 5 years of three amazing kids with one on the way. 5 years of love and adoration. 5 years of him and being Mrs. Miken Clearwater.

**The End!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sooooooooo, what's the verdict? I sat and thought of and ending to this and thought that this was the right way about it. **

**Let me know if there should be a sequel!**

**KayRenee**


End file.
